Mission of the Heart The story and the Sequel
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are together now. But new danger arrives at the mansion. Its obvious that the enemy is very powerful. And to top that Sakura's key doesn't work anymore! and what? a new wand and guardian? Chapter 17 is up!
1. Yesterday and Today

First attempt fanfic of Card Captor Sakura  
by: ChanChan  
all rights reserved on CLAMP

First Note from the Author: This is my first attempt fanfic, Enjoy the story and oh, forgive my grammar.. English is just my Second language.   
  
oh and sowwy hauuuh... ^.^;; sowwy for the changes.. as you can basically see, that I want to improve not only my story but also on how I present it. ^.^ *nods*  
  
This story takes place after Sakura defeated the Clow reed and in this story, there is no movie 2 happened.. and that Syaoran didn't confess he loves Sakura.. he just went back to Hongkong and that, um.. Meiling doesn't know that Syaoran is in love with Sakura. and that- oh what the heck.. just read the story =p   
  
Disclaimer: *plays a recorder* remember.. Chette-Chette doesn't own CardCaptor Sakura. she's making the fanfic just for fun.. remember.. Chette-Chette doesn't own CardCaptor Sakura.. she's making the fanfic just for fun.. remember... *hits the recorder with a mallet*   
|  
geez.. anyways, the real owner is the CLAMP! goodie good good CLAMP! CHEERS!  


Mission of the Heart  
Part 1: Yesterday and Today...

  
SevenYears Ago...  
  
"Sakura! you did it! Congratulations! you finally defeated the Enemy!" Tomoyo said, approaching her  
"Your Mission is now finish" Ceberos said, nodding  
"Yatta!" Sakura yells as she jumps  
  
Syaoran Li looks down and sighs, he looks at Sakura again, = She's so happy.. = he cleared his throat and said   
"It's time to say Goodbye"  
  
They all look at him  
  
"Shaoran.."   
"Sakura...Me and Meiling will go back to China"  
  
Sakura approach Syaoran and Hug him.   
Syaoran, at first is shock but after a couple of minutes he hugged back and realized that He was crying.  
  
Sakura wipes her tears, Tomoyo and Kero were crying also.  
  
"You promise me that we will be friends forever" Sakura said,   
Syaoran smiles "Yes, I promise"   
"Pinky Promise?"   
  
Syaoran nods and they both did the pinky promise..  
Seven Years Later...  
  
"Ohayo!"  
  
all the students look and smiles at the girl who entered into the room..  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, age 17.  
She grew into a beautiful lady, sometimes Cerberus would go to Japan and visit her..  
after the Clow reed thing.. Cerberus ask Sakura if he can go to England to be with Suppi-chan.. (aww soo sweet.. ^.^;;)   
  
She was also 'The cards Mistress'. But her mission is already finished, so now she lives like an ordinary girl.  
  
Still, her hair.. is the same, but longer. Her face didn't change and even her atitude. She is very cheerful and is love by all the students. Infact, she was nominated as the 'most friendliest student' and not only that, she was reputed as the 'most cutest girl' in their school "TOMOEDA HIGH" and has a lot of suitors.  
  
Sakura smiles, her past life is very very memorable for her, Sometimes she missed doing her card captor work, Sometimes she would just cry..   
  
= Kero-chan... =  
= Yue-san... =  
= Meiling-chan... =  
= and Li-Kun... =  
= Li-kun, what happen to him now? is he thinking about me? =   
  
When he was very nice, especially when he smiles.. he is soo protective of her.   
"Okay, good morning class.. lets begin our lesson for today"  
  
Her Thoughts were interrupt when the teacher came in...  
"Sakura!"   
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura looks and saw 3 girls approaching her "Hey Sakura-chan, do you want to go to the mall today?"   
"Um.. No Thanks, I need to go to Fuurinkan High" Sakura said, adjusting her bag.  
"To see Tomoyo again?" asked the other girl  
Sakura sighs, "Whats wrong? She's my Bestfriend" she said, as she walks on the street.  
= Why in the world, Tomoyo decided to go to Fuurinkan High anyway? the News saids, when the two couples.. who are they? let's see... Ranma and Akane graduated, Nobody can control the principal! the school gone nuts =  
  
She sighs, as she remembered,   
  
Tomoyo saids 'want to experience a wild school, Don't worry I'll be fine'  
  
She sighs, her friend is definitely the most nice friend but, could she handle a school like that?  
as she steps on the Fuurinkan Gate. she could see the principal running along the school like a lunatic.  
  
"Sakura-chan!"   
"Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
They hug each other   
  
"How are you?" Tomoyo asked,  
"Tomoyo, I don't need to answer that. actually, I should be asking that not you.. are you okay?" Sakura asked,  
Tomoyo giggles "Oh Sakura-chan, I'm fine. Don't worry... that principal is very funny you know?"   
"Tomoyo-chan..."  
"Don't worry, the principal can't hurt me." Tomoyo said, assuringly "So how about you and your Suitors?" she added,  
"I am fine. I don't care about them" Sakura said, annoyingly  
  
"Oh yes, before I forgot.. guess who enrolled here for this semester" Tomoyo said, as they started to walk  
"Who?"  
"Meiling-chan"   
"Honto ni? How is she?" Sakura asked, excitedly  
"She is fine. She didn't change you know?" Tomoyo said, smiling.  
"Is she your classmate?" Sakura asked,  
"of course she is" Tomoyo smiles  
Next day...  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
Sakura looks and saw the 3 girls again "yes?"  
"Do you you want to go to the Arcade now?" one of the girls asked,  
"Sure" Sakura said, grabbing her bag.  
"are you sure?" asked, the other girl  
"How about Tomoyo?" asked the other one  
"She's busy today" Sakura said, looking at them  
"So its settled, lets go!"   
Arcade...  
  
"I'll play this game its a lot of fun" Sakura said, looking at the 'Toshingden'  
"okay, We'll be on the other machine"  
  
Sakura nods, "Okay" Sakura said, sitting in front of the machine.   
Meanwhile..  
  
Syaoran sighs, he is back in Japan. and one of the first thing he'll do is to find his favorite game. 'Toshingden'  
He saw an arcade on his left and went into the cashier. He asked them if they have a machine game called 'Toshingden' and when the cashier nodded, he gave Syaoran some coins and pointed at the machine.. where a girl is sitting and playing   
the game.   
  
Syaoran, approach the girl, she is 'kinda' familiar.. but then he shakes his head and looks one more time at the girl.  
She is beautiful.. Long brown haired girl, green eyes..= wait a minute.. those green eyes.. = he shakes his head again   
"Excuse me Miss"   
  
Sakura didn't look at the voice, she concentrate on playing the game. She's loosing to Fen. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She shove it away and continues to play.  
Syaoran frowned, frustrated he yelled "I WANT TO PLAY THAT GAME!!" he taps again.  
Sakura, felt a tap again.. she shoved him away again. and when she felt a touch on her shoulder (not a tap) she stand up and look directly at the annoying person "What's your problem huh?"   
  
Syaoran, ignored the beauty of the girl, he is also fuming "I WANT THE GAME NOW!" he yells  
"I am playing it!" Sakura yells back  
"DUH" Syaoran said, crossing his arms  
  
"WHAT? YOU OWN THE MACHINE?, I pay for it to play it! can you wait for your TURN?!" Sakura said, crossing her arms too   
  
"I don't want to WAIT! I am in HURRY!" Syaoran yells  
"Oh, yeah Stupid?" Sakura said, raising her one eyebrow  
"What did you called me?" Syaoran is really really angry now  
"I called you-"  
"Sakura-chan lets go"   
  
Sakura sighs, she looks at her newly friends and waves "I'll be right there" Sakura said, She grabs her bag and glares at the guy in front of her. "All right its all yours. Enjoy it"   
  
Syaoran's Body felt weak, when he heard Sakura's name.. the girl right now.. in front of her is.. SAKURA?   
Without thinking, he grab the girl's arms "C-Cho-Chotto matte yo"  
  
Sakura glared at him and shove her arm "What?!"  
Syaoran frowns "What is your name again?" he asked, calmly  
"Huh? why do you want to know?" Sakura asked, angrily  
"I-I just want to know okay.." Syaoran said, calming down  
"Hey cutie.. My name Hikaru Suboshi" said, one of Sakura's friends  
  
Syaoran didn't even look at her, his eyes focus on Sakura "Sakura what?" Syaoran asked,  
  
Sakura surrenders.. = something in his eyes = "argh fine. so that you'll stop bothering me"   
Sakura sighs "My name is Sakura Kinomoto"   
  
"S-Sakura Kinomoto?"  
"yes and Leave me ALONE" Sakura said, leaving Syaoran behind  
  
"Is he one of your suitors Sakura-chan?" asked one of the girls  
"I don't know him" Sakura said, = but he is familiar... =  
"He is cute though" saids the other girl,  
  
Syaoran heard the girls, but still he can't belive what he saw!   
The beautiful yet RUDE lady is SAKURA?   
**Another Note from the Author:   
  
Oooh.. did you like the story? oh.. please review the story and in the meantime.. I need 10 reviews to give me inspiration to continue the story..okie?  
  
did you see Sakura and Syaoran reunion? not really good huh? well its just similiar! when Syaoran first came to Tomoeda.. he is also mean to Sakura right?   
  
Don't worry this is a S+S story.. okay?  
  
Honto ni - Really?  
Chotto Matte - Wait a minute**


	2. Syaoran and Sakura

First attempt fanfic of Card Captor Sakura  
by: ChanChan  
all rights reserved on CLAMP

First Note from the Author: .. as I promise or (Did I promise?) anyways, here is the second part of the story! Thank you very much and please continue to R+R  
  
Oh yeah.. Enchantress101! Keep those Stories coming! and also   
Sakura 1301 post the next chapter of the Stranded!!  
and oh another one.. heehee all the talented S+S writers who keep posting their fanfics here, ooohwiee because of you (all of you) you encourage me to do some writing too.. soo *sniffs* arigato to all!  
  
ficciegurl: Well actually Sakura is not really rude, she's just tired but she's only rude on the 1st part sowwy..  
  
Rosekeet: you'll see Cerberos on this story but not now okay?   
  
Ms.Raye: um.. I am sooo scared when you said those words, sowwy hoeee anyways this is just the first part so relax..   
  
Thank you to all the readers who spend their time reading my fanfic (even its not good ^.^;;)  
  
oh and sowwy hauuuh... ^.^;; sowwy for the changes.. as you can basically see, that I want to improve not only my story but also on how I present it. ^.^ *nods*  
  
This story takes place after Sakura defeated the Clow reed and in this story, there is no  
movie 2 happened.. and that Syaoran didn't confess he loves Sakura.. he just went back to Hongkong and that, um.. Meiling doesn't know that Syaoran is in love with Sakura. and that- oh what the heck..   
just read the story =p   
  
Disclaimer: I am not going to use the recorder again, and I hate talking..   
so I'll make this short. I don't own CCS maybe in my dreams.. ^.^ CCS all right reserved on CLAMP!  
  


Mission of the Heart  
Part 2: Sakura and Syaoran..

  
"Tadaima!"   
  
Sakura saw, Touya and Yukito on the living room   
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo called you six times already, where have you been?" Touya asked, he didn't bother   
calling her 'monster' or 'squirt' anymore.. she's a lady and with her hair like that.. she looks like their Mother.. Nadeishiko.  
  
"I went to an arcade, Onichan" Sakura said,   
"Well call her and tell her that you went over there"   
"Hi Sakura-chan" Yukito said, and smiles   
  
Sakura smiles at him, Yukito was her crush back when she was elementary, but everything changed when Yukito said, that she's too old for Yukito, so now she treats Yukito as another older brother.  
  
"Looking beautiful today, Sakura-chan" Yukito said, smiling  
"Arigato, Yukito-san," She smiles at Yukito and turns to look at her brother I'll be in my room okay?"  
  
"you know, She'll grew more pretty... you better watch her suitors Touya" Yukito said,   
Touya puts the newspaper and looks at Yukito "Sakura can handle them" he said,  
Sakura laid on her bed, Thinking about the guy at the Arcade = His face is so familiar = she thought = But I couldn't remember where I met or saw him... = and then she remember she was so rude of him, earlier.. she decides that she will apologize tomorrow. but now, she needs to call Tomoyo.  
Syaoran enters his apartment and was greeted by Wei. "Okaerinasai Master Xiao-lang"   
  
Syaoran nods then he frowns when he saw Meiling approaching him  
  
"Where have you been?"   
"Arcade"   
"Why did you go there?" Meling asked,   
"SHUT UP MEILING!" Syaoran said, covering his ears with his hands  
"Xiao-lang! you should-"  
  
Syaoran glared at her "I SAID SHUT UP! YOU AND ME ARE NOT GOING TO BE FUTURE PARTNERS READ MY LIPS! YOU'RE-NOTHING- MORE-THAN-A-COUSIN-TO-ME!" Syaoran yells, and then he left Meiling, who is   
standing in the doorway with Wei.  
Syaoran sighs, he is tired.. so he lay on his bed and kept thinking of her.. of His MISSION..  
  
SAKURA...  
... The reason he came back   
... The only girl girl of his dreams  
... the only girl who he loves   
and then now.. she is stubborn as Meiling?  
  
= although it was my fault, she shouldn't be r- = he realize it was his fault.   
= the heck i'll just apologize tomorrow =  
Sakura went into the game center, hoping the guy would come up and show...She smiles spotting him, he is sitting on the machine chair but he isn't playing. Sakura breathe deeply as she approach him..  
  
Syaoran is lost in his own thoughts, he is looking on the game but on his mind, hoping that Sakura will come here, or else..   
he'll call her. He should have called her, he needs to apologize. He needs to talk to her and most importantly he needs to..  
  
"Hello"  
  
He looks and saw Sakura smiling at him, feeling his face grew hot.. he turns to look away for the first time in long time.. he blush again.   
  
"I am sorry"  
  
Syaoran, hearing that.. he turns to look at her "............"  
  
"Last night, I yelled at you? I am not like that, I was so tired and now I realize I was wrong so forgive me"   
Sakura said,   
  
Syaoran sighs with relief and smiles.. at her..   
Sakura blush, seeing how cute the guy when he is smiling   
  
"You never change"   
  
Sakura looks questiongly at the guy in front of her "Nani?"   
Syaoran continues to smiles at her "You never change. I am glad"   
Sakura's heart beats fast, seeing him smile more "I uh.. never change. I uh um.. like this eversince"   
  
"I know,"   
". . . . . . . "  
  
"I want to apologize also about yesterday, It was my fault in the first place"   
  
"its okay.. but uh, Who are you? I mean.. excuse me for being direct but you sounded like you knew me very well" Sakura saids, looking at the cute smiling guy.  
  
Syaoran's stand up and looks down at her "Is my face.. really changed.. I mean that big?"  
Sakura looks at him, confused "Uh.."  
  
"okay, how about this.." Syaoran held Sakura's hands and Sakura realized that, the guy is showing a 'pinky promise' "I didn't forget you.. but I think you forgot me" he said, frowning now and trying to sound like a 10 years old boy (or tried to sound like a 10 years old boy)  
  
Sakura' s eyes widened "It can't BE!" she back up and cover her mouth   
  
Syaoran's smiles "I am glad, just one clue and you remember me" he said, putting his hands on his pocket "well atleast, now I can say.. I am Back Sakura"   
  
"L-Li-kun!"   
  
With joy, Sakura cried with happiness and hugs Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran was shock at first but then, after a few minutes he hugs her back at the same time, blushing.. when he saw people on the arcade looking at them he whispered at Sakura's left ear "S-Sakura please, people are watching us" he said, blushing furiously  
  
Sakura pulls away and wipes her tears "Gomen ne, Shaoran-kun.. *sniffs*" she said, and smiles "got carried away.. you know that I really really miss you" she wipes her tears again.  
  
"er.. here" Syaoran hands Sakura his handkerchief, Sakura smiles and takes the handkerchief to wipe her tears   
"um.. *gulp* uh.. how about getting to know each other again, Sakura? lets get some ice cream, my treat this time" he said, smiling  
  
"Sure"   
People looks at them dreamily, as they followed them with their gaze..  
  
"Maybe they were lovers"   
"I think they're friends for a long time, and now its time for love"  
"and They finally saw each other!"   
"How Romantic"  
"Sissy Stuff"  
"but hey that guy is lucky, the babe is cute!"  
"and so is the guy you know?"  
On the Street...  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were walking, Syaoran keeps glancing at Sakura.. = shes so beautiful.. especially with her hair like that.. =   
  
Then Sakura look up at him, Syaoran turns to look away..  
  
"Hoe?"   
  
Syaoran looks at her and smiles = I miss hearing that expression =  
  
"Shaoran-kun, why did you come back?" Sakura asked, "I mean, I thought you will stay in hongkong for good. and that because the cards were all captured" she added,  
  
"I.. uh, have a mission" Syaoran saids, turning more red  
"Card captor again?" asked Sakura, ignoring Syaoran's red face.  
"No.. not card captor.. its kinda personal"   
"um.. you want my help?" Sakura asked, as she grabs Syaoran's arms   
"urk" Syaoran stops walking, he looks at Sakura deeply = yes.. if only... =  
  
"Shaoran-kun?"  
"huh?"  
"you want my help?" Sakura asked again,  
"um.. maybe uh.. s-sure" he said, scratching his head, looking down   
"so.. what is it then?" asked Sakura  
"this is not the best time to tell you.. I h-hope you understand" Syaoran said, looking deeply at Sakura again.  
"oh, okay I understand but remember I am always here for you" Sakura saids, smiling  
  
Syaoran blush and smiles  
  
Sakura smiles, she can't ignore Syaoran's face anymore..   
"You're so Cute when you Blush" she saids, giggling  
  
Syaoran's looks away  
Ice Cream parlor...   
  
They both sat and ordered their favorite Ice Cream..  
and when it served...  
  
"Shaoran-kun, Hows Meiling?" Sakura asked, scooping her ice cream   
Syaoran frowns "She's fine"  
  
"I heard that she enrolled at Fuurinkan High with Tomoyo, How about you?"   
"I was thinking... about Tomoeda High"   
"Oh my, you're going to be my schoolmate then" Sakura saids, smiling  
"really? you're studying there?" Syaoran asked, smiling  
"uh huh" Sakura saids, smiling back  
"that's great" Syaoran saids, blushing = Tomoeda High then... =  
"I hope were classmates" Sakura saids, as she scooped another ice cream  
  
"yeah.. um, hows Yukito-san?" Syaoran asked,   
"oh, he is okay, Yue doesn't shows up anymore.. oh and he has a girlfriend" Sakura saids,  
"are you her girlfriend?" Syaoran slowly asked, looking at Sakura  
Sakura looks at Syaoran "No"   
  
Syaoran sighs with relief "oh, how about Touya?" he asked, putting the last scoop of his ice cream on his mouth  
"He Kinda 'MISS YOU' when you're gone you know?" Sakura saids, giggling  
"Miss me? wow thats new" Syaoran saids, raising his right eyebrow  
"No its true.. he misses the Chinese brat"   
"I see"  
Outside the Ice Cream Parlor  
  
"Can I take you Home Sakura?" Syaoran asked, nervously  
  
to his relief, Sakura smiles "Hai, I am sure Onichan wants to see you"   
  
"Me too" Syaoran saids, in an annoying voice   
  
Both Sakura and him laugh hard  
"So, now you're totally engaged to Meiling?" Sakura asked, as they start to walk again  
Syaoran sighs "Not if I can help it"   
"Hoe?" Sakura sighs   
  
"Its not hard to fall in love with her, the problem is.. I really don't love her. and I know that I cannot learn to love   
her and I don't want to be tied with her for the rest of my life" Syaoran saids, sighing  
  
"Maybe because she is your Cousin" Sakura saids, looking at him.  
  
"Maybe, Believe me or not Sakura-chan, I tried to fall in love with her.. seven years together.. But everytime   
She wrap her arms around me.. I feel goosebumps, not goosebumps of excitement but a goosebumps of irritation."  
  
"Maybe its just on your mind"   
  
"That's what I've been thinking, so I tried to be nice to her. I tried saying I love her but I can't even say it! my tongue won't agree and even my brain" Syaoran saids, scratching his head  
  
"Its so hard to love someone especially its force, demo.. once you learn to love her .. it will be okay" Sakura saids,  
  
"and its easy to say it Sakura, but its hard to do. Don't tell me that I need to learn to love her. If I do feel something  
or her even just a little bit.. about this seven years ago.. surely I had learn it" Syaoran saids, sighing  
"Kawaii"  
Syaoran looks at Sakura and saw her looking at a cherry blossom tree "yeah Sakura are so beautiful"   
= like you =   
  
Sakura smiles "do you think, I deserve the name Sakura?" she asked, looking at Syaoran.  
"Of course, you're very very beautiful Sakura.. especially when you are blooming" Syaoran saids, truthfully  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looks deeply into each others eyes...  
  
"Li-kun! Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looks away from each other, Sakura saw her friend, she run toward her and hug her   
  
"Tomoyo-chan, How did you know him Tomoyo-chan? I mean, me.. for the first time in seven years.. I saw him and I didn't even recognize him" Sakura saids, looking at Tomoyo.  
  
"I saw him once in the Bakery, How are you?" Tomoyo asked, looking at Syaoran   
"I'm fine"  
"Hows Meiling?"   
"Why are you asking me?" Syaoran asked, in a straight voice.  
"....."  
"She's NOT MY FIANCEE!" Syaoran yells Tomoyo  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo looks at him  
  
"Sorry," Syaoran saids, bowing his head  
"Oh my, I am sorry, so where are you two going?" asked Tomoyo  
"home, and Shaoran wants to see Oni-chan"  
"Oh can I come?" Tomoyo asked,  
"Sure"  
  
They all continued to walk, Sakura leading the way.. Tomoyo walks besides Syaoran and whispered   
"Did you tell her yet?"   
  
"no.. I can't..."  
  
"well, you have to tell her sooner or later! I am running out of excuses or reasons, to asked about meiling and you and so that she won't get suspicious. oh yeah, I am tired of hearing you yelling at me too."  
  
"urk"  
"Tadaima!"  
Touya greeted his sister and Tomoyo on the door "Okaerinasai"   
"Onichan, I have a surprise for you" Sakura saids, smiling  
"and what is it?"   
  
Syaoran walks in front of Touya, he grown taller.. almost as the same height of Yukito. Both stand up for so long ... glaring at each other. Then, Touya bust out laughing "I... hahahaha you never change Chinese Brat" Touya saids, laughing  
  
Syaoran just smile "You too Kinomoto-san"   
"oh, call me Onichan Touya now" Touya saids, still laughing  
"You change Kino- I mean, Onichan" Syaoran saids, looking at him  
"yeah, well lots of things changed, you change also."  
"yeah, I know.. Sakura didnt even recognize me at first" Syaoran saids, looking at Sakura who was blushing furiously  
"Really?" Touya asked, looking at his sister, then he looks back at Syaoran "but that can't be! she always ta-umphh"   
Sakura covers her brother's mouth and smiles nervously. "D-Don't mind him"   
  
Tomoyo smiles  
  
*Kongbangwa*   
  
They all saw Yukito  
  
Syaoran smiles at him, "Kongbangwa Yukito-san" he bows at him  
"Ara! How are you Li-kun?"   
"Just fine.. how about you?"   
"getting more and more old, still loves to eat" Yukito saids, scratching his head   
"Sakura told me, you have a girlfriend"   
"Hai"  
"who is she? Mizuki Sensei?" Syaoran asked,  
  
Touya glares at Syaoran   
  
"no not her, *ahem*" he looks at Touya, Syaoran understand  
"oh, gomen, so who is your girlfriend Yukito-san?"  
"Just one of my classmates.. you don't know her" Yukito saids, smiling.  
"I see..."  
"so what do you want to eat?" Touya asked all of them.  
Syaoran's apartment  
  
"Tadaima" Syaoran greets Wei smiling  
"Oka-"  
"You don't have to say that, we're not Japanese" Meiling saids, glaring at Syaoran and Wei  
"forgive me Meiling-sama" Wei said,   
  
Syaoran tried to control his anger.. he had a good day, it he won't let Meiling ruin his day. He smiles at her and shrugs   
  
"I am still talking here!!!" Meiling yells   
"so talk, COUSIN" Syaoran saids, smiling  
"Where have you been?!"   
"None of your Business" Syaoran saids, smugly  
"it it my business coz I am-"  
  
Syaoran can't control his anger anymore.. Meiling ruin his day "FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME! I AM NOT GOING TO BE YOUR HUSBAND!"   
  
Syaoran stormed and went inside his room, then slam the door hard, making the apartment rumble.  
  
"Meiling-sama.. I see that Master Xiao-lang is Angry again" Wei saids,  
  
Meiling sighs...  
Another Note from the Author:   
  
Okay, um.. Don't worry Meiling fans.. Meiling is NOT really really BAD in this story, just keep reading and you'll soon find out. But then, let me warn you.. this is SYAORAN+SAKURA story and not MEILING+Syaoran okie?  
  
R+R please  
  
and I hope you like this chapter I did made it Long enough see?  
  
oh yeah, good news! I only need 5 reviews to continue the other chapter heehee  
  
More S+S!!!  
  
and as you can basically see, Syaoran and Touya are 'friends' here.. after all, Touya is not really really BAD and even he hates Syaoran on the episode.. he still have a concern side to both Syaoran and Sakura right?  
  
and No.. Yukito's Girlfriend won't show up here =p   
so there.  
  
Oooh yeah, some translation..  
  
Okaerinasai - Welcome home  
Tadaima - I am home  
  
Syaoran - Syaoran's name  
Shaoran - Sakura calls him  
Xiao-lang - Chinese People (family/relatives) calls him  
Li - Tomoyo and other friends as well as other people call him (with respect)


	3. Slumber Party

First attempt fanfic of Card Captor Sakura  
by: ChanChan  
all rights reserved on CLAMP

First Note from the Author:  
  
Oh yeah.. Enchantress101! Keep those Stories coming! and also   
Sakura 1301 post the next chapter of the Stranded!!  
and oh another one.. heehee all the talented S+S writers who keep posting their fanfics here, ooohwiee because of you (all of you) you encourage me to do some writing too.. soo *sniffs* arigato to all!  
  
Thank you to all the readers who spend their time reading my fanfic (even its not good ^.^;;)  
  
oh and sowwy hauuuh... ^.^;; sowwy for the changes.. as you can basically see, that I want to improve not  
only my story but also on how I present it. ^.^ *nods*  
  
This story takes place after Sakura defeated the Clow reed and in this story, there is no  
movie 2 happened.. and that Syaoran didn't confess he loves Sakura.. he just went back to Hongkong and that, um.. Meiling doesn't know that Syaoran is in love with Sakura. and that- oh what the heck.. just read the story =p   
  
Disclaimer: I KNOW I KNOW! IT HURTS! *cries* It really really hurts! anyway *sobs* CCS is not mine.. thats why IT HURTS! *wipes tears* but the WONDERFUL CLAMP made and own it *sobs*

Mission of the Heart  
Part 3: Slumber Party

Next day...  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!"   
  
Tomoyo smiles at Sakura  
  
Sakura approach her friend, she saw another cute girl on Tomoyo's side "Tomoyo-chan, how is your day?" she asked,   
  
They hug each other  
  
The other girl is looking at Sakura, up and down. Then, she taps Tomoyo's shoulder "who is she?" = she's so beautiful =   
Tomoyo looks at her companion "You mean, you don't recognize her?" she asked,  
  
The girl shakes her head   
  
Tomoyo Turned to look at Sakura "how about you, did you recognize her?"   
Sakura shakes her head "but she's pretty" she smiles  
The girl blush "Well, look who's talking, you're prettier than I am"   
  
Tomoyo smiles "it seems you two have forgotten, or because your faces change, anyways, I'll be glad to introduce both of you again" Tomoyo smiles at Sakura "Sakura-chan, this is Meiling Li, and Meiling, remember Sakura Kinomoto?" Tomoyo smiles

Sakura and Meiling stared at each other for so long, can't believe they saw each other again..  
its been a long time...  
  
"Kami-sama!"  
"Aiyah!"   
  
and then they hug each other, tears on their eyes   
Tomoyo smiles seeing her two friends reunite   
its been soo long...  
  
"Oh my God! I didn't recognize you! your hair is not the way, on how you tied it" Sakura saids, wiping her tears  
"Onaiji! Sakura! you're so so beautiful! you've change a lot, oh your hair!!!" Meiling saids, giggling  
"Meiling and I were just talking about a slumber party. Do you want to come?"   
"oh yes please Sakura? for me?" Meiling beg, blinking cutely  
  
Sakura laughs at Meiling "With an Invitation like that, how can I refuse?" she saids,  
"Oh thank you so much!" Meiling saids, "I'll call Rika and the others... they're in a different school right?"  
  
Sakura nods   
  
"Okay, tomorrow.. 6:00pm at our house" Meiling saids, excitedly  
"ara.. is that Syaoran's House too?" Tomoyo asked, looking at Sakura   
"Don't worry! Xiao-lang wouldn't mind after all.. He can't win on me" Meiling said, proudly

  


"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"But Meiling-sama-"  
  
Meiling, Wei and Syaoran were on the dinning table, Meiling said that she will have a slumber party tomorrow,   
Syaoran is mad and Wei is trying to calm Syaoran and trying to be on Syaoran's side for once.  
  
"No Buts! besides I've already invited them!" Meiling said, crossing her arms.  
"BUT THIS IS MY APARTMENT! NOT YOURS!" Syaoran yells furiously,  
"It will be mine in the future, when we get married" Meiling said, giggling  
"argh! why didn't you ask permission first!?!?!" Syaoran saids, scratching his head furiously  
  
"Master Xiao-lang, please calm down" Wei turns to look at Meiling "Master Xiao-lang is right, Meiling-san. This is his apartment, not yours.. at least not yet"   
  
"AND NEVER WILL BE!" Syaoran yells and looks at Wei  
  
"Whats the matter?!?! they are my friends!!!" Meiling said, standing up looking at Syaoran  
"I don't ALLOW ANY STRANGERS at my house Meiling!" Syaoran glares at her  
"is Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko strangers to you?" Meiling asked,  
"I don't care!" Syaoran saids, crossing his arms  
"oh yeah, I forgot to mention Sakura-chan"   
  
Syaoran stares at her "S-Sakura?"  
"yes, she agreed to come into my slumber party for 3 days" Meiling said, still crossing her arms  
"Meiling-sama please, This is-"  
  
Syaoran, stand up and turns around, so that Meiling won't see his red face "Stop it, Wei.. okay fine, I'll allow this slumber party because I already know your friends, but next time ask permission first"

  
"Slumber party?"   
Sakura is packing her clothes "Hai, Onichan, Meiling-san, invited me" she saids,   
"So you will stay for 3 days at the Syaoran's Apartment?"   
Sakura Blush "H-Hai"  
At 6:00pm, a car stop in front of the Li's Apartment   
  
"Master Xiao-lang, 2 of Meiling's friends are here"  
"and who are they?" asked, Syaoran  
"I think they are Ms. Daidouji-san and Ms. KINOMOTO-san"  
  
Syaoran quickly stand up on his bed, He looks at the mirror and comb his hair, adjusts his tshirt.  
  
Before opening the door, he looks one more time at the Mirror  
They heard the Doorbell..  
  
Wei smiles seeing his master Syaoran's behavior "Shall I open the door Master Xiao-lang?"   
"No, I want to welcome them.. uh where's Meiling?"   
"She went to buy some food, Master"  
"oh okay, let me welcome them"   
Syaoran holds the doorknob and then looks at the mirror "uh, how do I look Wei?"   
"You look okay Master"  
"am I cute enough?" asked Syaoran  
  
They heard the door bell again  
  
"of course Master.. Master the door?"   
"er uh.. okay.. " Syaoran breathes deeply and opens the door.   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were smiling, Sakura is so beautiful, her hair is braided and she's wearing a pink clothes seeing Sakura smiles, Syaoran's face became red  
  
"Kongbangwa Li-kun" Tomoyo saids, controls her giggle  
"Did we interrupt anything?" Sakura asked,  
  
"No, N-Not at all, Please make yourself at home" Syaoran said, he turns to look at Wei, "Wei, please escort them on uh Meiling room" Syaoran added,  
  
"Can I first sit? my feet are tired" Sakura asked, blushing  
  
"Okay, how about this.. You Li-kun, escort Sakura-chan on the Living Room. While, me and Wei we will go to the rooms" Tomoyo saids, getting Sakura's bag  
  
"arigato Tomoyo, you're the best"  
  
Tomoyo nudge Syaoran   
Syaoran's living room..  
  
"hoe..I am soooo tired" Sakura saids, sitting on the coach.  
  
Syaoran sat on the other one, just looking at her   
  
"So where is Meiling?" Sakura asked,  
"uh.. market. to buy some food" Syaoran saids, trying not to blush  
"Hoe? she's serious?"  
"huh?"  
"She asked me to teach her how to cook.." Sakura saids, looking at Syaoran  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
"Isn't that nice Shaoran-kun?"  
"SHE'LL BREAK MY KITCHEN!!!!!!"  
"don't worry, I will help her"   
"S-Sakura, could you bake something for me?"  
  
Sakura blushs, and nods  
  
"HI!!!!!" Meiling enters the Living room   
  
"You're late Meiling-chan" Tomoyo saids, entering the room also  
"sorry, okay.. so where are Rika and the others?" she asked,  
"Rika is on her way, Chiharu is going to be late" Tomoyo saids,  
"and Naoko.. she'll be here any minute" Sakura saids, smiling  
at the first night of the slumber party...  
  
Syaoran decided to stay in his room, especially hearing Meiling singing argh... Meiling has a pretty voice, except when she yells on it, and thats the time, his voice will get out of the tune.  
  
Then, he was about to close his door when he heard Tomoyo sings = good, at least.. Its tomoyo's turn =   
  
He went out of his room, to get something to drink on the kitchen when he heard a beautiful voice, he doesnt recognize the voice, its not Tomoyo's.. coz he knows Tomoyo's voice. He peek on Meiling's room and was shock. the one who's singing is SAKURA.  
  
= I didn't know that Sakura can sing like that...all I know she likes music.. but singing..I didn't know =   
Her voice is so beautiful, its like an angel voice..  
  
"Master..."  
  
Syaoran freak out   
  
"geez! don't sneak up on me like that" Syaoran said,   
"I was just wondering, do you have a crush on Sakura-san, Xiao-lang-Sama?" asked, Wei  
Syaoran's blush "No, I uh.. don't uh know.." Syaoran's left Wei, who's scratching his head

  
Next day.. (dinner time)  
  
"Master, the dinner is ready" Wei saids,   
"er.. who cook?" Syaoran asked, nervously  
"Sakura-san, Master" Wei saids,  
"Okay, I'll be right there"   
Syaoran's stared in shock   
  
The food looks so delicious and beautiful  
  
"Did you cook this Sakura?" Syaoran's asked,  
"Well almost all, Tomoyo, Rika and the others tried to help designing it" Sakura said,   
  
Syaoran sat and licks his lips then...  
  
"EP! that is not your dinner darling!" Meiling saids,  
"uh oh..." Rika saids,  
"This is trouble" Chiharu whispers at Naoko  
Syaoran gulps and then stands up glaring at Meiling "YOU EXPECT ME TO EAT BURN FOODS?!"   
"I told ya" Chiharu saids, looking at Naoko   
"I thought Sakura is teaching you on how to cook?" Syaoran's asked, looking at Sakura  
"I did but.." Sakua sighs and bows her head   
"She didn't listen very well" Tomoyo saids,  
"WHAT?!?!"   
"Sakura's recipe is boring! but don't worry this is delicious" Meiling saids, giggling  
"d-did you even tried it?" Syaoran asked, her  
"No, because this is ONLY for you" Meiling saids,  
  
"I don't want to- to-to eat that-that discusting Food!" he shoves Meiling's hands "I am going to my room, Meiling if you want the food so much, then you EAT IT"   
  
He left them...  
  
Meiling cried  
  
"oh! I didn't know that Li-kun is soo soo rude!" Naoko saids, tapping Meiling's back  
  
Sakura sighs,   
*knock* *knock*   
  
Syaoran open the door abruptly then he stared at the pretty yet cold green eyes of Sakura, and she was carrying a food.  
  
"S-Sakura"  
"I thought you are hungry, so thats why I bought this"   
"Did um.. Meiling-" Syaoran's blush  
"No, I cook this, it was the meal we ate"   
  
"Thank Goodness" Syaoran got the tray and ate, obviously he is so hungry. Sakura looks at him,   
after he finish eating he smiles at her   
  
"That's very delicious Sakura-chan, you're a good cook .. not just baking, thank you Sakura-chan" he saids, smiling  
Sakura stared coldly at him, making Syaoran nervous "Why are you so rude at Meiling?" she asked, coldly  
"Sakura-"  
"you hurt her, you hurt US"   
"You don't understand if I explain-"  
  
"I Understand alright? I know that you HATE her cooking. but you can tell her in a nice way you know?" Sakura saids, crossing her arms  
  
_"This is not your concern Saku-"  
_"Yes it is Li Syaoran, Meiling is my Friend!" She yells  
"I don't want US to fight Sakura" Syaoran saids, sighing  
  
"I know that I don't have any business here, but Meiling is my friend also, so when you yell at her, you yells at US too.. you yell at me too"   
  
Sakura was about to go when she stop infront of the door "Oh by the way, for us, SHOUTING IN FRONT OF THE VISITORS IS REALLY REALLY LOW!"   
  
"S-Sakura"   
  
Sakura is gone.  
  
Syaoran is angry, but she was right, he was rude to Meiling especially in front of them.. their visitors.  


Syaoran open his door and went into the kitchen, all of them were present.. they were cleaning the kitchen, he breathes deeply, "Meiling?"

They all look at him,   
  
"I-" Syaoran looks at Sakura, who was looking back at him, who was smiling a little and giving him the urge to go on then he looks at Meiling coldly"I just want to say I am sorry for treating you like that. I know its unfair.. so forgive me" he said,  
  
Meiling smiles and hug him "of course I forgive you my Xiao-lang-kun" she saids,   
Syaoran push her away "good, please don't hug me" he said, in a calm yet cold voice  
  
Meiling frown,  
  
Syaoran looks at Sakura "at least I told her, in a nice way"   
"He really don't know how to be romantic, ... did you talk to him Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nods  
  
"I knew it! you can do anything Sakura!"   
"Hoe?"  
"So just this once Sakura, talk to him about being Romantic?"   
"Hoe?"  
"Please Sakura-chan?"   
  
Tomoyo looks at Sakura

  
  
Another Note from the Author:   
  
Oh no, please forgive me!! I have to write another a scene where Syaoran and Sakura almost fought again or yelled again to each other.. because if I didn't then.. waaaiii I didn't know what to write next so please  
SPARE ME...

(you know that Song, Trouble? hehe here's a song for this fic!)  
  
Oh.. Oh Sakura in Trouble.. Sakura is going to find out if Syaoran is Romantic  
uh.. Oh Sakura in Trouble.. Sakura is going to find out if Syaoran is Romantic  
Oh..oh

(HeeHee)  
  
R+R please  
  
More S+S!!!  
  
Translation:  
Onichan - Brother  
Onaiji - same  
Kongbangwa - Good Evening


	4. The Unseen Side of Syaoran

First attempt fanfic of Card Captor Sakura  
by: ChanChan  
all rights reserved on CLAMP

First Note from the Author:  
  
Oh yeah.. Enchantress101! Keep those Stories coming! and also   
Sakura 1301 post the next chapter of the Stranded!!  
and oh another one.. heehee all the talented S+S writers who keep posting their fanfics here,   
ooohwiee because of you (all of you) you encourage me to do some writing too.. soo *sniffs* arigato to all!  
  
Thank you to all the readers who spend their time reading my fanfic (even its not good ^.^;;)  
  
oh and sowwy hauuuh... ^.^;; sowwy for the changes.. as you can basically see, that I want to improve not  
only my story but also on how I present it. ^.^ *nods*  
  
This story takes place after Sakura defeated the Clow reed and in this story, there is no  
movie 2 happened.. and that Syaoran didn't confess he loves Sakura.. he just went back to Hongkong and that, um.. Meiling doesn't know that Syaoran is in love with Sakura. and that- oh what the heck.. just read the story =p   
oh and sowwy hauuuh... ^.^;; sowwy for the changes.. as you can basically see, that I want to improve not  
only my story but also on how I present it. ^.^ *nods*  
  
This story takes place after Sakura defeated the Clow reed and in this story, there is no  
movie 2 happened.. and that Syaoran didn't confess he loves Sakura.. he just went back to Hongkong and that, um.. Meiling doesn't know that Syaoran is in love with Sakura. and that- oh what the heck.. just read the story =p   
  
Disclaimer: all rights reserved on Clamp. This Fic is made for fun so if you undertand what I am trying to say.. then you know that I don't own CCS. ^.^

Mission of the Heart  
Part 4: The Unseen Side of Syaoran

Syaoran is in the balcony of his apartment, it was passed midnight, he was dressed in his favorite green pajamas. and 2 birds are still on his hands.  
  
"You're quite romantic towards birds"  
  
Syaoran, didn't look at the voice, he blush.. he knows the voice... "what are you doing here?" he asked, the birds flew leaving the two of them.  
  
Sakura sits beside him, looking at Syaoran, she was wearing her favorite yellow nightgown and yellow robe "Nothing, I can't sleep, and then, I walk around your house and I saw you here and approach you" she said,   
  
"I see"   
"Shaoran-kun, are you a romantic person?" Sakura asked, directly  
Syaoran looks away "Why are you asking me that question?"   
"Well, Meiling saids, you're not that emotional or Romantic-" Sakura saids, looking into the sky   
"and you believe her?" Syaoran interupts and looks secretly admiring Sakura's face.  
"Not only that-"   
  
Syaoran turns to look at her "Sakura-chan, I do have my unseen side... but I don't show it, only to those persons that I like..." Syaoran saids huskily, leaning on her   
  
"S-Shaoran-" Sakura blush, Syaoran's breath tickles her left cheek  
"Speaking of Romantic, Do you want to meet my unseen side Sakura-chan?" he asked, touching Sakura's cheeks  
  
Nervous as can be, Sakura bid him Good night and went into her room.   
Syaoran runs into his room after he close the door, he jumps in frustration

"Why did I do that?!?!?!!"   
  
He was frustrated! he just gave Sakura a hint on how he feels towards her.   
  
"How can I be so stupid! what if she avoids me from now on? argh I'll die! if she avoids me!" Syaoran yells on his mind, he pulls his hair, so hard "YOU'RE SO STUPID SYAORAN LI!!!" (Chette: yeah, Li.. you're a baka...)  
  
Then he stop, remembering Sakura's blush, he sighs "She really is the cutest..." Then he sighs again "What am I gonna do!?!?! if she got scared! and avoid me! I'll never forgive myself!"  
The next day, Sakura and the others were leaving one by one.. Syaoran didn't showed up, Sakura sighs, she really don't understand him. Eversince she met him..   
TOMOEDA HIGH...

"I want to introduce to you, your new classmate.. Syaoran Li from China"   
  
Lots of girls gave him winks, some of them smile, some didn't bother to look at him,   
ambers eyes search for the emerald eyes   
  
Then finally, amber eyes saw emerald eyes..  
Sakura saw Syaoran.. Sakura smiles at him   
  
"You can sit wherever you want Mr. Li" saids, the teacher  
  
Syaoran saw an empty desk beside Sakura, he approach Sakura and sits on the empty desk, he even heard someone saying "look at that guy, he is just new here and he's already hitting on Kinomoto-san"   
  
Sakura heard the guy also, she sighs   
"Shaoran-kun!" Sakura saids, catching up on him,   
Syaoran stops walking "Yes?"  
"So hows the new school?" Sakura asked, concern on her face  
"Its okay, except..."   
  
"See? here he goes again!"  
"yeah, a fast mover! and look! He caught Lovely Kinomoto-san's attention already!"  
  
"Hoeee?"  
"I guess, I better leave"  
"No don't mind them" Sakura glares at the guys and holds Syaoran's right hand,  
  
Syaoran blush   
  
The guys glared more at Syaoran, Syaoran sighs  
  
"anyways, I need to talk to you Shaoran, you got a minute?" Sakura asked,  
"Yeah,"  
"are you going to try for the soccer team?" Sakura asked, Syaoran and her were walking to go on the garden of Tomoeda High   
  
"I guess I'll try"  
"oh come on! you're going to go in! you are very good in Soccer back when we were 4th grade" Sakura saids,  
"I guess"   
"I'll help you don't worry" Sakura smiles,  
Tomoeda Garden  
  
"you didn't showed up when we left your house" Sakura saids, sitting under the tree. Syaoran followed suit and kept a distance between him and her.  
  
"so.. sorry" Syaoran said, bowing his head  
"Shaoran, this sounds uh, weird.. but did you remember that you told me you have an unseen side?" asked Sakura  
Syaoran blush "yeah?"  
Sakura smiles and blushes a little "I want to meet your unseen side, if its okay..."  
Syaoran's face gets more red "er.. are you sure?"   
  
Sakura nods   
  
"Okay, how about this.. I will take you out for dinner tonight.. is that okay?" Syaoran asked, nervously  
"Tonight?" Sakura asked, Syaoran nods "okay" she said,  
"Great!" Syaoran smiles at her "I'll pick you up at 7:00 is that okay with you?"  
"7 is fine" Sakura said, "okay now lets go, I will introduce you to Couch Tasakchi, of the soccer team"   
"Y-You don't have too-"  
"Come on, I insist" Sakura smiles and winks, Syaoran's face is so red.  
"Come on! put some back unto it!"   
"damn! thats not the way you kick the ball!"   
  
Sakura and Syaoran, saw the coach.. he is mad.  
  
"maybe this is not the right time to talk to him" Syaoran said, looking at Sakura  
  
Sakura frowns at him, and then grabs his hands  
  
The half of the guys smiles seeing Sakura, but glares at Syaoran...  
  
"Hi Coach, got a minute there?" Sakura asked,  
"I am busy Kinomoto-san" The couch didn't look at her   
"Come on Coach, I want you to meet my friend from China, Syaoran Li"  
"yeah, yeah come back some other time.. don't have time for this"  
"But he is good in soccer coach"  
"Sakura-"  
  
The coach looks at Syaoran, up and down.. "Fine. Go up there and lets see what you can do"  
Syaoran nods, Sakura holds his bag for him, and smiles "Go get them you 'Wolf'" she winks (Chette: ooooh another pet name for Syaoran.. oh you're bad Sakura-chan...)  
  
Syaoran smiles and salutes at her   
"Hey pay attention everyone.. Someone will try out for our team and his name is..." the coach asked Sakura "okay his name is Li Syaoran, from china.. first try out, Li go to the main goal, and when they kick the ball, you should catch the ball before it reaches the net okay?"  
  
Syaoran nods.  
  
"hehe.. that's the new boy and he is going to try for the soccer team"  
"isnt he the fast boy?"   
"Yeah, lets give him a soccer practice that he'll never forget"  
"Lets SUCK him UP"  
  
"begin!"  
  
Sakura smiles, those guys will be surprise   
  
The guy kick the ball really hard, Syaoran seeing the ball coming, as fast as he could, he dives and grabs the ball   
  
"what a guy!" the coach saids,  
"I told you Coach"  
"Big deal, he just got lucky" saids one the guys  
  
Then, they throw balls towards the net, and Syaoran got all of them.  
  
"he's good!"  
  
"now lets see how you kick" saids, the coach and now he's smiling, he called his best catcher "You go to the net, don't let Li score a goal"   
  
The guy nods

Syaoran got the ball.. he looks directly at the net. after a few seconds, He kicks it.. and score a goal,  
He kicks another ball again and score a goal again.. then another one and another one...  
  
"WELCOME TO THE TEAM! SYAORAN LI!"   
Sakura and Syaoran, were walking on the corridors, Syaoran could hear whispers about him being close to Sakura, the others whispering about him on the soccer field.   
  
"Shaoran-kun? I'll see you at 7?" Sakura asked, Syaoran nods.  
"oh my god! so he told you already?" Tomoyo asked, excitedly  
  
"told me what? we're just going on a date.. to meet the 'unseen side' of his" Sakura saids, looking at Tomoyo "what do you mean 'he told me what?" (Chette: yeah what do you mean by that Tomoyo-chan?...)  
  
"Oh, uh.. this dress looks good on you.. try it"   
"but its soo green!" Sakura saids, looking at the dress.. Tomoyo sighs with relief, Sakura forgot her question   
"Well, this is Syaoran Li were talking about" Tomoyo saids "Now come on"  
  
"Good Evening Touya, I just came here to get my Math notebook, you forgot to give it to me earlier" Yukito saids,  
"Sure, want some tea?" Touya asked, Yukito nods  
"So where is Sakura-chan?" Yukito asked, taking a seat  
"on her room, with Tomoyo-chan" Touya saids, he is making some tea for both of them.

"Oh hello, there Yukito-san" Tomoyo saids, smiling  
"Hi There Tomoyo, where is Sakura-chan?" he asked, smiling  
with a cue.. Sakura enters the Kitchen "How do I look Onichan?" Sakura asked,   
  
Sakura is wearing, a stunning green dress.. green jewelry, green shoes. her hair is braided, on on the color of her clips were green..   
  
(Chette: if sakura is an ordinary person, you would think she's weird to use this styles.. but the point is.. She is 'SAKURA'. and everything she wears.. if fits on her.. she's sooo beautiful. (not to mention the one who's going to date her will be Syaoran :p so think GREEN.. NOT THAT GREEN JEEZ! *hits you with a mallet*))   
  
Touya smiles, = time to tease the nervous Sakura =   
"Who are you? what have you done to my squirt sister? and Christmas is still far"   
  
Sakura sighs,  
  
"Oh come on, Touya.. She's so beautiful! Sakura-chan, you look like the princess of the Emeralds..." Yukito saids,  
Sakura blush  
  
"so Squirt, were are you going tonight?" Touya asked, who handed some spoon to Yukito  
"A date, Onichan" Sakura saids, sighing  
"A DATE?!?!?!" Both Yukito and Touya yells  
  
Sakura nods,  
  
"Hmm.. let me guess.. green dress.. green shoes.. green ponytail.. green jewelries.. Syaoran Li right?" Touya asked, smiling  
  
Sakura sighs, "Tomoyo's idea.. besides she saids, Shaoran loves Green"   
"Master Xiao-lang.. you're going to date behind Meiling-san back?" asked Wei  
"Shh.. you know that I don't like Meiling Wei" Syaoran saids, frowning "So what do you think?"   
"Green is really YOU Master Syaoran"   
  
Syaoran is wearing a green tuxedo. he loves green, but he is not sure if he would wear his favorite tuxedo on his first date "What if Sakura dress is white?" he asked, nervously adjusting his collar, looking at the mirror  
  
"Green is really you Master Xiao-lang"   
"How about Black?" Syaoran asked, looking at Wei  
"Green is really you Master Xiao-lang"   
  
Syaoran's sighs...  
at exact 7:00pm, a limo stops in front of the Kinomoto's Residence. The driver open the door for his master...   
  
Syaoran, tries to calm down.. he is carrying a bouquet of red roses...  
He knock on the door... he is soo nervous  
  
The door opened, Syaoran saw Touya smiling   
  
"Oh, perfect Color... did you and my sister talked about the color of the one you're going to wear on YOUR FIRST DATE?" Touya asked, smiling   
  
Syaoran enters the house "What do you mean Onichan Touya?"   
  
"Take a look Chinese Brat"   
  
Syaoran saw Sakura, his Jaw and the flowers Drop.   
Sakura is so beautiful   
Now he is glad, that he was wearing a green tuxedo.. and it was after all his favorite tuxedo.   
  
Coming back into the reality. He was about to pick up the roses, when he found out that the roses were on Sakura's hands "wha-"  
  
Touya smiles "I picked them and gave them to her"   
"thanks"  
"No problem,"  
"Lets go Sakura?" Syaoran hands his hand, and Sakura nervously accepted to hold Syaoran's hands  
"enjoy! squirts!"   
  
Both didn't talk inside the limo...

  
  
Another Note from the Author:   
  
Oh.. okay SYAORAN and SAKURA DATING!?!?! WHOOOOOO its the beginning of the S+S Moments! so what do you think is this.. Syaoran's mission anyway? huh? well.. its not card captor right? . and what is this Unseen side of Syaoran? huh? whooooooo....just read the story!!! okie!!! *sniffs* Thank you for reading it..  
  
R+R please  
  
Why aren't you giving me lots an lots of reviews?!?!   
waaaiiii is my story really that BAD?!?!!?!  
WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
More S+S!!!  
  
Translation:  
Onichan - Brother


	5. Syaoran's Mission Reveals

First attempt fanfic of Card Captor Sakura  
by: ChanChan  
all rights reserved on CLAMP

First Note from the Author:  
  
as you can basically see, the chapters were coming every day..  
but unfortunately the chapter 6 of this Fanfic will be out next thursday I guess  
Because I have to attend a job for our school..and for the government.. -.-  
  
so please understand..   
and also yeah, I did pair Meiling with someone here.. Although they have  
a little scene.. just a little scene for them..   
  
and no, Meiling is not THAT really BAD here in this story..   
because we know that she's not BAD right?   
  
Thank you to all the readers who spend their time reading my fanfic (even its not good ^.^;;)   
and thank you for your reviews.. arigato it gives me inspiration to continue the fic  
don't worry, after this story.. I'll make another one just for those readers who loves   
to read my fanfics ^.^ arigato once again... and yes, its all complete heehee  
  
This story takes place after Sakura defeated the Clow reed and in this story, there is no  
movie 2 happened.. and that Syaoran didn't confess he loves Sakura.. he just went back to Hongkong and that, um.. Meiling doesn't know that Syaoran is in love with Sakura. and that- oh what the heck.. just read the story =p   
This story takes place after Sakura defeated the Clow reed and in this story, there is no  
movie 2 happened.. and that Syaoran didn't confess he loves Sakura.. he just went back to Hongkong and that, um.. Meiling doesn't know that Syaoran is in love with Sakura. and that- oh what the heck.. just read the story =p   
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I saw a fanfic and the author said, that if she/he was the owner of CCS she/he will sue those authors forgetting to put some Disclaimer sooo weee I put I put DISCLAIMER!!! so don't get mad at me!!!  
  
CCS belongs to CLAMP and not Mine.. *bows*

Mission of the Heart  
Part 5: Syaoran's Mission reveals

  
The Limo stops in front of the Airport. The driver opens the door for Syaoran and Sakura.   
  
Sakura gasp. "Why are we here?" Sakura asked, nervously  
"um.. you'll see" Syaoran said smiles,  
  
"Master Xiao-lang"  
"Wei"  
"Its done Xiao-lang-sama" Wei saids, and then turns to look at Sakura "You look beautiful Sakura-san"  
"Thank you" Sakura saids, blushing.  
  
"Shall we?" Syaoran asked, "Trust me, I won't do anything stupid"   
Sakura's smiles and holds Syaoran's hands "Okay"  
  
Minutes passed by.. Sakura and Syaoran were riding the Li's personal Airplane.  
  
"S-Shaoran, um where are we going?" she asked, nervously  
"I said, trust me.. you want to see my unseen side right?" Syaoran saids, looking at her  
Sakura nods.  
"We'll be arriving in CHINA soon Master"  
  
"C-CHINA?!" Sakura yells  
Syaoran's nods  
  
"I never knew you were this rich" Sakura said,  
"Well you know the Li's... they're hiding that they are rich" Syaoran saids, shrugging.  
After a few minutes..   
  
Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on one of the fancy restaurant in China. Sakura still couldn't believe she was in China.

"This is my favorite restaurant, I went here when I was probably 6 years old and then , I swear that the next time I'll eat here.. I will be with MY SPECIAL SOMEONE" Syaoran saids, looking deeply at Sakura.  
  
Sakura smiles and blush "Thats so sweet of you, Shaoran.. you're someone special in my life too.. you're my friend" she saids, sipping some chinese soup  
  
"um.. yeah I guess so" Syaoran saids, frowning = that's not what I meant =  
"so.. is this your unseen side?"   
"yeah,"  
"Being romantic.. dating far away from Japan?" Sakura asked,  
"......"  
"anyways, maybe this is the right time to tell me about your mission?" Sakura asked,  
"um..."  
"Tell me Shaoran-kun"  
"Well, There is this girl.. I like.."  
  
"Honto ni, and its not Meiling-chan right?" Sakura asked, she frowns and felt sad at the same time = why am I feeling like this.. why do I feel jealous.. why did I felt upset when Shaoran said, he likes someone... I know he really doesn't like Meiling so I don't have to worry, demo...now he loves someone else and...=   
  
"yeah,"  
"So who?"  
"......."  
"Oh, anyways.. um did you told her already?"   
  
"no.. I am afraid that if I'll tell her.. she'll get mad and avoid me.. and what if she doesn't love me back?" Syaoran asked, looking at her  
  
Sakura tried to smile"not love you? come on Shaoran" Sakura holds Syaoran's hands "besides she sure is lucky to have you" she smiles  
  
"You think so?" Syaoran asked, smiling  
"yes" Sakura saids, smiling at him "You're very nice, protective, honest, understanding and cute" she saids, blushing   


After dinner...  
  
Syaoran and Sakura visited Syaoran's family, Li Yelan (Syaoran's Mother) is very surprise yet happy to see Syaoran, and Sakura, his lovely Friend. Sakura met all of them, including Syaoran's sisters. Fanren keeps asking her about the Clow cards, and Sakura agreed to answer all of them. Syaoran's Sisters keeps teasing the both of them too.  
  
After that...  
  
"Your Mother is very very nice" Sakura said, smiling  
"She's the greatest" Syaoran said, smiling back  
"and your Sisters too" Sakura said,  
"Well, they Like you.. I am so glad" Syaoran said, sighing with relief   
"So were are we going now?" Sakura asked,  
"you'll see" Syaoran said,  
  
The Limo stops in front of the bridge "Here we go Master"   
  
"Lets go"  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran are now standing infront of the Yunyan Pagoda  
  
"Shaoran" Sakura smiles at him "I never imagine that one day, I'll be here!" she saids, running towards the temple, looking at the pagoda temple "Oh my.. its soo big"  
  
Then she felt Syaoran's face pressed on her head, Sakura confused, she turns to look at him. "Shaoran-kun?"   
  
Syaoran didn't move, he looks deeply at her "I am not Weird Sakura" then he holds Sakura's hands "its just that, when you're in love... you get crazy sometimes.. you don't know what you're doing" Syaoran, breathes deeply and kisses Sakura's hands "you told me that I should tell her how I feel about her right? and that, you promise me that she will not avoid me or get mad at me"  
  
= Yes...i..it's me right Shaoran-kun? = Sakura controls her smile, so she decided to gasp "Oh my-"  
  
"I guess.. I should know now.. I should finish my mission... D-Do you love me Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked, looking straight and deep into her eyes searching for an answer..   
  
"...god." = yes... =  
"Do you?"  
= say yes Sakura! you love him! but... Meiling.. = "I.. I dont know" Sakura saids, turns to look away "I Like you, but Meiling-"  
"Will this help you to decide?" Syaoran lift Sakura's chin to meet Sakura's eyes.   
"wha-"  
  
Syaoran close his eyes, leans downward and Kiss Sakura.  
Kissing her deeply and passionately  
Sakura, at first is shock.. but then, she kissed back = yes I do! I do love him =  
  
Then... she saw Meiling.. in her mind  
  
She push him away  
  
Syaoran is confused, "What happen?"  
= I love you.. but this is wrong = "I-" Sakura looks away, "I don't love you" she said, not looking on his eyes.. or else, he'll find out that shes lying..  
  
"Sakura, I know you too well... and you don't mean that"   
"Not really, Shaoran, I don't love you" Sakura saids, turning her back on him  
  
"after the kiss?" Syaoran asked, frowning  
"Yes, I realize that I-I d-don't l-love you" = forgive me Shaoran... =  
"I don't BELIEVE YOU! You kiss me back! so passionately, so tender! You love me!" Syaoran yells, frustrated  
"......."  
  
Syaoran steps forward and hugs her tiny waist "You love me and don't deny it" he said, sighing and trying to calm his self  
  
Sakura's tears begins to falls.   
She wipes her tears, turns to look at him and push him away again "okay, so what if I do?"   
  
Syaoran smiles "Oh Sakura-" he was about to walk toward Sakura to hug her...  
  
"No! Stop! don't hug me again"  
  
"Sakura.."  
  
"Stop this Syaoran! Yes. I do love you. I really really do but-" Sakura cries "But.. this is all wrong! Meiling is my friend!" she yells  
  
"but we love each other-"  
"Gomen, I can't do that to Meiling" Sakura saids, shaking her head  
"Why?"  
  
Sakura looks at Syaoran, hearing Syaoran's voice crack up   
  
"WHY ITS ALWAYS MEILING?!! MEILING HERE, MEILING THERE! Why can't you be MORE SELFISH! Why can't you think about yourself Sakura!" Syaoran yells at her crying   
  
Sakura looks down   
  
Syaoran sighs, wiping his tears "Sakura... Who is more important Me the one you love or your friend Meiling?"   
  
Sakura glares at him   
  
"who Sakura?"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! How dare you ask question like that? How could I choose over my friend and my ARGH!" Sakura cries more  
  
Both were crying, Syaoran couldn't believe that Sakura is trying to sacrifice her love, for her friend...  
  
"I want to go home..."  
  
Syaoran sighs and nods

  
  
Another Note from the Author:   
  
Don't be alarm... nothing to worry about! come on We all know that this story is S+S right?!?! so  
there.. don't kill me!!!! its kinda suspense you know!! I don't want to end the story .. Not yet. Just keep reading.. don't worry! they will end up together okay? *runs away*  
  
More S+S!!!  
  
Translation:  
Demo - But


	6. Brother's Advice

First attempt fanfic of Card Captor Sakura  
by: ChanChan  
all rights reserved on CLAMP

First Note from the Author:  
  
Oh my GOD!!!   
arigato for the REVIEWS!!! *.* awww arigato arigato!!!  
well, I just got my break for my job.. so I look at all the reviews and I was so surprise Lots and Lots of them!  
  
Demo.. I need to clear some Things...  
  
PLEASE! I AM A BIG SAKURA+SYAORAN FAN TOO!  
But if I don't put a fighting scene with them.. wheres the SUSPENSE or CLIMAX of the STORY!?!?!  
so please.. don't get mad at me if I do write some problems on the story.. because without the Problems  
The story will go END! waaahhh  
  
Oh this Story is not that long.. it will only take 10 chapters  
  
and yes I DID PAIR MEILING WITH SOMEONE! jeez and its not SYAORAN ALLRIGHT!  
So cool your jets down S+S fans! @.@

Meiling fans.. Meiling will cause problems on this story but  
she's not going to bad person okay?  
  
Thank you to all the readers who spend their time reading my fanfic   
and thank you for your reviews.. arigato it gives me inspiration to continue the fic  
don't worry, after this story.. I'll make another one just for those readers who loves   
to read my fanfics ^.^ arigato once again... and yes, its all complete heehee  
  
This story takes place after Sakura defeated the Clow reed and in this story, there is no  
movie 2 happened.. and that Syaoran didn't confess he loves Sakura.. he just went back to Hongkong and that, um.. Meiling doesn't know that Syaoran is in love with Sakura. and that- oh what the heck.. just read the story =p   
  
Disclaimer: *sniffs* why do I have to say over and over that CCS is not mine? why? it hurts... anyways, CCS is owns by the CLAMP yeah, the company that made Rayearth too.  
Disclaimer: *sniffs* why do I have to say over and over that CCS is not mine? why? it hurts... anyways, CCS is owns by the CLAMP yeah, the company that made Rayearth too.

forgive my grammar.. English is just my Second language.   


Mission of the Heart  
Part 6: Brother's Advice

  
"Okae-" Touya opens the door and he was shock, seeing Sakura crying.   
  
Sakura runs to her room and lock her door.   
  
Touya saw a crying Syaoran, on the front gate...looking at Sakura's room.  
he sighs, he decided to talk to him   
  
"Li"  
  
Syaoran hearing, Touya, he wipes his tears and approach him  
  
"What happen? why are you crying? and why is Sakura crying?" he asked him,   
"Its a long Story Oni-"  
"We got all the time, I am here and I will listen" Touya saids,  
"I don't know how to explain all this" Syaoran looks down  
"Lets start from this question.. Do you Love Sakura?"   
"H-How did you know?"  
"I know Li.. I know, and everyone notice.. in fact even Yukito and my Father" Touya saids,  
"....."  
"When I see the way you look at her, the way you blush, the way you speak with her.. and you being protective of her"  
  
Syaoran nods "Yes... I Love her" wiping his tears, realizing his beginning to cry again, it hurts, it hurts more.. more than what he experienced when he's fighting with the enemies.. this one hell hurts more...  
  
"So why is she crying?"   
  
"I.. told her that I love her.. and she said, she loves me back but.. Meiling is her friend, I got so upset.. and I told her to choose" Syaoran sighing  
  
"You ask her to choose?"   
"Yes"  
"You know her! She count her friends as treasures!"  
"I know.. its wrong"  
  
"and if I were you, be careful talking to her about those kinda stuff, coz if ever, you became her boyfriend, it will be her first time. she still doesn't know how to handle a relationship. this is all first time on her"  
  
"but she chooses Meiling over me.. Maybe she doesn't love Me" Syaoran said, again, realizing he was about to cry again...   
"Remember when I saw you the last time and I was talking when she covered my mouth?"  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, eversince you went back to hongkong, she keeps talking about you, and she always wondered if you're thinking about her, if you're doing okay.. she always talks about you, thats why I got shocked when you told me that Sakura didn't even recognize you at first"  
  
"........"  
  
"I know that Sakura loves you, but she can't hurt Meiling feelings. She's confused right now.. if you keep doing this.. forcing her to choose between you and Meiling, she will get more upset at you and avoids you for the rest of your life" Touya said, crossing his arms and observing the chinese person in front of him. = he really do loves my sister, he's not the BRAT I used to know... =  
  
"NO! I'll die if she ignores me"  
"Don't worry, I'll help you with this.. I'll talk to her" Touya said, sighing  
Syaoran gave Touya a smile "Thank you very very much"  
*knock* *knock*  
  
"Come in *sniffs*"  
  
Touya enters Sakura's room and sits on Sakura's bed, Sakura is still wearing her dress and her face is so dirty, with her make up coz she crying   
  
"Squirt, your brother wants to talk to you.. if its okay?"   
"......."  
"oh well, I'll just leave then-"  
"No. Stay Onichan, its okay" Sakura saids, wiping her tears   
"so.. hows the date?" Touya asked as he sits on Sakura's bed  
Sakura smiles "We went to Hongkong"  
"China? wow that Chinese brat is very rich, imagine first date hongkong?"  
"........"  
"did you use airplane?"  
"Yes.. Li's private Plane"  
"ahh"  
"......."

"anyways, Don't laugh at me Sakura, when you hear this words.. I am just giving you a brotherly advice. But surely you're going to be shock coz you don't expect me talking about this stuff and-"  
  
"Get to the point alright?" Sakura sniffs and glares at her brother  
  
"Okay, Sakura, sometimes, life can be so difficult sometimes you have to choose.. which destiny should you choose and that means sacrificing one thing just to get the other one"   
  
"What do you mean *sniffs* by that Onichan?" Sakura asked,  
Touya reaches out his handkerchief on his pocket "Here, use this"  
"Thanks" Sakura accepts the Handkerchief and uses it.  
"I talked to Li"  
  
Sakura looks away, controlling her tears... the words.. still fresh on her mind, 'Do you Love me Sakura?' and the kiss... it felt wonderful.. wonderful but wrong.  
  
"Squirt, its not easy for you to choose. But that's Life!"  
  
"But if I choose Meiling, I won't lose the both of them! Shaoran will still be my friend" Sakura sniffs "But If I choose Shaoran, I'll Lose Meiling as my friend"   
  
"Demo.. can you stand, seeing Shaoran MARRY Meiling? especially you know that Shaoran loves you and not her?"   
  
"Yes"  
  
Touya shakes his head "Squirt, you can't answer me using your 'easy-ignore answer' I know you don't mean that"   
Then sighs and added "and how did you know that after that happens.. Syaoran will still be your friend? after you dump him"  
  
"Onichan"  
  
"Syaoran will avoid you for the rest of your life, and I know you wouldn't like that" Touya said, looking at his sisters eyes...   
  
Sakura begins to cry again...  
  
"Make your Decision wisely Sakura, analyze the situation.."   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Its EASY to find a FRIEND. but its HARD to find a SUITABLE BOYFRIEND" Touya saids, "Plus, if this boyfriend of yours succeed in your relationship.. one day you'll be with him, to marry him and be with him forever and ever, he will take care of you, just like what Otousan, Me and Mom did to you"  
  
"Onichan"  
  
"oh and one more thing.. I don't say that I am in favor of Li Syaoran.. but I tell you, He really really loves you Sakura, he'll do everything for you"   
  
Then Touya exited her room   
Sakura cries more.. then her phone rang...

  
  
Another Note from the Author:   
  
Sorry if this chapter is really really short. Well, its all brotherly advice from Touya ehehe ^.^;; but don't kill me yet. even Sakura didn't accept Syaoran's love.. just read the other chapters to find out if Sakura will accept Syaoran's love for the second time...ohh and Meiling is going to do something evil tooo.....(demo.. not that Evil)  
  
More S+S!!!


	7. Sayonara my heart Sayonara my love

First attempt fanfic of Card Captor Sakura  
by: ChanChan  
all rights reserved on CLAMP

First Note from the Author:  
  
Okay yeah yeah, I know that someone out there is waiting for the next chapters  
and I told you that you will have to wait until THURSDAY!  
  
But GOD! I love your reviews  
I LOVE YOU ALL   
  
SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
ARIGATO!!!  
  
This story takes place after Sakura defeated the Clow reed and in this story, there is no  
movie 2 happened.. and that Syaoran didn't confess he loves Sakura.. he just went back to Hongkong and that, um.. Meiling doesn't know that Syaoran is in love with Sakura. and that- oh what the heck.. just read the story =p   
  
Disclaimer: okay, I admit, putting a disclaimer on the fanfic is 'kinda fun too' hehehe anyways, don't ask.. just remember CCS doesn't belong to me.. the owner is the CLAMP.  
|  
Forgive my grammar.. english is not my first language.  
  
R+R!!!  


Mission of the Heart  
Part 7: Sayonara my heart...Sayonara my Love...

  
"Where have you been?" Meiling ask, looking at Syaoran   
"How many times do I have to tell you 'MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Syaoran yells back at her  
"and how many times do I have to tell you that its my business because I am your FIANCEE!"  
"Whatever" Syaoran sighs  
  
"Oh yeah, before I forgot.. My Mom told me that the wedding will be held next week"   
"WHAT?!?!"  
"My Mother saids, its time that the two of us should get married.. she already talked to your Mother and arrange everything"   
  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Syaoran yells "WHY are you DOING THESE THINGS and WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"   
  
"Because I am a Li and you're a Li and a Li must Marry another Li to continue the generation so that means you are MINE"   
  
Syaoran is really really angry, after the disastrous date and now.. he's going to marry meiling? Syaoran grabs Meiling collar, Meiling is really really scared  
  
"I'D RATHER DIE than MARRYING YOU"   
"Xiao-lang-sama please put Meiling-sama down"  
"ack I can't breathe, you're scaring me Xiao-"  
  
Syaoran push Meiling into the Sofa and went on his room.  
TOMOEDA HIGH..  
  
Sakura notice that Syaoran is late. When he enters the room, Sakura decided that she will talk to him. But Syaoran didn't sit beside her. He sat on the other chair away from her Sakura frowns  
  
Their classmates begins to whispers when they saw Syaoran and Sakura are far away from each other...  
  
"class.. may I have your attention please?"  
  
The class looks at the professor   
  
"it seems that, its just been 3 days.. Syaoran Li enrolled here in Tomoeda.. but right now.. he decided to leave school and come back to hongkong"  
  
there are lots of ooohss and awws  
  
Sakura is trying her best to control her tears. She glance at Syaoran, who's looking down  
"But why?!?!!"  
"sorry coach, family problems.."  
"aww we're gonna miss ya Li!"  
"there goes my winning boy..."   
Syaoran sighs, he was cleaning his locker   
and when he close his locker and turns on the left, he saw Sakura  
  
"I want to talk to you Now" Sakura saids, Syaoran nods  
TOMOEDA GARDEN..  
  
"You're leaving School coz you're going to return to Hongkong?" Sakura asked, looking at Syaoran, who sat a little far away from her   
  
"Yes"  
"Is this because of what happen?"  
"I don't want to be with Meiling Sakura..."  
  
Syaoran crawls towards her and holds her hands, crying "Its you that I love"  
  
Sakura looks at him 'but I tell you, He really really loves you Sakura, he'll do everything for you'  
Sakura eyes begins to get wet  
  
"Shaoran..."  
Syaoran sobs "give our Love a chance" he said,  
  
"I.. I can't" Sakura cries more "I am so sorry"  
"Sakura..." Syaoran lets go of Sakura's hands "I understand you" Syaoran stands up, he wipes his tears and smiles fakely at Sakura "Sayonara Kinomoto-san"   
  
Then he left Sakura sitting and crying under the tree...  
"Master Xiao-lang"  
"Where is Meiling?"  
"She's in the Verandah Master"  
"Meiling?"  
Meiling turns to look at the voice "What is it?"  
"I want to ask you something"  
  
"If you're going to ask me if I can back out the wedding, forget it. its too late. you have no girlfriend to represent on the Li clan.. so the wedding will continue" Meiling said, continuing reading a magazine  
  
"That's not what I want to ask you"  
"Well then, what is it?"  
"About the wedding.."  
"What about it?"  
"Meiling, do you really Love me?"  
"of course I do"  
  
= Sakura, just don't want to give our love a chance... Meiling here will give up everything just to be with me... Li, I know you're making the right choice =   
  
Syaoran sighs, and looks at her "We will go back to hongkong tomorrow.. to prepare for Our wedding"   
"REALLY?!?!"  
Syaoran tries to smile "Yes"  
  
Meiling Hug him, and whispering I love yous to him, how he wish Sakura is the one whos doing that Syaoran hug Meiling tightly = Sayonara my heart =  
  
Wei sighs, he knows.. Syaoran is not happy with his decision..  
Night time...  
  
Wei was about to close all the lights when he saw his master on the garden, holding a wine and looking at some cherry blossom tree. Wei remembered that Syaoran bought a cherry blossom plant and ask him to plan one of the plants on the garden..   
  
They're not blooming.. but they are still beautiful...  
  
Sakura....  
  
"Master?"  
  
Syaoran turns and saw him, he felt a little dizzy, he's been drinking too many "Yesh?"  
  
"Xiao-lang-sama, your flight is early, you need to rest and sleep long.. and this is not you master. you don't drink" Wei tried to get the wine on Syaoran, but Syaoran push him away   
  
"leave meh ahlone"  
"Master..."  
  
Syaoran turns to look at the Cherry Blossom tree again "Sakurah.. they aren't bloohming but they're still beautifulh right?"  
  
"Of course Master.. Sakura are really the prettiest-"   
  
Wei understand him..   
  
SAKURA...  
  
"Master, your Drank.. please give me the bottle"  
  
Syaoran shove his hands and drank the wine on the bottle, after he finish the other one.. he opens the other one again, he felt dizzy but he manage not to show it to Wei, he is crying.. = it hurts.. god, it really really hurts =  
  
"Master give me that Bottle"  
"Don't stoph meh, I am shelebrating my newh lifeh"   
"But master-"  
  
"Why can't sheh giveh meh a sahance?" Syaoran drank another one, closing his eyes.. tears falling on his face.  
"It hurtsh so much wei.. I love her soh much and it hurtsh to leaveh her..."  
  
"Master you're drunk-"  
  
"Sheh told meh that she loves meh but what about meilingh?" Syaoran laughs "Sheh really treasuresh her friends, I understandh hersh alrighth but... what about meh?"   
  
"Master-"  
"God, I love her Wei.. I reallyh reallyh Love her"  
SAKURA....  
Sakura blinks, = funny I thought I heard someone called me. = She glance at her clock its 3:48 am.. = too early = she yawns and returns back to sleep.  


Sakura walks on the park, and saw a guy on the swing. She approach him and saw it was Syaoran...  
  
"Shaoran? what are you doing here?"  
"Waiting for you"  
"for what?"  
"To say Goodbye"  
"Huh?"  
"Since, you can't accept my love.. I'll marry Meiling"  
"Shaoran.."  
(Smiling sadly) "Remember that I'll always Love you.. Sakura-chan..."

  
Sakura eyes opens, it was a dream, She needs to talk to him...   
*Ding Dong*  
  
Wei answered the door "May I- oh Miss Kinomoto-san" he smiles  
Sakura smiles "is Shaoran home?"  
"He went back to hongkong, Sakura-sama"   
"What?!?!"  
"He and Meiling went back to hongkong to prepare for their wedding"  
  
"WEDDING?" Sakura begins to cry  
"Xiao-lang-sama.. decided that it would be okay, to make the wedding early as much as possible"  
"...."  
"and He wants too say goodbye but he decided not to do it, coz its hard for him to say Goodbye to you"  
Sakura looks at him "because he really really loves you Ms.Kinomoto-san"  
  
Sakura cries some more  
  
Wei offered her a tissue "Kinomoto-sama, its not my business.. but why are you afraid to Love Xiao-lang-sama?"   
Sakura accepted the Tissue "Nani?" she wipes her tears   
"I know you have feelings for Xiao-lang-sama"  
"......."  
"such a wonderful love but destiny didn't gave them a chance.. sometimes, Destiny can be so cruel"  
"Thanks, I am going now"  
"Kinomoto-san.. if Xiao-lang-sama comes back, are you willing to accept his Love?"  
Sakura's tears falls again "I would Love too"  
  
Wei smiles  
  
"but I can't" = and its too late... =  
  
Wei frowns, Sakura left him.  
*rings rings*  
  
"Wei?"  
"Hai Master "  
"I just called, to tell you that I am already here in Hongkong.. so how things over there?"   
"Master I am glad you're safe and yes, everything is fine here.. except Sakura-sama went here"  
"Sa-Sakura?"  
"Yes Master, and when she founds out that you went back over there... she cried a lot"  
"Sakura-chan, are you okay?"   
"Wha-? oh I am so sorry Tomoyo-chan" Sakura saids, looking at her homework  
"I ask if you're- Sakura? .. Sakura!"  
"I - wha- what? I am so sorry"   
Tomoyo sighs "Never Mind"  
  
Sakura's father smiles, seeing Tomoyo and Sakura on the dinner table. Touya and Mr. Kinomoto enters the kitchen. "Oh yeah, you have an mail from the Li clan Sakura"   
  
Sakura smiles = Shaoran wrote! =  
  
but when she open it, she felt weak, her blood drains away..  
it was invitation of Meiling and Syaoran's wedding  
  
She run towards her room and cries  
  
That confused Tomoyo, her father and Touya.

"Muchin (mother) why did you called me?"  
"Sit down my son.. "  
"Is there a problem?"  
Siefa hugs him "No not at all, we just want to ask you if you're happy with Meiling"  
Syaoran sighs,  
  
"What about Sakura?" Fanren asked him "I thought, you and her would make a lovely couple"   
"She.. She didn't want me" Syaoran's voice crack up  
"oh my.."  
  
"I mean, she didn't want to hurt Meiling.. coz Meiling is her friend" Syaoran said, for the first time.. his family saw him cry...  
  
"But I love her Muchin!" Syaoran cries on Yelan's Chest  
Yelan looks sad and so does his sisters.   
"you're crying again"   
Sakura wipes her tears   
Touya looks at the envelop "coz of this?"  
"Give me that Onichan!"  
"Squirt, its still early to stop the wedding"   
"I can't"  
"yes you can! you love Syaoran! and Syaoran loves you!"  
"But Meiling-"  
"Meiling will understand!" Touya sighs looking at his sister "if you love Syaoran, stop the wedding or else.. you and Syaoran will suffer for the rest of your life"

  
"Tells us, son.. do you want to continue the wedding or not?" Yelan asked him about 3 times already  
Syaoran just looks at her   
  
"Xiaolang, we need to know" one of his sisters said,  
  
Syaoran close his eyes and saw Sakura smiling on him but then.. he remembered what happen on the first and final date..."Stop this Shaoran! Yes. I do love you. I really really do but this is all wrong! Meiling is my friend!" Tears falls on his face, then he saw Meiling hugging and saying I love you to him... Syaoran sighs, he opens his eyes and looks at his family  
  
"Yes I will continue the wedding"  
  
His sister frowns, his mother sighs "Very well,"

  
LI's GARDEN...  
  
Meiling decided to walk along the garden, its been a long time.. a long time, she miss this place..  
and tomorrow this will be hers.. she will marry the most wonderful and powerful man in China..  
  
"are you really going to marry him, Meiling?"  
Meiling looks at the voice "and Who are you?" she asked, raising one eyebrow  
".. Meiling.. are you really going to marry him?"  
Meiling looks at the guy's eyes.. she could see sadness.. "WHO are you?!?!" she asked again  
  
The guy sighs, he bows his head and turns to leave  
  
"WAIT!! who.. are you?" Meiling asked again, = Who is he? =  
The guy cursed in Chinese... tears fall on his face, = Meiling, if only.. I had the guts to tell you how I feel... =  
Meiling stood there for several minutes.. looking to where direction the guy dissapeard..  
  
Then it hit her...  
  
"Chao-su?"

  
Sakura can't sleep. she was looking at the invitation..  
= tomorrow is the day, why am I feeling like this? = Sakura stand = I must be happy! my two friends were going to get married tomorrow! = then she sighs, controlling her tears = I am not going to cry anymore.. =  
*ring* *ring*  
  
The phone rang, she pick it up "Moshi, Moshi.. Kinomoto residence, Sakura Speaking"  
  
There was no voice on the line but Sakura knew that there is someone on the other line, coz she could hear breathing...  
  
"I am not in the mood for this!"  
"........."  
  
"I am going to count to three.. if you won't speak then I'll put the phone down"   
"........"  
"1"  
"........"  
"2!"  
  
"S-Sakura..."  
  
Sakura stop, she knew the voice.. her heart beats fast "S-Shaoran?"  
  
and then the voice stops again

Sakura breathe deeply, as tears falls on her cheeks again "Shaoran please, answer me.. don't put the phone down.. I miss you so much" Sakura sobs   
  
"I'm still here...I miss you too..."  
"Thank God,"  
  
"Sakura... lots of things.. going through my mind lately.. lots of questions.. and they all need some answers.. Do I love Meiling? am I going to continue the wedding? Do I need to suffer for the rest of my life? there are a lot Sakura but even there are a lot of things on my mind lately.. there is one thing for sure.."  
  
".........."  
  
"I -" Syaoran begins to cry  
= oh god don't cry = Sakura cries some more  
"Sakura.. I can't love anyone.. only you.. and no one else..."  
"Shaoran..."  
  
Both were crying, hard   
  
"I know you do love me.. and I am happy, even just for a thought or in my dreams.. we will be together someday"   
  
"Shaoran..."  
  
"This hurts a lot you know, its even more painful, when I got those bruises on our cardcaptor fights... It hurts as hell Sakura... I never cried this way before.. "  
  
"*sobs*"  
"I want to marry the WOMAN I love.. But I guess we're not destined to be together.."  
"Shao-"  
  
"Oh *sobs* I need to put the phone down.. I need to sleep early" Syaoran laughs sarcastically "its my wedding tomorrow"  
  
"Shaoran-"  
  
"Good luck to your life, and if anyone would come and take my place.. in your heart... I hope and pray he loves you the way I do.. or more than that"   
  
"Shaoran-"  
  
"Zai Jian Sakura... Wo Ai Ne... I love you..."   
  
"Shaoran- Please wait- Shaoran"  
Syaoran put the phone down, reach for his pocket.. it was Sakura's picture when they were in 4th grade.. Syaoran looks one more time.. "Good bye my Love..." He tried ripping it.. but he can't..   
"Shaoran! please hello? Hello Shaoran let me- hello?! Shaoran"  
  
She heard the busy signal, she carefully put the phone down and cried herself to sleep...

  
  
Another Note from the Author:   
  
um... okay, The second time too.. Sakura didn't accept Syaoran.. er *looks at all mad fans of Syaoran and Sakura* hey! its not yet finish okay? *hits head with mallet*  
  
and who is this Chao-su? (even I made him up okie?)  
  
fine more about him on the next chapter  
  
sorry.. I really have to go to my job... oh my god I am late!!!  
HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
More S+S!!!


	8. Will I say I do?

First attempt fanfic of Card Captor Sakura  
by: ChanChan  
all rights reserved on CLAMP

First Note from the Author:  
  
This story takes place after Sakura defeated the Clow reed and in this story, there is no  
movie 2 happened.. and that Syaoran didn't confess he loves Sakura.. he just went back to Hongkong and that, um.. Meiling doesn't know that Syaoran is in love with Sakura. and that- oh what the heck.. just read the story =p   
  
Disclaimer: *writes something in the paper* ..... ..... ..... .... *shows it to the readers* 

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED ON CLAMP. coz CCS is own by CLAMP. Meaning, I don't own them.  
I did wrote the fanfic for SAKURA and SYAORAN fans just like me.

Forgive my grammar.. english is not my first language.

R+R!!!  


Mission of the Heart  
Part 8: Will I say I do?

  
The Next day...  
  
China...  
  
Meiling is very excited and happy, as she is looking in the mirror.   
Her Mother and the other servants of the Family Li were trying to make her more beautiful.  
and because both were happy, they didn't notice that the door opened a little and one chinese guy  
peeked and look sadly at them...

  
Syaoran looks handsome at his Black Tuxedo, his mother and sisters were amazed and yet, they could feel sadness as they look at him..   
  
Syaoran looks in the mirror thinking = Will I say I do? = 

  
Japan...

Sakura sighs, looking at the clock.. just 2 more hours ...   
2 more hours and after that, Syaoran will be Meiling's Husband...  
  
She wipes her tears, looking back at the invitation..   
she was invited but she cant go there.. knowing, She loves Syaoran  
and Syaoran loves her and yet.. she's not the one.. the one who will stand there beside him and-  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"  
  
Sakura looks at her window and saw Cerberus  
  
"Kero-chan, are you alright?" she asked,  
"No time for this! lets hurry!!!"   
"Okay" Sakura said, agreeing.. this is just what she needs to take Syaoran out of her head..   
Touya saw Sakura and Cerberus flew and overheard everything.   
he called Tomoyo...  
"You look very handsome my son"  
"........"  
"Are you alright?"  
"yeah I am Mom,"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive"  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
Syaoran's Mother Opens the door and it was Tomoyo  
  
"Can I please speak to your Son, Mrs. Li?"   
"Of course, Come in Tomoyo"  
  
"Tomoyo"  
"Touya-san, called, he said.. He saw Kero and Sakura flew into the sky"  
".........."  
"and he overheard them, that Sakura is going to fight a clow card here.. in Hongkong"  
".........."  
"Li! are you going to help her?"  
  
Syaoran bows his head, "I.. can't.. my wedding will start any minute"  
  
"But Xiao-lang, if you truly love this girl.. then Help her!" Yelan said, looking at Syaoran  
"I said, goodbye to her last night Mom"  
"But Son, you love-"  
"My heart died last night" Syaoran said, now looking at his Mother and then he turned to look at Tomoyo "She can do it. I can't help her"   
  
Tomoyo sighs,  
"So where is this Clow card you say?" Sakura asked, riding on Cerberus back  
"I saw a clow card in Hongkong, at the Yunyan Pagoda!"  
"But Thats Impossible! I thought we captured all of the cards?" Sakura exclaimed  
"Yes, but Eriol accidentally made a card for fun.. and he accidentally drop it when he and Spinel sun where flying around the world!!"  
  
"Yunyan Pagoda you said?" Sakura asked, frowning  
"yes, do you know the place?" Cerberus asked,   
"Shaoran and I went over there on our first date" she said, frowning more  
"oh.. you did?"  
Syaoran is walking down the aisle, thinking about Sakura.. and the clow card, fighting as Card Captor again, and here he is.. her partner.. walking down the aisle.. going to marry someone.. that he doesn't love...  
  
He is really really worried, its been 7 years..   
and Now Sakura is going to face another Card after 7 years..  
all by herself..  
  
Syaoran shakes his head with frustration = no please Syaoran, This is your day, Sakura didn't want you right? =  
  
"Are you alright my son?" asked Yelan  
"Yes I am"  
"Sakura over there!"  
"all right! Key of which holds the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me by the contract, I Sakura, command you! Release!"  
  
Sakura saw the card, destroying the place, = No I can't let that card destroy Yunyan Pagoda! That place is very important and memorable for me! =  
  
"JUMP!" Sakura uses jump card and then she picks one of her cards again "SHADOW!"   
  
But the Shadow card was caught by the hurricane, Sakura returns the Shadow into the card, Then the hurricane saw Sakura and run towards her  
  
"SAKURA RUN!!!!"  
  
Sakura runs but she tripped,   
  
"SAKURA STAND UP!"  
"oh god..."   
"SAKURA STAND UP!"  
  
The Hurricane caught Sakura   
  
"ITEEEEE KERO!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
= SAKURA! =   
  
Syaoran's heart begins to beat fast all of the sudden, he touch his heart, sweating all over = SAKURA IS IN DANGER! =  
Sakura was trapped inside the Hurricane, = I can't breathe... I can't move.. God, is this the end of me? just for the last time .. I want to see.. Shaoran... =  
"SHAORAN..."  
  
Syaoran heard Sakura, he knows he heard her calling him... = was it just my imagination? = he wipes his face, his sweating all over, and he can feel pain in his heart, he can't breathe..   
  
"Xiao-lang"  
  
Syaoran jumps hearing his voice, he looks at the priest   
  
"Do you?"  
  
Syoaran is confused "Do I what?"  
  
"Do you accept Meiling as your wife?, till death do you apart?"   
  
= Will I say I do? = Syaoran looks at Meiling, who is smiling "I..." Syaoran close his eyes = I can't love anyone.. but Sakura... =  
  
"Xiao-lang"  
  
"Xiao-lang!" Meiling yells  
  
Cerberus went to the church, the people gasped seeing a big lion with wings "SYAORAN!"  
"its the legendary guardian Beast of the cards!" Fanren yells  
"CERBERUS!" Syaoran yells  
"SAKURA! she's in great DANGER!"  
Meiling frown "Cerberus, you can take care of that right?, its my wedding! damnit!"   
  
They all look at Meiling, Meiling blush  
  
"I can't! she is inside!!! the hurricane!!!! she was trapped!" Kero yells  
"WHAT?!" Syaoran yells back  
  
"What's the meaning of this? and who is this Lion?" asked Meiling's Mother  
Syaoran's Mother pats Syaoran "Go Ahead, rescue her" she smiles  
Syaoran smiles  
  
"Whats the meaning of this?!?! and who is this lion interrupting my Daughter's Wedding?!?!?!"   
  
"Aunt, I can explain, but not now..." Syaoran saids, looking at Meiling's Mother, then he turns to look at Meiling "Meiling, I am sorry, I can't marry you... I don't love you"   
  
Meiling tears fell on her face "You love Kinomoto-san right?"   
Syaoran blush and nods   
"whats the meaning of this?!?!?!" Meiling's Mother is very very angry  
  
Meiling threw her veil, and rode on Cerberus's Back and then, she looks at Syaoran "What are you waiting for? don't tell me you're going to let her Die!" Meiling yells, smiling at Syaoran

= Meiling.. she didn't change... = the guy smiled and sighs happily = I am so glad.. =  
  
Syaoran smiles back "but-"  
  
"Sakura is my friend, and I know.. that you already told her that you love her.. but she didn't accept your love coz she doesn't want to hurt me.." Meiling said, and then she notice the guy smiling at him, she couldn't help but to smile at him  
  
"But how-" Syaoran asked, looking at Meiling and then he saw Wei waving at him, "Wei..."  
  
"HEY! COUSIN! your GIRLFRIEND is IN DANGER! GET A MOVE ON!!" Meiling yells and put her hands  
on her waist  
  
Syaoran smiles and nods, he rode at Cerberus back with Meiling and they flew away from the chapel...

"Wait a minute?, Xiao-lang has a girlfriend already?" Meiling's mother asked,  
  
Syaoran's mother nods "yes, he did.. but his girlfriend is also one of Meiling's Friend in Japan, and so that, she won't hurt her friend.. she sacrifice her love.. and that means.. letting Meiling marry my son"  
  
"really? I want to meet her..."

  
  
Another Note from the Author:   
  
Oh okay, I will use all the words when they were fighting demo.. this will be the combination of the english and japanese words (er in fighting coz.. I really really like it when Sakura yells the name of the card and then she'll yell what will the card do afterwards)  
  
and well, as you see.. Meiling is not really bad right? and you can see is this story.. that there are no bad persons. right? I kinda like that...

and what about the other chinese guy?  
  
Okay, Syaoran on his way.. to save the WOMAN he loves...   
  
Continue R+R!! arigato!!


	9. I'll Do anything, for the woman I Love

First attempt fanfic of Card Captor Sakura  
by: ChanChan  
all rights reserved on CLAMP

First Note from the Author:

waaaahhh only 2 more chapters and I am done!  
awww don't worry! I'll post another fanfic okie?  
  
This story takes place after Sakura defeated the Clow reed and in this story, there is no  
movie 2 happened.. and that Syaoran didn't confess he loves Sakura.. he just went back to Hongkong and that, um.. Meiling doesn't know that Syaoran is in love with Sakura. and that- oh what the heck.. just read the story =p   
  
Disclaimer: I dreampt that CCS is mine!! bwaahahhahahaha but sad to say, CCS is own by clamp. (and its not mine ;.;)

Forgive my grammar.. english is not my first language.

R+R!!!  


Mission of the Heart  
Part 9: I'll Do anything, for the woman I Love...

  
"over there!" Cerberus points at the hurricane, Syaoran heart beats fast, Sakura is inside the Hurricane, unconcious.  
  
"SAKURA!"

Sakura opens her eyes weakly and smiles "Shao...ran..." then after that, the hurricane covers her whole body  
  
"SAKURAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Xiaolang! Do something!" Meiling yells, still in her wedding gown. Her heart beats fast too.. seeing her friend trap inside the Hurricane.   
  
"Don't give up! rescue her!" Cerberus yells   
"Here!" Yelan threw Syaoran's sword,   
He grabs it and smiles at his Mother "Thank you"   
Yelan smiles "Rescue her my son"  
  
Syaoran looks at the Hurricane, = Hang in there, Sakura.. I am coming.. =   
  
"Do you still have some of the cards there Kero-chan?" Tomoyo asked,  
  
Cerberus looks at the cards, and he is panicking "I can't find anything that-" then he saw the fly card "Li, the fly card.."  
  
Syaoran nods, "FLY!" Syaoran yells, tears on his eyes "COME FORTH!" he said then he fly towards the Hurricane, wings on his back   
  
"Be careful! Xiao-lang!!!" Meiling yells,  
"Oh god.. please let he be okay..." Yelan prays, closing her eyes  
  
"Sakura I am coming!!!" Syaoran yells, tears continues to falls on his face, then he pick another card again "SHIELD! COME FORTH!"   
  
Then the shield card, appears all around Syaoran, but the shield got weak, entering the hurricane "ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"   
  
"XIAOLANG!!!"  
Syaoran is inside the hurricane, without shield, = I can't breathe.... = He was about to closed his eyes when, he saw Sakura.. "Sak..ura.." = No! I have to save her.. I have to... = Syaoran begins to swim on the hurricane, reaching for Sakura  
  
Sakura opens her eyes, seeing Syaoran "Sha...o...ran..." = am I dreaming?... =  
  
"SA..KURA!!!"  
= am I? =  
"SA...KU...RA! D...DON'T L...LEA...VE M..ME! I.. I AM C...COM...ING! PLE...ASE DON'T LE..A..VE M..ME!!!"   
  
= Shaoran, coming over here?.. I must be dreaming =  
"SA....KU...RA P..P..LEA...SE! I.. LO...VE Y...O...U!"   
  
Sakura saw Shaoran crying, = even this is just a dream, I have to reach out... for him.. I have too = Sakura tries her best to reach out for him... "Sha...o..ran..."  
  
"SA...KU...RA!" = a little more, oh please god.. a little more.. let me hold her = "L....et m...e h...old you... Sa...ku...ra, My... Sak...ura..."   
  
"Shao...ran..."  
  
Syaoran, grabs her hands and when he got her hands, he hugs her tightly = Thank you Kami-sama.. Thank you =  
= I am not dreaming.. this is real... =  
"Sak..uh..ra..."  
"Sha...o...ran.. w-why?"   
"Shh" Syaoran squeeze her "I..did..n't mar..ry Mei...ling... its y..o..u tha...t I ..lo...ve"   
"Oh.. Shao...ran.."   
"Sakura... we ne...ed to get... out of he..re.. fast..."   
Sakura smiles, weakly "Use th...is..." Sakura saids, and then she fell unconcious   
"Sa...kura!"   
  
Syaoran looks at the cards, it was the big card and the little card.. he looks at Sakura = okay... = he tried his best to get his sword, holding Sakura.. it was hard but he has to do it. "B-BIG! COME FORTH!"   
  
Syaoran begins to get big, all of them were shock seeing Syaoran getting more and more big,   
  
"Oh my.. my son.."  
"Li do it!" Cerberus yells,  
  
Syaoran finally realized that it was his first time, to end a fight.. it was always Sakura ending all of the fights back when they were still 10 years old, he saw Sakura on the hurricane, he pick her gently and looks at her, in his palm.. admire her face a little, and put her on the street, in front of Cerberus and Tomoyo. "Take care of her, I'll finish this" Syaoran's voice echoed on the place, Tomoyo smiles and nods and Meiling runs towards them, and tries her best to held and aid her dearest friend...  
  
Syaoran smiles, "Thank you Meiling..." he said,   
Meiling nods and smiles "Go ahead, Save the world Syaoran Li"   
  
Syaoran faced the big Hurricane, The Hurricane is alive.. he blows some wind, toward Syaoran   
Syaoran tries his best to beat the hurricane  
"Ho..e... " Sakura opens her eyes,   
"Sakura-chan" Tomoyo saids and hugs her friend,  
"Kinomoto-san, you're soo stupid" Meiling yells and then hugs her  
"M-Meiling, Where is Shaoran?" she asked, looking at the two  
  
Cerberus points at the hurricane and a big Syaoran fighting  
  
"H...oe!"  
  
The Hurricane is getting mad at him, he blew lots of things on him "arghHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Shao....ran!!!" Sakura tries to stand up, despite of Tomoyo and Meiling's yelling on her not to go there "BIG!!" Sakura yells,  
  
The Creature looks at his owner "MAKE ME BIG TOO!" Sakura yells, trying her best to stand up.. even her body hurts  
The big Covers Sakura's body and she begins to get big   
  
"SAKURA NO!!!!!"  
  
"SAK....URA?" Syaoran said, trying to stand up,   
  
The people in Hongkong were looking at the 2 giants and the hurricane  
"SHIELD! PROTECT SHAORAN FROM THE POWER OF HURRICANE!" Sakura yells, The shield card covers Syaoran's Body   
  
Syaoran smiles at Sakura   
  
"Hurry! Shaoran finish him!"  
  
"CARD CREATED BY CLOW, ABANDONED THY AGED FORM AND BE REBORN UNDER THY NEW MASTER UNDER THE NAME OF SYAORAN!" Syaoran yells, The hurricane turns to a yellow chinese card, and Syaoran saw it falling "OH NO!!!"  
"LOOK OUT!! CARD FALLING!"  
"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!"  
  
Syaoran caught the card, before hitting the ground, he sighs with relief, he looks at the card and put it into his pocket. He glance around and saw a big sakura unconcious, he run toward her.. rumbles on the floor   
  
"OOOoooHHHHHAAA just like an e-earthquakkkeee" Tomoyo said,   
"Thats not an earthquake Tomoyo-chan, The brat is running towards the squirt" Touya said, crossing his arms  
"oh my! How did you get so fast in here?" Tomoyo asked,   
  
Touya looks at the giant Syaoran now, kneeling beside Giant Sakura = Take care of her.. or else... =  
  
"Touya-san?"  
"Huh?" Touya looks down at Tomoyo  
"How did you get so fast in here?" Tomoyo asked, again   
  
"Oh.. Yuki turns to Yue, sensing his mistress is in Danger and I asked him if I can come with him" Touya said, pointing at Yue standing beside Kero  
  
"Oh"  
"My son... really loves her..."  
  
Syaoran wipes his tears, and pick up the 'little card' he breathe deeply and yells, "LITTLE! COME FORTH" Then the small card went out of the card and stand in front of Syaoran and Sakura, Syaoran held Sakura tight and looks at the card "Little.. return us, into our original form"   
  
The little card nods, he covers Syaoran and Sakura's bodies...  
The families, run towards the two of them, the little creature was back on the card, and Syaoran is still hugging Sakura tightly  
  
"Xiaolang.. are you alright?" asked Yelan  
  
Syaoran nods, still holding Sakura.. Meiling sighs, she kneels in front of the two persons and check Sakura's pulse   
  
"Xiaolang, you better take her back to the mansion.. she needs to rest, she's really tired" Meiling said, looking deeply at Syaoran  
  
Syaoran smiles at Meiling "Thank you Meiling-chan"   
  
Meiling blush = he called me Meiling-chan, = Then she frown = just because I showed that I care for Sakura... = Then she looks at Syaoran, standing up carrying Sakura = yeah, how could I be so blind? and why should I get mad at Sakura? Sakura is my friend, and I am happy that Xiaolang falls for her.. = Meiling realized, she is smiling  
  
"I am so glad, you're smiling now Meiling" Tomoyo saids, patting her shoulder  
Meiling smiles back at her "I am so glad, Xiaolang falls for Sakura.."   
  
Touya smiles looking at the 'brat', carrying his sister "Just don't hurt my sister or else..." he whispers to his self, then he looks beside him, Yue.. who was transforming back into his Yukito side  
  
"A-re?" Yukito looks left and right "Why are we here?"  
Touya shake his head, "We went to Syaoran's 'postponed' wedding" he said,  
"oh.." Yukito saids, then he saw Meiling talking to Tomoyo, he approach them "Meiling-san, Kawaii"  
Meiling blush, she remembers that she is still wearing a wedding gown "Hai.. Arigato Yukito-san"   
"I am sorry, that it didn't work for Syaoran and you" Yukito said, looking serious  
  
Meiling smiles and shakes her head "Iie.. I am happy that Xiaolang finally got the GUTS to spill out his feelings" she said, "Its about time don't you think Yukito-san?" Meiling added,  
  
Yukito looks at Syaoran, putting the unconcious into the Limo "Yeah, you're right Meiling"

"I agree too.."  
Meiling saw the Guy again, "Chao-su..?"  
  
Chau-so smiles and walks towards Meiling "Yes Meiling, its me.. Chao-su.. I.. I did promise you that I will always be here for you"  
  
Meiling blush  
  
"I am very proud of you.. Meiling.."   
Tomoyo taps Meiling's Back "Who is he?"  
  
Meiling looks at Tomoyo, "Oh, yeah.. how rude of me.. um, Mina-san.. everyone.. this is Chao-su, he's one of my childhood friends" Meiling said, blushing "He always there.. when I need him.. He's such a good friend"  
  
"ara! just like Li-kun and Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yells and smiles  
  
Meiling blush but deep inside, she agrees with Tomoyo.. she's not that Clueless like Sakura.. and she knows that Chao-su admire her eversince, but Chao-su knows everything.. he knows about the engagement of Syaoran and Meiling .. and he knows that Syaoran really doesn't love Meiling.  
  
Chao-su smiles and holds Meiling's hands "I guess.. Its time that this mouth of mine.. will-umph-"

Meiling wrap her arms around him and kiss him deeply, Chao-su was shocked at first, but after a few seconds, He kissed back...  
  
Tomoyo smiles and looks at the two of them..   
  
After a few seconds, the kiss ended.. and Chao-su looks at Meiling "Meiling.."  
  
"I know.. you don't have to say it.. I know" Meiling said, smiling "I love you too.. I realize, that its you that I Love.." she said, smiling at him  
  
"and I Love you too Meiling.." Chao-su said, hugging her again..   
Meanwhile.. on the Li's Car..  
  
Syaoran sighs, he looks at Sakura, sleeping beside her = I am so glad, you're okay Sakura... =  
"Xiaolang, please.. next time don't do dangerous things like that" said Yelan  
Syaoran smiles at his Mother and looks at Sakura "I'll do anything, for the woman I love"

  
Another Note from the Author:   
  
Okay, let me clear some of the lines okay? I Know its weird hearing those words, and hearing Syaoran seals a card but...   
  
My point is... This is Syaoran's fic. its his Mission. So I am sorry if he has to end the fight (not Sakura) coz its always Sakura ending the fight right? why not for once.. let Syaoran do it? and I don't know if his sword can seal and use some cards.. if not then.. (gomen ne..)   
  
Stay tuned for the next part.. which is the Last part of the story..  
arigato for all the reviews!!!  
  
Continue R+R!! arigato!!


	10. Final Part Mission Accomplished

First attempt fanfic of Card Captor Sakura  
by: ChanChan  
all rights reserved on CLAMP

First Note from the Author:

Yeah, I update fast huh?   
well.. its because I want to make a good impression.. gosh this is my first fanfic!  
but then again, I'll just lay low on my other fics heehee  
  
Okay arigato for all your reviews! arigato arigato!  
This is the FINAL CHAPTER waaaahhhh   
don't worry even this is the FINAL chapter of the Story  
Its the beginning of my other story titled "Hurt to heart"  
Please check it?  
Arigato!

ashely-chan heehee arigato for the opinion, but the reason why I didn't really put a lot of scene between Meiling's Thoughts and er love scene between her and Chao-su its because this is supposed to be an S+S and its Syaoran Mission not Meiling, I just 'focus' on the main couple and thats Sakura and Syaoran. *bows* 

Disclaimer: I do not Own CCS but I Think this is the RIGHT Time to say "THANK YOU.. from the bottom of my heart" to the CLAMP coz they made CCS.. *bows* 

Forgive my grammar.. english is not my first language.

R+R!!!  


Mission of the Heart  
Part 10: (Final Part) Mission Accomplished

  
"H...oe..." Sakura opens her eyes and saw Syaoran looking at her deeply "S-ya..oran.."  
Syaoran sighs and smiles with relief "I.. How are you Sakura?" he said, without thinking.. he holds Sakura's hands   
"I..I am fine.." Sakura said, looking around "W-Where am I?"   
  
"In my Room..." Syaoran saids, caressing Sakura's face = God, I am glad she's alright.. God, I thought I lost her.. God thank you God =  
  
"Ho-e.. in your room?" Sakura asked, blushing  
"Yes" Syaoran said,  
"Where is Meiling?" Sakura asked,   
"She's in her room" Syaoran said, "How are you?" he asked, again  
Sakura touch her forehead, shoving Syaoran's hand "I-I am fine" Then she looks away  
  
"Sakura.. I didn't marry Meiling" Syaoran said, "We will be together" he added,  
Sakura looks at Syaoran "Shaoran.."  
"Why are you crying?" Syaoran asked, looking worried  
"I still can't accept your love... I don't want to hurt Meiling"   
  
Syaoran fumes "WHAT is THE MATTER WITH YOU SAKURA!"  
  
Sakura cries hard   
  
"SAKURA BE SELFISH FOR ONCE!"   
Sakura shakes her head "how can I be selfish? its not ME!" she yells, crying   
Syaoran begins to cry "Sakura.."  
"Its not Me Shaoran.. definitely Not me" she sob  
"Sakura.."  
"Leave me alone.. please Shaoran?" Sakura asked,   
"But-"  
"Just leave me alone..."  
Syaoran sighs "fine"  
Syaoran without thinking, he close the door hard.. he's sad.. and angry.. but hearing Sakura cries.. he just frown, he can't stay mad at Sakura... "Why Sakura?" Tears falling in his face "why?"  
"You got a minute?"   
Meiling looks at her window and saw Kero-chan "what do you want Stuff Animal" she said, smiling, putting her wedding gown on the box  
  
"DON'T CALL ME STUFF ANIMAL!" Kero-chan yells,   
Meiling giggles she just loves teasing him "so.. what is it... stuff animal?" she asked,  
"I SAID I AM NOT A-"  
"Whatever... so what is it?"  
"Its about Sakura-chan, and that 'brat'" Kero-chan said, crossing his arms  
"What about them?" Meiling asked,   
"Sakura can't accept Syaoran's Love"   
"Eh? How come?" Meiling asked,   
"Coz Sakura doesn't want to hurt you" Kero-chan said, in a serious Tone  
Meiling looks at him  
"You're supposed to be with Sakura right?" Fanren said, looking at him  
"........"  
"You have to take care of the Flowers and not destroying them" said Siefa   
  
Syaoran saw his 4 sisters, looking at him with Concern, he sighs and continues to pick up the leaves of the flowers   
  
"XIAOLANG! DON'T DESTROY MY FLOWERS!" Siefa yells   
  
Syaoran sighs, he stops and turns to look down   
  
"Xiaolang?"   
  
Syaoran knows it was his mother, but he didn't turn to look at him, he doesn't want his family seeing him like this.. especially he's crying... Then he felt his Mother pats his shoulder "Xiaolang? whats wrong?"   
  
Syaoran looks at his mother.. they gasp! their brother is crying for the first time.. Yelan, felt sorrow seeing him like this "What happen?"  
  
"S-She still doesn't accept m-my love" Syaoran saids, bowing his head  
"why?"  
"She- she doesn't want to hurt Meiling" Syaoran said, shaking his head "I can't believe her! She's too UNSELFISH.."  
"Xiaolang" Fuutie kneeled in front of him "Give her a time, she doesn't mean it"  
"I want to give up" Syaoran said, sobbing  
  
"No. Look at me My Son" Yelan said, Syaoran looks at her, Yelan wipes one of his tears "You are the future Li clan leader.. Giving up is not on our Vocabulary" she said,  
  
"But-"  
"Trust me.. Xiaolang.. Love Conquers all"  
"Are you done crying?"  
  
Sakura looks into the door, and she saw Meiling peeking at her, smiling. Sakura wipes her tears "Yeah, I um fine" she said,  
"LIAR" Meiling said, sitting on the bed "You're always a BAD LIAR KINOMOTO SAKURA" she said,  
  
Sakura looks down  
  
"How are you?" Meiling asked,   
"I am fine" Sakura said,  
"No your Not" Meiling said, looking serious   
"hoe?"  
"You are not going to be fine, not until you and Xiao-lang will be together" she said, directly  
"What are you talking about Meiling?" Sakura asked, looking at each other  
Meiling sighs "You're totally clueless neh Kinomoto-san?" she said,  
  
Sakura shakes her head "No I am not, I do understand what you're telling me" she said, still looking away from her  
  
"Then you do understand that.. sometimes.. we have to be SELFISH in order to achive the happiness in our lives?" Meiling asked,  
  
Sakura looks at her "....."  
  
"Kinomoto.. Now I realized that I can't get everything that I want in my life, and that's how life is" Meiling said, smiling   
  
"Meiling.."  
  
"Remember the time, before Xiaolang and I left Japan? I know that time, I kinda suspects that he is totally in love with you. But he doesn't have the courage to tell it to you.. so when we went back to China, I tried.. I really tried to make him Forget about you.. and I didn't" Meiling said, "he still loves you"  
  
"Meiling.."  
  
"Sakura, Xiaolang Loves you deeply.. dearly.. why not give your love a Chance? yeah, its really hard for you.. because you're not selfish.. you don't want to hurt me... but wrong Sakura.. did you ever consider thinking that, what if Xiaolang marries me and he's not happy with me.. what will I feel? hurt.. still.. I will get hurt.. Sakura.."  
  
Sakura begins to cry again  
  
"I'll give you my blessings.. Xiaolang loves you.. you love Xiaolang. its not too late.. you can still have him... I want you and him together.. forever" Meiling said, holding Sakura's hands  
  
"M-Meiling.."   
"I am still your friend" Meiling said, "Don't worry" she added, smiling  
"T-thank you Meiling.." Sakura said, hugging her "w-where is S-Shaoran?" Sakura is trying to stand up, but she's too weak   
  
"I'll call him" Meiling said, seeing Sakura, trying her best to stand up  
Sakura smiles, tears falling on her eyes "No.. let me"  
"But sakura"  
Sakura smiles at Meiling, then she pulls her key "Key which holds the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me by the contract, I, Sakura, command you.. Release!"   
  
"Sakura?"  
Sakura smiles, she picks up the fly card and winks at Meiling... "Expect the Unexpected Meiling"  
  
"FLY! BRING ME TO THE.." Sakura looks at Meiling, Meiling smiles and gaves her a thumb up sign, Sakura smiles "BRING ME TO THE MAN I LOVE" she said,   
"Love Conquers all"  
Syaoran looks at his Mother, "Mo-"  
"SHAORAN!!!"  
  
They all look and saw Sakura, flying towards them  
  
Syaoran heart beats fast "SAKURA!"  
Sakura is crying, "SHAORAN I LOVE YOU!!!" Sakura smiles  
Syaoran run towards Sakura, to catch her "Sakura!!!"  
The families smiles at the couple, both were crying   
  
"I am so sorry Shaoran! I do.. I do Love you!" Sakura said, hugging Syaoran.. squeezing him  
"I Love you too Sakura-chan.. My Sakura-chan" Syaoran said, smiling and hugging her tightly  
"well.. all well, and ends well" said Feimei  
  
Touya, Yukito and Tomoyo approach the garden and saw them.. they smiles  
Kero flew and landed on Touya's shoulder "Right on Brat" he said, smiling  
Meiling is happy.. because of her.. she felt light hearted, because of her.. they're happy now  
  
"Arigato Meiling-chan"   
  
Meiling looks at Touya and Nods, Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she look behind her and saw Chao-su smiling at her,  
She sighs happily, holding Chao-su's hands and looks back at Sakura and Syaoran  
"I am so so *sobs* so sorry Shaoran-kun" Sakura said, after the hug   
Syaoran smiles, and wipes one tear on Sakura's cheek "I forgive you.. my Sakura"  
"Shaoran.."  
"will you be my girl now?" Syaoran asked, "I can't wait anymore" he added, jokingly  
Sakura smiles and nods "Yes," she said,  
  
Syaoran hugs Sakura and kiss her deeply, lovingly and passionately  
  
Fanren pulls out her video cam  
Tomoyo is upset coz she didn't bought her video camera   
  
"Xiaolang.. your mission is now complete" Yelan said, "I am so happy that you're happy Now.." she whispered,

  
Another Note from the Author:   
  
Okay thank God the story is finish! see I told you! Syaoran and Sakura will be together in the ending. and well, Because of Meiling.. and did you see that Kero went to the shoulder of Touya? unbelievable neh? well, hehehe thats just me.. I really don't like bad guys.. but I'll try to make a fanfic with a bad guy too or something, and forgive me for the fighting scenes.. like I said, I am not good in writing action stories

aww please don't cry.. because the story has ended, but I am starting my another fic its called "HURT to HEART"

Thank you for reading the fanfic...most especially to the people reviewed my story..  
  
Fabi-chan - I already put the chapter sowwy its the final chapter but please check my new fic, Hurt to heart  
  
Randi - er more chapters? demo... I hate long chapters and this is the final chapter.. demo.. Check my other fic "Hurt to Heart"  
  
Strawberry Cheesecake - I like your nick.. yummy hehe Arigato!  
  
ashely-chan - I really appreciate your Opinions.. arigato  
  
Sakura Kinomoto - !!! *huggles you tightly* arigato for the support! for the inspiration!!! and thank you for putting me as your fav author.. You're one of my fav. authors too!!!

obiwankatie - *gives you tissues* aww don't cry anymore... don't worry, Sakura and Syaoran are finally together *smiles*  
  
~*~Cutie Blossom~*~ - yeah cannot believe it! the CHAPTER is already FINISH!! waaaahhhhh  
  
sakura~syaoran - heehee nice name ^.^

Starlight rhinch - are you happy now? ^.^

AnimePrincess - HI!! another one of my favorite authors!.. yup help is on the way! I emailed you some suggestions hopefully you'll like it ^.^ nice Fic!

Starlight princess - *huggles you too* okay okay, arigato no more cliff hanger.. heehee.. the chapter is finished, demo.. please read my other fic "hurt to Heart"

Lep99 - um *cover her ears* er yeah okay, okay but I am not really one of Meiling's fans but she's not really bad right?  
  
CHYNA! - POST your next chapter ONEGAI! arigato for reviewing my story!!!

~Sakura+Shaoran~forever - did you like the story so far? see its still S+S!

Li Sakura - Hows Hubby Syaoran? heehee.. arigato!  
  
Rachel - hope you're satisfied with Meiling's Chao-su.. -.-

RoseKeet - um.. hows the story so far? no more complains? arigato for reviewing.. demo.. please review the story again and tell me if you like it or not.. ^.^ arigato! *huggles rosekeet*

Ms. Raye - so what do you think? no more of that please.. I am so sensitive.. at words.. anyways, the chapter is done so.. tell me how is it?  
  
Gia - you're one of the reasons why I continued the fic.. its you.. the first one who reviewed by story thank you very very much..

if you have suggestion please email me @ godswill@eudoramail.com   
  
all rights reserved on CLAMP.  
  
Ja ne!  
Chette


	11. the sequel Syaoran, Sakura and the myste...

First Note from the Author:   
_This is the sequel of Mission of the Heart.**  
**Why with the sequel? Well, some readers were asking about it **  
**so here is it...__**  
**Why with the sequel? Well, some readers were asking about it **  
**so here is it..._

**Remember.. English is just my Second language. _  
_  
Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own CCS but I do own the Story _  
_and please R+R for inspirations ^^ **

Mission of the Heart  
The Sequel: Card Captor's Destiny

Part One: Syaoran, Sakura and the mysterious young priest

  
"Shaoran.."_  
"Sakura.."  
"Shaoran.."  
"Sakura"_

Meiling and Chao-su looks at Syaoran and Sakura, with a sweat drop on their heads 

"Shaoran"_  
"Sakura"_

Sakura and Shaoran were hugging each other, their eyes close and calling their name over and over again...

Meiling and Chao-su sighs, "You know, Chao-su.. Its a bad decision to ask them, to join us.. " She said,  
  
Chao-su scratch his head, "Well you can't blame them.. Since it's been so long ... and now finally they're together" he said, blushing

Meiling nods, "But if you analyze their situation, they're making a fool out of their selves! What's with them saying their name, repeating it over and over and their eyes are closed like that" she ask, 

Chao-su nods, "You know you're right.. I hate to do this but" Chao-su grabs Syaoran away from Sakura  
"HEY!" Syaoran yells, and glares at Chao-su  
  
Chao-su glares back at him, "WE ARE HERE TO HAVE FUN and NOT MAKING FOOL OUT OF OURSELVES!" he yells at him,

Sakura blinks, 

Syaoran shoves his hands and adjust his collar, "I know that" he said, blushing "demo (but).. You know that I can't stop myself from hugging Sakura-chan every time I am with her" he said, murmuring

Meiling smiles, "I understand you cousin dear" she said, patting his shoulders "but why are you hugging Sakura and then keeps repeating her name over and over again?" she ask,

Syaoran blinks, "oh that?.. Well.. Because she keeps saying my name.. so I kept saying her name" he said, scratching his head,

Meiling and Chao-su fell (anime style)  
After that, Chao-su, Meiling decided that the four of them will go to some movie place.since Syaoran and Sakura were busy hugging each other. Meiling decided that Chao-su will pick what movie they're going to watch.

  
  
Inside the Movie House,

Syaoran, Sakura, Meiling and Chao-su found some seats. 

Meiling sighs, looking at the couple cuddling, "er.. Sakura.. Do you want some popcorn?" she ask,  
Sakura open her eyes and nods,  
Syaoran picks his money on his pocket and pulls his wallet, "Here take this, Buy Sakura some popcorn" he said,  
Meiling and Chao-su's nods and stand up,

Sakura looks at the big screen, "I wonder what movie are we going to watch" she ask, still cuddling Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran kisses her forehead, "I don't know.. Meiling and Chao-su are the ones who picked what movie, since we're so busy with each other" he said, smiling  
  
Sakura looks at him, "Well they can't blame us.. right?" she said, hugging him tightly

"Yeah I know so we understand you" Meiling said, returning on her seat, "Here ya go Xiaolang and Sakura" she said,  
"What is the title of this movie?" Syaoran ask, releasing Sakura and getting the popcorn 

Meiling blinks, "Its.."  
Chao-su looks at them, "shhh it's starting" he said, excitedly

Sakura smiles, when Syaoran hands her the popcorn. she leans comfortable concentrating on the big screen, she starts to eat the popcorn as well..

Then.. Suddenly..

  
A Dracula zoom Out of the big screen... laughing

"BUWHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"HO-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

After a few minutes...

All the people were looking at Sakura,   
Pop corn spreads on the floor (on Sakura's corner)  
  
Sakura is shaking  
Syaoran keeps glaring at Chao-su,   
Meiling sighs **  
Chao-su** eyes are full of excitement. 

  
After the Movie..

Sakura is still shaking, Syaoran is hugging her and glaring at Chao-su "Why did you choose Horror Movie!?!?!" he yells at Meiling and Chao-su.

Chao-su frowns, "I didn't know that Sakura hates them" he said,  
Syaoran looks at Meiling, "and why didn't you tell him?" he ask,  
Meiling blinks, "I forgot! Sorry" she yells,   
Syaoran frowns, "Let's go home" he said,  
Meiling shakes her head, "No! Not yet! Its our fault.. So let us make it up to both of you" she said,  
Syaoran glares at her, "No"  
Sakura smiles, she starting to calm down, "Um. I'm okay now," she said, smiling  
"So where would you like to go?" Meiling ask, smiling and looking at Sakura  
Sakura smiles, "Anywhere?" she ask,  
Meiling smiles, "How about the Zoo?" she ask,  
Chao-su frowns, "how about the Arcade?" he ask,  
Syaoran sighs and shakes his head "How about the Yunyan pagoda?"   
Chao-su and Meiling blinks, "Yunyan pagoda?" they ask,  
Sakura smiles, "You want to go there?" he asks,  
Syaoran smiles and nods,

"Well then Yunyan Pagoda here we come" Meiling said, smiling

  
After 2 Hours of Traveling,

Sakura and Syaoran smiles, looking at the temple of Yunyan Pagoda. Sakura hugs Syaoran and smiles at him, Chao-su eyes widening "Wow.. So this is the famous Yunyan pagoda" he said,

Meiling looks at him, "But you went here last time remember?" she ask,  
"Well.. Yeah I know but I never really looked at it, I mean.. I just ignored it" he said,  
  
Sakura and Syaoran approaches them, "So here we are.. Let's tour this big temple" Syaoran said,   
Meiling, Chao-su and Sakura nods, 

  
They entered the Big Temple. Sakura eyes widening, "Wow.. This temple is so big" she said, looking around  
  
"Ni Hao (hello)"

Syaoran, Sakura, Meiling and Chao-su looks at the voice, Syaoran and Sakura felt something towards the guy that saw, The guy is wearing a priest clothes and he looks so young, same age of Sakura and Syaoran. 

"Qing win..? (May I ask you...?)" He ask, 

Syaoran steps forward and nods, 

The young priest approach them, "Wo de mingzi shi Laomei (my name is Laomei)" he said, bowing his head,  
Syaoran nods and bows again, "Xinghui, Wo de mingzi Xiaolang Li (glad to meet you, my name is Xiaolang Li)" he said,   
_  
= Xiaolang Li.. =_ the young priest looks at him, and then at Sakura "Ni Jiao Shenme mingzi? (What's your name?)" he ask,  
  
Sakura blinks, "I don't understand" she said, shaking her head,  
Syaoran looks at her, "he's asking for your name" he said,  
Sakura smiles, "Oh.. My name is Sakura Kinomoto" she said, smiling  
  
The young priest smile, "Don't worry.. I know English a little bit" he said, looking at Sakura  
Sakura smiles, 

"And you are?" ask the priest looking at Meiling and Chao-su

"Wo de mingzi Chao-su (my name is Chao-su)" Chao-su said,  
"Wo de mingzi Meiling Li (my name is Meiling Li)" she said,  
"Xinghui, Xinghui (glad to meet you)" he said, smiling

"So you where from?" he ask, looking at Sakura  
"Japan" Sakura said, smiling  
  
"I see.. Well Chinese temple Yunyan Pagoda is very big temple.. There a garden on left side, you see all kind of flowers" he said, trying to speak English 

Sakura smiles, "can we see those flowers?" she ask, smiling  
the priest nods, "I'll guide you there" he said,

  
In the Yunyan Pagoda garden..

Meiling, Chao-su, Syaoran and Sakura look around, amazed in the garden. Sakura smiles "Sugoi (wow)" she said,   
  
The priest smiles, "You see left.. All kinds of eastern flowers, you see rose, orchids, sunflowers" he said, pointing on the left. 

Syaoran grabs Sakura's hands and smiles, "Lets go?" he asks,  
Sakura smiles and nods, 

The priest smiles at Syaoran and Sakura

"On the right is the famous cherry blossom of Japan... the only cherry blossom here in China" he said,  
Sakura looks at the priest and smiles, "But it doesn't bloom" she said,  
"of course.. We know, Cherry blossoms bloom every April," he said, 

Sakura nods, then the priest walks beside Sakura "_Good luck Cards Mistress_" he said,   
Sakura looks at him, "Did you say something?" he ask,  
The priest smiles and shakes his head,

"What's wrong Sakura?" Syaoran ask,  
Sakura looks at the priest and shakes her head, "Nothing" she said, 

  
  
After the Tour..

Sakura bows in front of the young priest, "Thank you very much for the wonderful tour you gave to us" she said,  
The young priest smiles, "No problem.." he said, "if you need help, I'll always be here for all of you" he added,  
Sakura bows and smiles, "Thank you" she said,

  
After 1 hour of traveling, 

**Good luck Cards Mistress**

= I know I heard him... = Sakura said,   
  
"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Syaoran ask, looking at her  
"yeah I am ... demo.." Sakura said, sighing = should I tell him about what happened? =

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Meiling yells,  
Syaoran stops driving and looks at her, "What's wrong Meiling?" he ask,  
"Where is Chao-su!??!" 

Syaoran sighs, looking at her "I am sorry but we can't go back" he said, tapping his hands on the wheel  
"We will go there!" Meiling yells,  
"No we won't! He just has to go home all by his self!" Syaoran yells,  
"Why don't we just go there! We have a car!" she said, crying  
"because I am tired of driving!" Syaoran yells back,

"There is another way" Sakura said, looking at them  
"what is it Sakura?" Meiling ask,  
"I'll just go there using the _fly card_, and then I'll get him for you Meiling" she said,  
Syaoran frowns, "Chao-su and you? Flying?" he said, jealousy in his face and voice  
Sakura smiles, "Well.. What about the _Float card_?" she ask,  
Syaoran smiles, "Okay, you can use the float card" he said,

Syaoran parks the car on the sides. Meiling and Syaoran we're on both sides of the roads, making sure that they were the only ones on that place. When Syaoran is sure, he nods at Sakura and Sakura pulls out her key..

"Key which holds the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me by the contract, I, Sakura, command you.. Release!" she yells, she yells, 

Nothing happen..

Sakura looks at the key, "no.. Not again.." she said,  
Syaoran approach her, "What's wrong Love?" he ask,

Sakura looks at Syaoran, panicking "The key.. It doesn't work" she said,  
"WHAT?"_  
"try it again, Sakura" _Meiling said,  
  
Sakura nods, "Key which holds the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me by the contract, I, Sakura, command you.. Release!" 

Nothing..

"Release!"

"Release!"

"Sakura.." Syaoran said, looking at her

"Release!"_  
_  
"no.. way.." Meiling said, shaking her head, tears continues to flow on her face

"Release!"

"Release!"

Nothing happen...

Tears falling on Sakura's face "Release.."

Yet.. Nothing happen

Another Note from the Author:   
_Okay this is the start of the 1st Season of Mission of the heart**  
**or.. The sequel of the Mission of the Heart__**  
**or.. The sequel of the Mission of the Heart_

_Why did Sakura's key didn't work?**  
**What's wrong with her key?_

_**  
**R+R for Inspirations_

Thank you for reading the fanfic...**  
if you have suggestion please email me @ godswill@eudoramail.com   
  
all rights reserved on CLAMP.  
  
Chette**


	12. the sequel Syaoran, Sakura and the new w...

First Note from the Author:  
_Arigato for all those who reviewed _

**Remember.. English is just my Second language._  
_  
Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own CCS but I do own the Story_  
_and please R+R for inspirations **

Mission of the Heart  
The Sequel: Card Captor's Destiny

Part Two: Syaoran, Sakura and the new wand

"Release!"

"Release!"

"Release!"

"Release!"

Sakura clench her fist and fell on her knees "No.. what's happening.." she said,  
Syaoran sighs and approach his Girlfriend, "Sakura, please don't cry" he said, frowning  
Sakura cries on his chest, "Shaoran.. I can't transform.. I can't transform the wand.. naze (why).." she said, sobbing

Syaoran sighs and hugs Sakura tightly, "Don't cry.. we will found out soon enough, just don't cry" he said, loneliness in his voice, he hates it everytime Sakura cry.. because it feels like someone is taking his heart out.. "Don't cry" he said, kissing Sakura's head

"Shaoran sniffs"

"Let's go Sakura.. we have to get home and ask the elders about this" he said,  
"But what about Chao-su?" Meiling ask,  
Syaoran glares at Meiling, "Chao-su is fine okay? he can go home by his self" he said,  
"But-"  
"What's more important! Sakura or Chao-su?" Syaoran ask, yelling  
Meiling sniffs, "Both are important but-"

Syaoran yells more, "But Sakura needs OUR ATTENTION RIGHT NOW! CHAO-SU IS FINE! He's in a Temple!" he yells, furiously

Meiling sighs and helps Syaoran to carry the weakening Sakura...

Back to the Yunyan Pagoda..

The walk towards the Sakura tree.. He sat under the tree and look up into the sky, he smiles. He can see Lots of Stars in the sky, and the moon.. it shines brightly, He heard some footsteps and felt an aura..

"Did you decided to be left alone on purpose?" he ask,  
Chao-su nods, and sat beside the priest "Yes. I can feel his aura.. does that mean, it starting?" he ask, looking at him  
The priest smiles, "Yes.. but-" he looks at the sky again, "I know that they can do it" he said,  
Chao-su nods,

Silence..

"You're better Actor.." he said,  
Chao-su looks at him, and cross his arms "What do you mean by that?"

The young priest smiles, "controlling your aura and acting like YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL? or even acting like You were amazed on this temple?" he ask,

Chao-su smirks, "I have to.. or else.."  
The young priest nods,

"I better go, I know that Meiling is worried about me" he said, standing up  
The young priest looks at Chao-su, "Chao-su.."  
Chao-su looks at the priest, "What is it?" he ask,  
The young priest looks at the grass, "It is destined.. then.."  
Chao-su sighs, "It shall.. be done"  
Li's Mansion..

The whole family panicked, when Syaoran, Sakura and Meiling came home. Touya yelled at Syaoran, when he saw his sister crying. Syaoran sighs and shakes his head. Mr. Kinomoto and Yukito stopped Touya for clobbering Syaoran. Mrs. Yelan Li said, that Sakura should get some rest. Syaoran nods and guide Sakura to the room. Kero was ask to leave the room also. Syaoran stayed in the room to comfort his girlfriend.

Minutes passed by..

Syaoran sighs as he close the door..

"urk"

He realized that his family and Sakura's family waited for him outside the room.

"YOU SCARED ME!" Syaoran yells, freaking out  
"What happened? Erzi (son)" Mrs. Li ask, seriously  
Syaoran sighs, and looks at Kero-chan "Cerberus... Sakura cannot transform the Key anymore.."

"WHAT!"

In the Living Room..

Syaoran scratch his head and trying to calm his self. He hates this. He hates seeing Sakura suffer.. "I don't know! she tried to use her magic but nothing!"

Kero looks at Yukito, "We need Yue.. please transform" he said,  
Yukito nods and close his eyes to begin his transformation..

Yue glares at Syaoran, "What happen to our Master?" he ask,

Syaoran shakes his head, "I don't know.. all I know is that Sakura cannot use her magic anymore.. she cried and.." he said, shaking his head "and I don't want to see her crying!" he yells,

Yue nods, "Anything happened before that?" he ask,

"We went into the Yunyan pagoda and we met this mysterious priest" Meiling said, frowning "and we accidentally left Chao-su there" she added,

"mysterious priest?" Mrs. Li ask,  
Fuutie blinks, "did you felt something there Xiaolang?" she ask,  
Syaoran nods, "Yes.. as a matter of fact"

"Maybe he zaps Sakura's power!" Tomoyo said, yelling. and then they look at Tomoyo, Tomoyo blinks "Well it is possible right?" she ask,

"why not try to use the cards Yue?" Touya ask,  
Yue shakes his head, "if Master Sakura cannot use the cards.. then we cannot use the cards either"

Syaoran taps the glass table hard and it broke into two.. his hands were bleeding but he still looks at them, serious and angry at the same time "WELL! WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR! CHRISTMAS! WE HAVE TO THINK OF SOMETHING!"

"Xiaolang.. your hands-"

"I don't care about my hands!" Syaoran said, standing up "thinking and staying here doesn't help!" he said, walking towards the door

"Where are you going?" Mrs.Li ask,  
Syaoran looks at his mother, "I'll talk to the elders" he said,

Yunyan Pagoda..

"WHAT! you're Joking right?" The young priest ask,

Chao-su shakes his head, They were standing in front of the temple gate of Yunyan Pagoda "I am not.. Clow reed is still alive, his spirit were split into two.. and that's Sakura's father and Eriol Hiiragizawa" he said,

"Then we need them!" he said, grabbing Chao-su's arm "This is powerful magic we are dealing with!" he said,  
"But Sakura-sama.. is powerful than her father" he said, in a deep voice  
"I know.. but we need them for the information," he said,

Chao-su smiles, "I'll be back tomorrow. I'm going home now."  
The priest nods,

Back to the Mansion..

Fuutie, Feimei, Fanren and Siefa were reading all the Clowreed's Books to gather some information and to find something.

"did you see anything about the new wand Fuutie?" Feimei ask,  
Fuutie shakes her head and sighs, "poor Sakura... I don't know what's happening" she said,

"why is this happening! I mean surely, Sakura is more powerful now because she's not a child anymore but-" Fanren said, sighing

"Wait a minute, I think I saw something.." Siefa said,  
Feimei, Fuutie and Fanren looks at their Eldest sister "What is it?"

Siefa reads the last page of the book, "Clow Reed may have vanished, but evil will continue. A mistress will replaced him but one day the mistress will fade and there shall be another combined power to defeat the evil"

"Combined power?" Fanren ask,  
"so.. Sakura is not the master of cards anymore?" Fuutie ask, worried  
"we have to tell this to mother"

"MOTHER!"

Yelan sighs, looking at her daughters "Why don't you act grown-ups?" she ask,  
Siefa smiles, "I think we saw some clues?" she ask,

Yue and Cerberus eyes widening, "Clow reed wrote this?" he ask,  
Siefa nods, "there shall be another combined power to defeat the evil" she said,  
"what is this combined power?" Cerberus ask,

Then suddenly, they felt some strong and dark aura.. Yelan felt goosebumps and fell on her knees "So strong.."  
Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei and Siefa were trembling  
Yue glares at the temple "its over there!" he yells,

Temple..

Syaoran pulls his sword and glares at the dark figure "Who are you! How dare you enter the Li's Mansion!" he said,  
The dark figure smiles, and attack Syaoran

"Xiaolang! Be careful!" Yelan said, running towards them  
Mr.Fujitaka Kinomoto fainted because he can't handle the magic  
Touya grabs his father

Yue and Cerberus looks at each other and nods, They flew towards the battle and stand in front of Syaoran

Syaoran looks at them, "Why are you standing there! this is my fight!" he yells,

Yue cross his arms and looks at him, "You are Sakura-sama's Beloved.. and therefore.. you are the Cards Master.. Its Our duty to protect the two of you" he said,

Fuutie hearing this she gasp, "Wait a minute.." she said, combination.. of.. power?

The Dark figure starts to attack the three of them. He throw some knifes.  
Yue uses his shield and looks at Cerberus, "go get Sakura-sama" he said,  
Syaoran shakes his head, "But Sakura cannot go! she's too weak!" he yells at the flying Cerberus

Yue's bow and arrow appears on his front and attack the dark figure, "we need her.. even we don't want her to suffer" he said, another arrow appearing "We need her!" he said,

"IEE! (NOOOO)" Syaoran yells furiously, pulling one of his cards "Ka shin! (fire Come forth!)" he said, "You're DEAD YOU MONSTER!" he said,

The dark figure avoids the Fire card and the arrow. The Dark figure dissapears in front of them and both felt that he went behind them. He uses some knife and throws them on their back. Yue grabs Syaoran and uses his shield.

The figure stops throwing and face the two of them..

"let's go" Syaoran said, and then he fell on his knees

Yue looks at him, "What's the matter?" he ask, then he saw Syaoran holding his right arm.. bleeding "That's what you get for being so careless" he said,

Syaoran glares at him and then back at the dark figure, "Let's try.. argh" he said, squeezing his arm.. "ite..(ouch)" he said, bowing his head

Yue sighs, "Let me take care of this" he said,  
"Shaoran!"

Syaoran looks at the voice, "Sakura! stay away!" he said,  
The dark figure saw Sakura running towards them. He flew on her side and throws some knife at her

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SAKURA!" Syaoran said, pulling another card "SUI RYUII SHOURAI! (Water come forth)" he said,

The water blast the dark figure.. Syaoran, Cerberus and Yue run towards the weak Sakura. Syaoran felt his tears flow seeing his girlfriend like this.. Sakura is so weak.. wounds on her shoulders and her clothes were almost torned "damn you you.. you.." he said, glaring at the dark figure

The dark figure walks towards them..

"No.." Sakura said, pulling her key.. "Key which gasp holds the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me by pants by.. the contract,"

Syaoran shakes his head, "NO Sakura please.."

"...I, Sakura, command you.."

The family were looking at them, Touya frowns seeing Sakura like that...

"Release!"

Nothing..

"Release!"

"Release!"

"Release!"

"Release!"

Yue is shock, "M-Master..."

"Release!"

"Release!"

"Sakura..." kero said,

"Release!"

"Release!"

"sniffs Release!" Sakura said, crying "Onegai (please).. help me.." she said, "onegai (please).. cards.. Help me.."

The Dark figure charged in front of them..

Syaoran, Sakura, Yue and Cerberus close their eyes..

"its the END.."  
Then a light came..

Yue, Cerberus, Syaoran and Sakura open their eyes and saw a person wearing a white long robe in front of them.. on his back is the symbol of the Moon and stars combined together... The guy has a very long gray hair.

The Dark Figure steps back..

"Thou shall not.. Hurt my Master and Mistress" he said, in a deep voice

Sakura and Syaoran looks at the back of the person

"Master... holds Mistress hand and both of you.. repeat after me.." he said,

Sakura and Syaoran stand up and looks at the person

"Key which holds the power of the Moon and Stars,"

Syaoran holds sakura's hands with the key, he looks at Sakura and nods,

"Key which holds the Power of the Moon and Stars"

"reveal thy true form before us..."

"Reveal thy true form before Us.."

The Wand starts to glow...

"by the contract, your Masters command you..."

"by the contract, your Masters command you..."

"RELEASE!"

"RELEASE!"

The star wand, changed into a wand a moon and star wand.  
The color changed from Pink to gold.  
The Star now is not alone anymore..  
the moon surrounds the star

"Now FIGHT!"

Sakura pulls the glow card "Glow card!" she yells,  
Syaoran close his eyes and both of them raised the wand

"Destroy this figure!" Syaoran yells,

The glow card moves and went towards the Dark figure..  
The Dark Figures back away and went on the top of the Roof.. and begins to speak

"So clow reed said its true.. but I will not Give up.. this is not over yet" he said,

and then he dissapears..

Syaoran and Sakura saw the card flying towards them.. The both of them holds the card and saw the card changed also. Syaoran and Sakura's name is were written below the card. The pink card changes to gold. Then they realized, both of them have a necklace or key...

"Matte.."

The person looks at them, and smiles.

He looks like Yue a lot. But his eyes were green and his hair is gray. His wearing a white robe or clothes just like Yue. But he is different because he is smiling..

"From now on.. if the evil appears.. the two of you shall combined powers... Master put the other half of your key to the Mistress.. and then yell the incantations and you're ready to fight" he said,

Sakura smiles and nods, "Who are you?" she ask,  
The person smiles, "You will know when the time is right" he said, and then dissapear..

"WAIT!"

Syaoran smiles and hugs Sakura "Sak-" his gaze starts to blur.. he tried to open his eyes but he couldn't  
"Shaoran!" Sakura said, and then.. she too felt the heavy preasure.. in her eyes

Both Faint..

"SAKURA!"  
"XIAOLANG!"

The family decided to take Sakura and Syaoran to their rooms, so that they can rest.

"What happened?"

They look at Chao-su, Meiling cries and hugs Chao-su "Where have you been!" she ask,  
Chao-su smiles, "um.. I got lost.." he said,

They sighs..

"so what happen?" he ask, again  
Meiling cross her arms, "Guess what?.. Xiaolang and Sakura's power are already One" she said, smiling  
Chao-su smiles, "That's great..." he said,

Tomoyo frowns, "Demo.. Demo.. Demo.. (but... but...but) I didn't capture the battle scenes!" she said,  
Chao-su smiles at Tomoyo, "Don't worry Tomoyo-chan.. you will get to video tape them again" he said,

They look at Chao-su and Chao-su blinks, "Well you told me that t-there is a new power right? so naturally.. Sakura and Xiaolang will convert all the Sakura cards into their own cards.." he said,

Meiling sighs, "Yeah.. I am glad that even YOU don't HAVE magic.. you can understand these things" she said,  
Chao-su smiles, "Yeah.. even I don't have a magic.."

The Roof..

Cerberus and Yue were sitting on the roof.. talking about the earlier events

"Who was that person?" Cerberus ask,  
Yue shakes his head, "He is not a person.."  
Cerberus looks at him, "What do you mean.."  
"He's a guardian.. just like us" he said,  
"Yeah but who is he?"

Yue looks at the Moon, "I don't know.."  
Cerberus sighs "Do you think that this is what Clow Reed wrote on the last book?"  
Yue stand up, "yeah I guess so.. "

Cerberus looks into the stars "Clow Reed may have vanished, but evil will continue. A mistress will replaced him but one day the mistress will fade and there shall be another combined power to defeat the evil"

Yue nods, "which means.. there is a new enemy.." he said,

Cerberus looks at him, "I am ready to protect Our Masters" he said,  
Yue looks at him, "Well I'll do my best" he said crossing his arms...

Another Note from the Author:

_NOT TOTALLY A CLIFFHANGER NEH!_

_R+R for Inspirations_

_Thank you for reading the fanfic...****_

all rights reserved on CLAMP.

Chette


	13. the sequel Syaoran, Sakura and Chaosu's ...

First Note from the Author:   
_hmm.. soo late updating eh? :p  
I lost my halloween chapter... gomen ne... -.-   
neways its not good though.. this one is better I guess  
_  
Sorceress Midori and Shinchan - sorry for sometimes I cannot text back because I am soo busy @.@  
Cindy Moon - er.. funny? @.@  
Fanny chan - of course.. even I update not really fast I will continue and finish my fanfics ^^  
Sweetazngurl4848 - *winks* arigato ^^  
~*princess icestar*~ - er.. I can't update fast now.. I've been soo busy @.@  
Jurei - as always domo Domo arigato!  
Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chan - teehee *hugs you*  
Anime Rose/ Anime Princess - Thank you!!!!

**Remember.. English is just my Second language. _  
_  
Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own CCS but I do own the Story _  
_and please R+R for inspirations ^^ **

Mission of the Heart  
The Sequel: Card Captor's Destiny

Part Three: Syaoran, Sakura and Chao-su's Christmas

  
Syaoran open his eyes and sit on his bed, "ouch.. Headache.. What happen?" he gasp seeing Chao-su's face close to his, "gak! Don't you ever do that again! Don't scare me like that!" he sighs' 

Chao-su blinks, "I.. I didn't mean it like that, I just want to talk to you" he said,   
  
Syaoran frowns, "about what?" he ask, "oh yeah, how did you came back here? What happen to you last night?" he ask, rubbing his head  
  
"um..I got lost" Chao-su said, smiling and scratching his head  
"baka..(Stupid)" Syaoran sighs,   
"er.. what's that?" he ask, smiling  
"change the topic, what do you want?" Syaoran ask,  
  
"Meiling ask me to go shop with her, she said she's going to buy gifts and I was um-"

"GET TO THE POINT!"

Chao-su jumps hearing Syaoran's yelling "ACK! Don't do that!" he said, backing out 

Syaoran cross his arms, "well get to the point if you don't want me to yell at you" he ask, rubbing his head

Chao-su smiles, "Its Christmas! You know! And we-"

"WHAT?!?!"

"CALM DOWN!" Chao-su yells, eyes widening, "Let me talk! Meiling and I want to invite you and Sakura to go to the mall! Its Christmas! And she wants to buy presents!"

Syaoran frowns, he hates spending time with Meiling and Chao-su. But Meiling is his dear cousin, and even she's annoying sometimes, she was the one The only reason why Sakura accepted his love.

"So?" Chao-su ask,

Syaoran sighs and nods, "fine... just go away!" he said, 

Chao-su sigh and shake his head, "See ya later" he said, 

  
Outside..  
  
Chao-su closed the door and grits his teeth, "I hate his attitude.. I really hate his attitude! I can't believe I have to take care of-"

"Take care of what?"

Chao-su jumps, "Ack!" he looks and saw Meiling, "Oh its you"

"What do you mean 'oh its you?'" Meiling ask, putting her arms around her waist "Never mind, so did he say yes?" she ask,  
  
Chao-su sigh, "Yeah, he said, 'Fine! Just go away!' I guess he really hate me" he said, frowning  
  
Meiling looks at her boyfriend and pokes his nose, "Aww don't do that" she said, pouting "You know Xiaolang, You know that he acts like that" she said,

Chao-su frowns, "I guess I have to accept him, because I have to take care of him" he said, looking at the door  
"and why do you have to take care of him?" Meiling ask, blinking  
  
"er..." Chao-su blinks, "Oh ehehehe... Did I- s-say that?" he ask, scratching his head and laughs nervously "W-What I um.. T-Trying to say that, A-as a friend, w-we have to take care of him" he said, gulping

Meiling looks straightly at him, "Yes I know that, but how can we take care of him, How can YOU take care of him, you don't know Magic" she said,

"er.. Magic.." Chao-su gulps, "Well you see, uh I mean.. uh.. you say love.. uh"

Meiling glares at him, "I am waiting..."  
  
"Uh.. w-what I was t-trying to say is that... We should at least help them even we don't know any magic!" he said, sweating all over

Meiling frowns, "Never mind.. Whatever... You're confusing but I don't have a time for this" she said, frowning "I better ask Sakura now" she said, leaving him

Chao-su sigh with relief, "too close..." he said, blinking tired.

  
Meiling walks towards Sakura's room and knock

"Come in.."

Meiling open the door and smiles, "Daijoubu? Sakura-san?" she ask, approaching her  
Sakura smiles, "I am fine" she said, trying to sit  
Meiling run and help her "There ya go" she said,   
"Thank you" she said,   
Meiling sits beside her, "You really okay now?" she ask, again  
Sakura nods, "What happen?" she ask,  
  
Meiling smiles, "Well The Sakura cards are not working anymore and that" pointing at the necklace "power plus Syaoran, you have to turn the Sakura cards using both of your powers into the new cards" she said, 

Sakura rubs her head, "yeah... its pretty amazing at the same time difficult...*groans* I have to get through with all of this again" she said, 

"hehe.. Yeah again huh?" Meiling ask, she looks around and saw a picture frame besides Sakura's bed. She picks it up. it was Sakura and Syaoran's picture. Holding each other. She smiles, remembering the past. "I can't believe I forced Him to loved me. Even I know that he doesn't loved me" she said, whispering

But Sakura heard Meiling, she looks at her "Meiling, its not your fault. Shaoran is a very wonderful guy" she said,   
  
Meiling smiles, "But... you CAN'T CHANGE the fact that I was STUPID that time because, I forced him to marry me" putting the picture on its place. "And that, I thought that he will learn to love me, I should have realized that the reason why he can't because he is already in love with you" she said smiling

"Meiling.." Sakura frowns,

Meiling smiles, "Aww don't give me that Look Sakura-san, I am over with him. I love Chao-su very much, demo sometimes he's WEIRD and CRAZY. Like earlier... we were talking about um on how to take care of Xiaolang! I mean, He acts like he knows magic," she said, smiling

"Magic?" she ask,

"Well he told me that HE HAS TO TAKE CARE OF XIAOLANG" Meiling laughs, "I mean how can he do that when he doesn't have magic?" Meiling said, 

"Maybe he's telling about you know, he wants to help him in every way he can. Like supporting him or cheering him up" Sakura said, smiling "Those ordinary help that a friend can do for his friend" she said, 

Meiling nods, "Yeah maybe.. Oh before I forgot.. The reason why I came here is because I want to invite you and Xiaolang to go out with us tonight.. I am going to buy some gifts, only a few more weeks it's Christmas" she said, 

"Oh my! Christmas" Sakura said, blinking "I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT IT!" she yells, putting her hands on her face "Oh my! I have to make a list now" Sakura said, standing up... and begun to panic 

"I'll take that as a Yes.." Meiling said, sweat drop on her head looking at the panicking Sakura. "er.. I'll leave you Sakura-chan" Meiling said, smiling 

  
"Now what shall I give my father? Onichan? oh no! Shaoran-kun!"

Those were the last words, Meiling heard before closing the door of Sakura's. "Teehee.. Sakura-san is so cute when she's in panic... I love surprising her!" she said, looking around "Where is Chao-su I wonder?" she ask, 

Where is Chao-su?

  
Yunyan Pagoda Temple  
  
The priest opens his eyes, when he felt something. He stood up and walks towards the garden. There he saw Chao-su with a pen and a paper in his hand "Good morning Chao-su" he said, 

Chao-su looks and nods,   
  
the priest sits beside him, "What are you doing?"  
Chao-su groans, "I am not really good in this!!!" he said, looking at his paper  
The priest looks at the paper, and saw a picture of a girl smiling "Who is she?" he ask,  
Chao-su blush, "its my girlfriend.." he said,  
The priest frowns, "Oh... well have fun Chao-su... you know the rules" he said, standing up  
Chao-su nods sadly, "Oh come on.. Just this Christmas.. I want to spend my time with her" he said, frowning  
The priest smiles sadly, "Well have fun.. But when the time comes-"  
Chao-su nods, "I know.." he said, 

The priest nods, and left him

Chao-su looks at his drawing, "Meiling.. Someday... you will find out who I am... and I hope you will forgive me" he said, closing the book.

  
Meiling looks everywhere for Chao-su but she didn't find him. "Maybe he's in his room" she said, Meiling blush this is going to be the first time she will enter her boyfriend's room without Chao-su's consent. "Well at least if I saw him there, I am not going to be alone... and he's not going to get mad at me," she said, 

She held the doorknob and turns it around, the door open. "Here goes nothing" she said, 

Meiling entered Chao-su's Room in the Mansion. She saw lots of paper in his wall. A portrait, paintings of some girls She frowns, she close the door and walk towards the pictures. She gasps! The girl was her. Meiling smiles "He really loves me" she said, a tear fell on her eyes. Then she saw a notebook and picks it up. She opens it and she saw a poem...

You came into my life...  
Quietly.. Simply.. Placidly...  
And my world stood still.  
  
I couldn't express in words  
or even a single gesture,  
the secret kept in my heart.  
So, I loved you in silence...  
  
Admired you from a distance...  
Dreamt you from afar,  
  
I wanted to say I love you...  
I wanted you to know I cared...  
But cowardly hid,  
Maybe you would only laugh at me  
_  
in silence then I will love you,_  
In silence then I will care...  
for in silence, I've found  
Where my secrets are fulfilled...

Meiling's tears continue to flow. The poem touches her heart. 

  
Chao-su appears in his room and controls his gasp. He saw Meiling's back. He silently walks towards the door and opens it slowly, and closes it a little hard.

Meiling heard the door and saw Chao-su looking at her, "Um..Chao-su" she said, wiping her tears.  
Chao-su approach Meiling, "You okay?" he ask, softly "Why are you crying?" he ask, frowning  
Meiling giggles, "no need to worry" she said, "I was touched by your poem" she said,   
  
Chao-su smiles, he put his hands on his back and a handkerchief appeared, he gave it to Meiling "Here you go" he said, smiling  
  
Meiling smiles and takes the handkerchief, "Thank you" she said,   
  
Chao-su smiles, "you like the poem? I made that one.. ever since I met you" he said, "I loved you ever since but you don't noticed me. You are so much in love with Xiaolang" he said, 

Meiling looks at Chao-su 

"I guess I didn't expect that one day I will be the luckiest guy in the world," he said, blushing and scratching his head. Then he looks down = or a thing.. = He thought.

Meiling hugs Chao-su and cries harder, "I love you very much Chao-su" she said,   
  
Chao-su hugs her back, "I love you Meiling.. very very much" he said, controlling his tears, remembering the priest's words…

"Oh... well have fun Chao-su... you know the rules" _  
"Well have fun.. But when the time comes-"  
  
_Chao-su hugs Meiling tightly, "I love you.." he said, = and forgive me.. = 

  
At Night..

Sakura went outside the Mansion. Waiting for Syaoran and Meiling. She looks up into the sky; she remembered the night that the evil person went into the mansion. The time her magic didn't work, then this.. Guardian who appeared before them...

Thou shall not.. Hurt my Master and Mistress_  
  
From now on.. if the evil appears.. The two of you shall combined powers... Master put the other half of your key to the Mistress.. And then yell the incantations and you're ready to fight_

"I can't reach your thoughts Sakura" 

Sakura looks and saw Chao-su smiling, "Chao-su.." then she looks at his hand, and saw a jacket "for me?" she ask,  
Chao-su smiles and nods, "Its cold here Sakura," he said,   
Sakura smiles and takes the jacket "Thank you" 

The wind blew Sakura's hair Chao-su looks at her 

"I was wondering, because its soo cold here.." Sakura said, looking at Chao-su "do you have white Christmas here in hongkong?" she ask, 

Chao-su looks up into the sky, and shake his head, "Not really... maybe one time but not all the time..."  
"Oh I see.." Sakura said, looking back into the night sky,   
"I want to.." Chao-su said, and sigh  
Sakura looks at him, "You want to what?"  
Chao-su smiles, "I want to see a snow this Christmas" he said, "I never seen a snow before" he said, sighing,   
"So you're dreaming of a white Christmas?" she ask, smiling  
Chao-su smiles "yeah I guess"  
Meanwhile...

A figure and shadow appeared on the top of the tallest building in Hongkong. Looking everywhere, smiling evilly.   
  
"I guess people are really a bunch of fools"   
"They even tried their best, with all these problems and stuff... they are trying to have a merry Christmas"   
"What shall we do m' lady?"   
"We will give them a HOT CHRISTMAS" she said, laughing evilly 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"  
  
People heard the laugh; they shivered and look on the top of the building. But there is no one up there.. They resumed in walking forgetting what they heard, erasing their thoughts

Syaoran, Sakura, Meiling and Chao-su were walking on the streets. They decided not to use the car because Meiling wants to walk. Even though Syaoran said, they should bring the car. Syaoran had his arms around Sakura and Meiling and Chao-su were holding hands. "Guys! Over there! There are a lot of things to buy there!" Meiling said, pointing her hands on the biggest mall. 

Syaoran nods, "Then let's go"   
Sakura smiles, "Lead the way Meiling-chan"

  
After a few hours...  
  
Syaoran frowns and muttering something like 'we should have brought a car'  
Chao-su smiles nervously sweat drop on his head, 

Sakura and Meiling were walking holding hands and talking  
the two boys were behind them, carrying lots of things

Chao-su smiles, "at least they are happy right Xiaolang?" he ask, nervously  
Syaoran groans but nods, 

"Oh there! I want to go there!" Meiling said,  
Syaoran and Chao-su groans

  
After their shopping...  
  
All of them stopped by on a Food court, Syaoran kept glaring at Meiling   
Chao-su and Sakura smiles nervously, sweat drop on their heads

Syaoran grits his teeth, "I TOLD YOU! WE SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT A CAR!"   
Meiling looks at Syaoran, "But we want to walk" she said,   
"WELL IF YOU WANT TO WALK THEN CARRY YOUR OWN THINGS!" he yells,  
Meiling glares at Syaoran, "But Chao-su doesn't mind!"   
Chao-su took a sip on his soda, "er.. Yeah I don't mind.. As long as its Meiling's stuff I am carrying" he said,   
Meiling looks at Syaoran, "and you don't mind if you're carrying Sakura's stuff right?" she ask, crossing her arms  
Syaoran blinks, "er..."  
"So what is your PROBLEM?" Meiling ask, yelling

Syaoran muttered something like 'stupid meiling' 

Meiling pick up her soda and took a sip "The problem with you Syaoran, you're making some things a problem even they're not a problem" she said,

Sakura and Chao-su looks at each other and sigh

  
Again...  
  
Syaoran and Chao-su were carrying some things following their girlfriends 

"Are you still going to buy things Sakura-san?" Meiling ask,  
  
'oh Sakura please, if you really love me! No more stuff' Syaoran prayed silently 

Sakura blinks and looks at her list, "Um.. No.. I already have presents for all of them" she said,   
  
Syaoran sigh in relief

"What about you Meiling-chan?" she ask,  
  
'No more Meiling please...' Chao-su prayed silently

"Yeah, I got all of them.. Demo do you want to try that shop? Lots of beautiful clothes there! I am sure we are going to have fun-"

"NO!" Syaoran and Chao-su yell at the same time

Sakura and Meiling blinks,

"We better go home," Chao-su said, sighing   
"and next time.. Meiling.. NEXT TIME! BRING A CAR!" Syaoran yell

Meiling frowns  
"ehehe..." Sakura said, looking at Meiling

  
Back into the Mansion...  
  
"WEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Wei heard his master angry voice, he rush towards the door and saw his master carrying lots of things "Master here let me help you with that" he said, 

"Oh how is your shopping?" Yelan ask, approaching them  
"It was fun! But Xiaolang is not!" Meiling said, glaring at Syaoran  
Yelan smiles, "Well I am kinda worried about you because you didn't brought a car"  
  
Sakura is about to talk when suddenly, she stop and felt a familiar aura. She smiles, she knows the aura  
Syaoran look around and frowns, "He's here..." he said, sighing  
Chao-su sense it too, he narrows his eyes = he's powerful... =

"Oh before I forgot, Sakura, you have visitor" she said, "He is waiting for you in the living room" she added,  
  
Sakura smiles and takes Syaoran's hands, "Let's go"  
  
Syaoran frowns, "I am not happy seeing HIM again Sakura-chan" he said, sighing but he let Sakura pull him towards the living room.

Chao-su followed them,

Meiling blinks, "Hey wait for me!" she said, 

Wei sweat drop, "um.. Which is which?" he ask, looking at all the bags  
Yelan smiles, "Just put them on that corner" she said,   
"Yes Mistress"

  
Sakura and Syaoran, entered the room 

The guy looks at them and smiles, "Kongbang wa Sakura-san"   
Sakura run towards the guy and hug him, "ERIOL-KUN!" she said, crying  
Eriol smiles and rubs Sakura's back "Shh.. Don't cry Sakura-san" he said,

Sakura Miss Eriol very much when they already captured all the Clow cards. Syaoran came back to China with Meiling. After that, Eriol came and befriended Sakura; He also helped Sakura to change the Clow cards into Sakura cards. He became one of Sakura's best friends. And when Sakura found out he was the Clow reed and her half-father. She Treated Eriol with a respect and their relationship as father-and-daughter grew.

After the Clow cards were transform into Sakura cards. Eriol bid good-bye to Sakura and told her to take care of herself. Eriol said he's going back to England but he will still watch out for Sakura even he's far away...

Chao-su eyes widening, = the Clow reed... =

Eriol smiles and looks at Syaoran, "Cute Descendant is not excited to see me?" he ask,   
Syaoran frowns, "get a life Hiiragizawa" he said,  
  
Sakura lets go Eriol's hug, Eriol frowns looking at Syaoran "I am hurt" he said, "That is not the way to TALK to the Sakura's half father you know?" he ask,

Before going to England, Eriol visited the Li's Mansion and Li Syaoran. The man who captured Sakura's heart He told Syaoran about the Clow cards and Sakura cards. Though, he never told him that Sakura loves him. Still he told him and helped him to realize how much Sakura means to him.

Eriol helped Syaoran a lot. But.. Syaoran find him annoying.

Syaoran smirks, "So why did you come here?"  
Eriol smiles, "You never change Cute Descendant"  
"DON'T CALL ME CUTE DESCENDANT!" Syaoran yells, 

Eriol smiles and looks at the unfamiliar face of Chao-su, he narrows his eyes, = I can sense a gold aura.. And he's that one.. =   
Chao-su looks back at Eriol,   
  
Sakura and Syaoran blinks looking at Eriol then at Chao-su, then at Eriol again  
  
"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA OF LEAVING ME LIKE THAT?!?!?!" Meiling yells entering the Room  
Chao-su blinks and looks at his side, He jumps seeing his girlfriend "ACK! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"   
  
Eriol blinks, "If this guy.. Have powers.. Why didn't he sense Meiling coming towards him?"  
"Are you saying something Eriol-kun?" Sakura ask,  
"Oh um.. Yes.. as a matter of fact, I was about to say that I am going to stay here.. Until Christmas"  
"YATTA!!!" Sakura yells,  
Syaoran frowns,   
  
Tomoyo smiles, "I am soo happy" she said, entering the room holding a tray "We could all celebrate Christmas!" she said, blushing and looking at Eriol  
  
Eriol smiles and nods at Tomoyo   
  
Yelan enters the room, "Well I am so glad that Master Clow reed is going to stay here... " She said, bowing at Eriol "Now let's go to the dining room.. We are going to eat dinner" she said,

  
After Dinner...

Eriol and Sakura were sitting on the verandah,   
  
"Who is that guy?" Eriol ask, adjusting his glasses.  
Sakura blinks, "Who?" she ask,  
"Meiling's Boyfriend" he said,   
Sakura blinks, "Oh that's Chao-su... he's so nice" she said,   
"Do you sense something when you're looking at him?" he ask,  
Sakura shakes her head, "No.. There is?" she ask,  
Eriol eyes widening, "Really? Did you try to concentrate?" he ask,  
Sakura shakes her head, "No.."   
Eriol sighs, "Sakura-san, you better try to concentrate and feel his aura"   
Sakura blinks "Okay..."

Silence..

"Eriol-kun.."   
Eriol looks at Sakura,   
"The Sakura wand is not working anymore" she said, looking at him  
Eriol blinks, "Really? So you can't use your cards now?" he ask,   
"I can use the cards.. Using my power and Shaoran-kun's power" she said,  
  
Sakura nods, "Last night... an evil creature attack Li's Mansion.."  
"And then?"

"I cannot transform the Sakura wand..."

~ Flash back ~

"Release!" 

"Release!" 

~ End of Flash back ~

"Yue, Kero-chan and Shaoran-kun helped me.. but nothing happen...."

~ Flash back ~

"*sniffs* Release!" Sakura said, crying "Onegai (please).. help me.." she said, "onegai (please).. cards.. Help me.."

The Dark figure charged in front of them..

Syaoran, Sakura, Yue and Cerberus close their eyes..

"its the END.."

~ End of Flash back ~

"What happen after that?" Eriol ask,  
  
Sakura sighs, "A light came and a person appears in front of us, blocking our way. Protecting us. He was like Yue. But on his back is the symbol of Moon and Stars combined together..." 

~ Flash back ~

"Thou shall not.. Hurt my Master and Mistress" 

~ End of Flash back ~

  
"Then he told us this new incantations..." Sakura said, holding her gold key.

~ Flash back ~

"Master... holds Mistress hand and both of you.. repeat after me.." he said,

"Key, which holds the power of the Moon and Stars,"

Syaoran holds sakura's hands with the key, he looks at Sakura and nods,

"Key, which holds the Power of the Moon and Stars" _  
  
"reveal thy true form before us..."_

"Reveal thy true form before Us.."

The Wand starts to glow...

"by the contract, your Masters command you..."

"by the contract, your Masters command you..."

"RELEASE!!!!!"

"RELEASE!!!!"

The star wand, changed into a wand a moon and star wand.   
The color changed from Pink to gold.   
The Star now is not alone anymore..   
the moon surrounds the star 

"Now FIGHT!" 

Sakura pulls the glow card "Glow card!" she yells,  
Syaoran close his eyes and both of them raised the wand 

"Destroy this figure!" Syaoran yells,

The glow card moves and went towards the Dark figure..   
The Dark Figures back away and went on the top of the Roof.. and begins to speak

"So clow reed said its true.. but I will not Give up.. this is not over yet" he said, 

and then he dissapears..

~ End of Flash back ~

"So you mean.. Both of you, have keys now.. You cannot transform the key without Syaoran?" he ask,   
  
Sakura nods, "Its going to be difficult Eriol-kun, because.. What if there will come a time that I have to face some enemies and Shaoran is not at my side?" she ask,

Eriol put his right hand on his chin, thinking.. "What else happened?" he ask,  
  
~ Flash back ~

"From now on.. if the evil appears.. the two of you shall combined powers... Master put the other half of your key to the Mistress.. and then yell the incantations and you're ready to fight" he said,

~ End of Flash back ~

"I see.." Eriol said,   
"What does he mean by that?" she ask, 

"YEAH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THIS CLOW REED!!!! Clow Reed may have vanished, but evil will continue. A mistress will replaced him but one day the mistress will fade and there shall be another combined power to defeat the evil!!!!!"

Kero-chan appears in front of Eriol, angry with him "YOU'RE ALWAYS LIKE THIS! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU ARE MYSTERIOUS OR YOU JUST LOVE SHOWING OFF!" he yells,  
  
someone hit Kero-chan on his head, "ITEEE!!!! (Ouch)"

Yukito appears in front of Sakura and Eriol, then he transform into Yue, "Kongbang wa Sakura-sama, Eriol-sama" he said,   
  
"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA OF HITTING ME FOR!!!" Kero-chan yells, "You want a PUNCH! I'll give you ONE! Come on! Try me!" he said, flying and acting like he's going to punch Yue.

Yue smirks and bows at Eriol, "What do you mean by that.. We want to know.."  
  
"YEAH!!! PRONTO! I DON'T LIKE THE BRAT HAVING SOME KEY! I DON'T LIKE HIM OWNING THE CARDS!!! I DON'T LIKE HIM AS MY MASTER!!!!!!" Kero-chan yells,

"TEME! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!?!?!" 

Sakura sigh and shakes her head

Kero-chan turns to look at Syaoran "I DON'T LIKE YOU TO OWN THE CARDS!!!"  
"Well I DON'T LIKE YOU TO BE MY GUARDIAN ANYWAYS!" Syaoran yells,   
  
"Shaoran-kun..."  
  
"TEME! YOU BRAT! YOU'RE NO GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT!" Kero-chan yells,  
"Kero-chan..."  
"ARGH! YOU STUFF ANIMAL!" Syaoran yells,   
  
Eriol close his eyes, and chanted something

Then silence...

Syaoran blinks he can't speak!  
Kero-chan cries he can't speak  
  
Sakura sighs,   
"There.. Peace at last..." Eriol said, looking at them smiling  
Syaoran glares at Eriol, 

"Now.. Cerberus, I am sorry to inform you this.. But even Syaoran didn't pass the Final judgment... he is my DESCENDANT. And He is also a part of the Clow reed clan. He has the RIGHT to OWN THE CARDS" he said, "So.. HE IS YOUR MASTER.. WHEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT" he said,   
  
Kero-chan cries

"Now.. You my Cute Descendant" he said,   
Syaoran grits his teeth  
  
"This is your destiny... you are the Master of the Clow cards.. As well as Sakura is the Mistress of the Sakura cards... Now, this time has arrived, you two.. Your powers will be combined.. Gambatte ne (good luck)" he said, "This is an evil power you're going to deal with. The guy you saw last night... is your Guardian. He was made for the two of you.. Was made from your heart's desire. One day He will VANISH and become a card... but as for now he's a guardian..."

In the corner, Chao-su controls his tears, = Vanish... =

  
Christmas Eve...

Meiling smiles seeing Syaoran putting some misteloe on Sakura's top and kissing her they are such a sweet couple. She looks and saw Eriol and Tomoyo talking and smiling, Yukito and Kero-chan were decorating the Christmas tree for the last minute. She looks around, "Now where is Chao-su again?" she ask, 

She walks towards the garden and saw Chao-su looking into the night sky, sighing. She approach him and hugs his waist from behind, "Chao-su why are you here?" she ask,

Chao-su smiles and hugs Meiling, "Oh just praying to the stars that this will be a white Christmas" he said,   
Meiling giggles, "You're old enough for those fairy tales dear.." she said,   
  
Chao-su sighs, "but at least I tried right?" he said, "I just want to see snow... I mean who knows... maybe next Christmas I am not here anymore.."

Meiling blinks, "don't joke about a thing like that!" she said, frowning  
  
"SAKURA!!!"

They saw Touya running towards the Mansion   
  
"Hey! Nice seeing you Touya! Merry Xmas!" she said,   
Touya nods, "Where is Sakura?" he ask,   
"Inside why?" Meiling blinks  
"Thanks" he said, running towards the door of the Li's Mansion  
Chao-su looks at Touya and eyes widening, He looks into the other direction and felt something evil...

  
Inside...

"HEY! Do you sense something?" Eriol ask,   
Sakura and Syaoran stop giggling and looks at Eriol, They close their eyes and tries to concentrate.   
"Yes we did.." they both said, 

"Its evil.." Eriol said,   
"Sakura! Fire all over Hongkong's Market! Dad is stuck there! Help us!"  
"Oniichan!"   
  
"Its not an ordinary Fire! Lots of people were in the Hospitals right now! I can sense evil spirits! Let's go!" Touya yells,  
A few minutes later...

Sakura gasp, when Syaoran open her door.. 

"Oh my God!" she said, looking at the big fire   
  
Syaoran saw fireman approaching the fire but the big fire keeps hitting them with fire "Touya is right.. This is not an ordinary fire!" he said,

Eriol narrows his eyes, "Use your wand.." he said,  
Chao-su and Meiling approach them, "Sakura... why not use your Watery card?" Meiling ask,  
Eriol shakes his head, "it won't work.." he said,  
Chao-su smiles and whispers in Sakura's ear "I am still dreaming of a white Christmas..."  
Syaoran and Sakura looks at Chao-su  
  
Syaoran and Sakura took out their key and chanted the words..."Key which holds the power of the Moon and Stars, reveal thy true form before us..."

The Wand starts to glow...

"by the contract, your Masters command you...RELEASE!!!!!"

Sakura pulls her Sleep card,   
Syaoran and Sakura yells, "Sleep!"

All of the people, including Meiling, and Tomoyo slept...  
Yue and Cerberus starts to rescue some people.. Even Fujitaka.  
_  
_"Why not try to use the watery and the freeze card?" Eriol ask, "Can you both do that?"  
Sakura and Syaoran looks at each other "We'll try" they said, 

Sakura pulls the Watery, Wind and the freeze card "Watery! Windy! Freeze!" she yells,  
Syaoran close his eyes and both of them raised the wand "Take the fire away!" he yells,

The windy, Watery and freeze card flew towards the fire. The windy surrounds the main part of the fire (or the main face of the fire), The watery starts to pour water on the buildings where there is fire. And the freeze card freezes the fire. 

Syaoran and Sakura felt dizzy, but they are trying their best to stay awake... Syaoran holds Sakura's hands tightly with the wand "Put your head on your shoulder Sakura-san" he said, sleepy  
  


On top of the building..

"Its Christmas...I have to do something..." 

The guardian close his eyes and gives all his strength to both Syaoran and Sakura

  
After a few seconds..

The Street returns to normal, and there's no fire anymore.   
But still the people are sleeping...  
  
Sakura and Syaoran blinks, they're not sleepy anymore

"Good Job" Eriol said, looking at the city "But I thought you're going to feel dizzy after this?" he ask, looking at the top of building, he knows he saw the guardian there...  
  
Sakura and Syaoran blinks, "Yeah, we know" Syaoran said, "But for some strange reason.. We're okay today" he said,

Cerberus and Yue land in front of them, "Well we better go home.. Any minute now they're going to wake up.. Besides its only 30 minutes before Christmas" Cerberus said, 

All of them agreed to go home...

  
Li's Mansion..

Meiling rubs her head, "ouch.. What happen?" she ask, sitting up  
Sakura and Syaoran smiles, "I thought you're not going to wake up" Sakura said, smiling  
  
Meiling blinks, "What happen? The last time I remembered, it was when... um.. You both used the sleep card.. And I know that I am going to sleep..."

Sakura and Syaoran nods, "Well its about time.. Merry Christmas" Sakura said, Syaoran smiles  
Meiling blinks and looks at the clock "Oh yeah, Merry Christmas everyone" she said, smiling  
  
"Okay!! Time for presents!!!" Kero-chan said, flying towards the Christmas tree.  
Syaoran and Sakura smiles and followed Kero-chan.  
  
Meiling looks around, "Where is Chao-su again!?!?" she ask,

  
Yunyan Pagoda..

"Chao-su!" 

The priest run towards the sleepy Chao-su, "Help me.." he said,  
"What did you do?" he ask, holding him   
"I gave my energy to Sakura and Syaoran.." he said, his eyes closing  
"Well you better get rest first" he said,  
Chao-su shakes his head, "This is Christmas.. I want to be with her.." he said, begging at him  
"What?"  
"Please.. Give me energy.. Give me power.. I need to be with Meiling.." he said,   
The priest said, "I am sorry I can't.." he said,   
"Please.."

"I'll help you.."

They look at the voice and saw Eriol smiling

"C-Clow reed" they both said,   
Eriol offers his hand, "Let's go Chao-su, Meiling is waiting for you" he said,  
Chao-su smiles and reach out for his hand, 

Eriol took Chao-su and looks at the priest, "I still have questions.. To be answered.. I'll come back after Christmas" he said,  
  
the priest nods and bows

They disappeared.

"The Clow reed.."

  
Mansion..

Meiling looks at Syaoran and Sakura smiling happily. Sakura is sitting on Syaoran's lap and they were talking, laughing, hugging and kissing. She sighs and looks at the clock. Its almost 2am.. Where is Chao-su. She walks towards the garden and looks into the sky... she noticed something.. She smiles..."Sakura-chan! Xiaolang! Look!" she said, 

All of them, went outside and saw snow falling..

"Kawaii.." Sakura said, smiling  
Syaoran looks around, "Where is Chao-su?" he ask,  
  
Meiling blinks and saw two figures coming towards the gate...   
  
It was Eriol and Chao-su..

"Chao-su!!!" Meiling run towards him, "Chao-su! Are you okay? What happen to you?" she ask,   
Eriol handed Chao-su to Meiling and walks towards Sakura and Syaoran

Meiling sits on the grass and hugs the Weak Chao-su "Where have you been?" she ask,  
Chao-su blinks and looks into the sky.. "Snow.." he said,   
  
Meiling nods, "Yes.. Remember? Sakura uses the freeze card.. And that triggered the snow because the sky got froze too?" she said, 

Chao-su smiles, "Meiling.." he said,  
Meiling wipes some snow on Chao-su's face "Yes?" she said,  
Chao-su caress Meiling's face "No words.. Can describe how special you are..."  
Meiling smiles,   
"or tell you how much I care,"   
  
Meiling holds Chao-su's hands "What are you talking about?" she ask,  
"No words.. Can describe the joy I feel just knowing you're always there..."  
  
Meiling nods, "Me too.." she said,   
  
"No words can describe the Happiness that's part of whatever I do, Because of the way you care for me... and the love in my heart for you"

Meiling's starts to cry, "You're soo mean.. its Christmas and you're making me cry.." she said, smiling and crying at the same time

"Merry Christmas.. Darling, and all my love..." he said, 

Meiling nods and hugs him tightly, "Merry Christmas too my Love" she said,

Syaoran and Sakura smiles and hugs each other, "They are so sweet" Sakura said,  
Syaoran nods, and kiss Sakura's forehead. "Well you're sweet also," he said,   
Sakura giggles and kiss Syaoran.

Tomoyo sighs and leans on Eriol's shoulder  
Eriol smiles and looks at Chao-su and Meiling sadly, 

"OKAY EVERYONE!!! GO INSIDE ITS FREEZING!!!" Touya yells, 

All of them went inside and continues to celebrate their Christmas.

  
Another Note from the Author:   
  
_Long Chapter @.@  
  
MY MOMMY!! THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL POEM YOU WROTE *.*   
yeah my Real Mother.. she wrote that Wonderful Poem and inspired me to write this Chapter :)_

_Sorry for not continuing.. I just want to have  
at least 20 NEW reviews on this story.. the last time..  
but I didn't get any.. I lost my inspiration..  
  
Neways, to make the story exciting..  
I gave you clues on who is Chao-su_

_So what do you think?  
I know its lame... -.-  
because I am sick..._

_R+R for Inspirations_

Thank you for reading the fanfic...**  
if you have suggestion please email me @ akanesaotome214@hotmail.com   
  
all rights reserved on CLAMP.  
  
Chette  
**


	14. the sequel Syaoran, Sakura and Silence

First Note from the Author: Hello everyone!!!  
Sorry for the late (I mean really LATE UPDATE) @_@   
I hope you'll enjoy this Long chapter though ^_^  
  
**HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!**

Oh yeah let's go back to work ^_^   
Shout outs! (We cannot remove these special people who reviewed ^_^)   
Thank you all of you who reviewed!

Kikakai - its Updated! :)   
angelynna_kitty8 - thanks :)   
ve - It has a sequel already :)   
Mystress Tate - I continued to write :)  
  
TreeLeaf - Thank you for reviewing :) hehe you made me smile at your review thanks for the wonderful review ^_^ But I am glad that your Teacher did not punnish you or did he? @.@ anyways, I am glad it is not hard.. also :) here's another Chapter to be read :D  
  
Litwolf689 - You're welcome :)   
ivy - It is updated :)   
  
nameless_gal - aww you're not stupid... other people also don't know Chao-su and the priest. (you're not the only one hehe)   
  
megan - hehe yeah Chao-su is the golden guardian. But there are more surprises coming up! :)   
Moonstar - It is Updated! Thank you!   
rei - I decided to write more :D   
  
eugenia - It is updated ^_^ oh yeah why not join our Mailing list then? ^_^ ;  
  
emily - I guess I thought it was lame at first... but now God gave me interesting plots to put in this story. So stay tuned you'll see a lot of Surprising stuff. (Do not worry I won't make this much of Christianity stuff.) but you won't believe or even thought what will happen next :P

Blessed Be - Be blessed my dear friend :) and yes the next chapter is up :)   
Cristi Ryou Auzuki - I did :D   
  
JoeyLi - gomen ne.. .but now I've updated, thanks if you waited for it :D also Joey, join our mailing list to get the updates of the fanfics ^_^

fewwh - yeah... Syaoran is actually wearing a tuxedo :) I'll try to draw something like that in the future *_* or Philip-kun will draw something like that hehehehehhehe....  
  
g-babey - hello crystalcardoza ^_^ thanks for waiting! here's the new chapter!  
  
AsiAnGurLTjUh - new chapter is up!   
Aries9 - okie dokie it is uploaded ^_^   
  
Ms. Tom Riddle - Happy birthday (belated or advance hehe) and yep Chao-su is the guardian but there are more surprises coming up!  
  
kawaiiaznangel36 - Its up :) arigato!!!   
Kawaii*Miki - teehee thanks!   
Seiya - *gives you the fanfic* there! uploaded :D   
  
Animefreak242 - Hurt to heart is already updated too and much better if you join our mailing list to know when I will update :)  
  
Diana@Lineelu2001 - miss ya diana! drop by at msn or even email me :) oh btw where is your story?   
  
SAKURA LOVER - thanks ^_^ be sure to join the mailing list :)  
Diane - aww I love snoopy! opps hehe thanks for reviewing!   
  


**Remember.. English is just my Second language.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own CCS but I do own the Story  
and please R+R for inspirations ^^  
This fanfic will change in the later part, so brace yourself.  
  
I love Philip!  
Philip Loves me!  
and we both Love God!**

** The Sequel: Card Captor's Destiny  
** By: ChanChan and Mosasi  
  
**Part ****Four: Syaoran, Sakura and Silence**

  
A girl stood on the sand, staring at the sea. Her brown hair that she wore down wafted in the breeze. She sighed and looked at the book in her hand. It was a black book. She opened the book and smiled. Then after examining it, she carefully closed the book. She looked at it for a minute then she closed her eyes. 

"I'll see you... again.. Chao-su..."

  
It was a cold night in Hong Kong. The streets were full of lights. The place was surrounded by Family and their Love with each other. They are preparing for the new years. True, that the Chinese Community celebrate their New years every February, but since it is a new years in the whole world they are also celebrating their new years. 

Tomorrow it's going to be new years day...

  
Li's Mansion...

A man walked up to the Mansion and rang the doorbell. The gate of Li's Mansion suddenly opened and He walk towards the Mansion. As he reached the doorsteps of the Mansion. Wei greeted the man and bowed. "Welcome sire, we've been expecting you".

The man nodded and bowed too.

"Ah! LaoMei, come in Come in!" Yelan said, excitedly.   
LaoMei bowed in front of Yelan 

"Xiaolang! Sakura! LaoMei is here"  
  
Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura, Meiling and Touya entered the room. They smiled at their visitor and welcomed him. 

Sakura reached out for LaoMei's hand to shake "I am so glad that you'll be spending your new years here with us" she said, 

LaoMei nodded, "The Pleasure is all mine Miss Sakura" he said, then he looked around "Where is Chao-su?" he asked, 

Meiling smirks, "Probably at his room. He is feeling weak ever since the day after Christmas"   
"May I talk to him?" LaoMei asked,   
Meiling nodded, "I'll escort you to his room" she said,

  
Chao-su's room...

He opened his poetry book and sighed, 

It is when silence comes  
That ideas starts to flow...  
It is when silence leaves  
That everything tends to blow

Chao-su sighed, and felt some familiar aura coming towards his room. He jumped on his bed and pretends to be sick. The door opened. 

"Chao-su dear... you have a visitor.. it is your Friend, priest Laomei" Meiling said,   
Chao-su's eyes widen and coughed, "Oh hello there *cough* come in..."   
Meiling sat on Chao-su's bed, "Dearie are you okay now?"  
Chao-su looked at the priest and nodded, "yeah.. um Meiling can you leave us alone?" he asked,   
Meiling blinks, "Oh okay...mwah!" she kissed Chao-su's forehead and headed to the door.

When the door of Chao-su's bedroom closed. Chao-su sat and looked at the priest, "Why are you here?" 

The priest crossed his arms, "and why are you hiding here?"   
Chao-su blinks, "Uh.. nothing..."  
The priest looked around and saw a book on Chao-su's desk. "What is this?" he asked,  
Chao-su gasped, "no don't!" 

The priest opened the book and there are so many words but some of them were all crossed out. One is not crossed out. "Power of Silence?"

Chao-su growled, "She is coming back..."  
"Silence?"  
Chao-su nodded,

Meanwhile...

Except for Chao-su and their Visitors. All of them were gathered at the dining table of the Li's. They were all having a cup of tea. Since the weather is so cold, they decided to warm up. Syaoran's arm were wrapped around Sakura's body. Touya and Yukito were talking, so is Eriol and Fujitaka. 

Suppi and Kero-chan were eating some pudding.

Nakuru was out of sight...

  
Outside...

Nakuru yawned and stretched her arms. She looked up at the sky. It was a cold night indeed but the stars and the moon were shinning so brightly. She was about to stretch again when she saw a girl standing in front of the Li's Mansion. She blinked and approached her. 

When Nakuru reached for the gate. She smiled "What can I do for you?" she asked,  
"Is this the Li's Mansion?"   
  
"Yes it is... Are you looking for someone?" Nakuru asked, eyeing her. = There is something strange about her aura... =

"I am looking for Chao-Su..."

  
Inside the mansion...  
  
"I still think that it is good to have new years with Fireworks" Sakura said, beaming "Oh please dear Shaoran... I want to see fireworks!"

Syaoran scratch his head, "I never celebrated New years with Fireworks..."   
Sakura frowned, "Well you will this year right?" she said,  
Syaoran smiled, "I'll think about it"

Touya overhearing Syaoran and Sakura, he joined in the conversation "Maybe the Gaki is too chicken to use fireworks" He finished with a chuckled

That made Syaoran Boiled with anger "TEME! Who were you calling Chicken! For your information! I used Fire a lot in my magic! So why would I be 'chicken' to use fireworks!" he said, standing up and glaring at Touya

"I don't know maybe because you can control your magic and it can't hurt you?" Touya said, annoyed

"Che-"

"And you cannot control fireworks and you're too sissy to use things like that because it can hurt ya?" Touya said, finishing it with a smile 

"Why you-"

"everyone! We have a visitor!!!"

They all looked at Nakuru and a beautiful girl beside her. 

"Hello there" Tomoyo said, smiling  
The girl just bowed her head  
"What can we do for you?" Meiling asked,   
"Chao-su..."

Meiling blinks

Nakuru nodded, "She is looking for Chao-su"  
  
Eriol eyed her and sense some strange aura.   
Syaoran, Sakura, Yukito, Suppi, Yelan, Kero-chan and even Touya sense something in her.  
Meiling frowned, "Who are you? and why are you looking for Chao-su?"  
  
The girl looked at Meiling straight into her eye and Meiling trembled, she was about to say something when she realize she doesn't have a voice.

"Chao-su..." she said, again...

Sakura noticed meiling, "Are you okay Meiling?"   
Meiling couldn't speak, she started to make sign language but they don't understand her.   
  
Eriol looked at the strange girl, "I don't know about you... but return Meiling's voice or else you'll regret it" he said, 

The girl looked at Eriol.   
Eriol smirked, "You cannot make me silen-" His voice stopped 

They gasped

Sakura and Syaoran picked their battle instruments when the girl smiled at them... 

"No need to fight" she said, softly "I am here to see Chao-su..."  
  
Meiling can't believe that Chao-su knew someone like her... 

"Silence!"  
  
They looked at the voice, it was Chao-su.  
  
Tomoyo gasped, "We are silent" she said, looking at Chao-su

"No Not that" he said, approaching the girl "Silence! What are you doing here?"   
  
Silence's eyes sparkle when she saw Chao-su "ONICHAN!!!" she said, then she jumped towards Chao-su and hugged him tightly

"Silence!!! Stop!!! I can't breathe!"

"Onichan?" Sakura blinked,   
Silence smiled, "Hai. Silence is Japanese person"  
  
Syaoran blinked too, "And you have powers?" he asked, Silence nodded "and Chao-su is your brother?" 

"Hai!!!"

Meiling wanted to Shout but she can't. = Chao-su has a Japanese sister and has powers??? =  
  
Chao-su's scratched his head, "Yeah she has powers but I don't. W-We have different mothers" he said,

"Oh I see..."

Syaoran looked at Meiling who was tugging his clothes "Um.. Chao-su can you order your sister to give back Meiling and Hiiragisawa's voice?" he said, 

Chao-su nodded, "Can you give back their voices?"   
Silence nodded, and suddenly Meiling was yelling and Eriol fell silent.

"CHAO-SU WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE A STEP-SISTER!!!"   
Chao-su started to panic "Well you see honey is like this.. um.. I-"  
"WELL!?!" Meiling asked,   
"I forgot..." Chao-su said, looking at Silence

Silence just smiled 

Meiling sighed, "I know it is not important but for me it is! I want to know your family Chao-su... I really want to know your Family... When will I meet them?" she asked, pleadingly

Silence and Chao-su looked at each other.

After a few minutes...

Silence and Chao-su went to Chao-su's room. Silence saw the priest and smiled at him. 

Chao-su growled, "You can come out now Silence"   
  
Silence nodded, suddenly a dark smoke appeared and surrounded Silence's body. Then when the smoke disappeared, the Girl transformed into a very beautiful gothic girl. 

"What can I do for you?" Chao-su said, crossing his arms.  
Silence opened her eyes, "REPORT" she said,   
  
Chao-su sighed, "Syaoran and Sakura like my mission is.. I am trying to protect them the best way I can." he said, 

"CARDS?"

Chao-su nodded, "One by one they were transforming the cards into the new cards" he said, 

"MEILING?"

Chao-su blinked, "Well she is... my someone special...you know that-"  
Silence growled and pointed at herself "GIRLFRIEND!"

Chao-su stood up, "Really? you're my girlfriend? What a nerve you call yourself like that! A girlfriend will never leave her boyfriend you've got that? and you left me! so that time we're through!" 

"MONSTER!"

Chao-su looked away, "We are both MONSTERS so don't you dare call me that. Besides this Monster-" he pointed at himself "have a heart. Unlike you"

"KILL!"

The priest gasped, seeing Silence rushed towards Chao-su. Then seconds later Chao-su's body was leaning the wall. Silence's hands and long nails were on Chao-su's neck

"K-Kill me and your m-mission will fail too" he said, gasping for breath

"STUPID"

Silence threw Chao-su on his bed and transform into the very kawaii girl who they met earlier.

Chao-su gasped for breath and glared at Silence

Silence smiled, "It is when I'm bothered that should keep quiet... It is when I'm confused that I should be in SILENCE" 

Chao-su pointed at her, "You-You... if something happened to Meiling.. I will never forgive you!" he said, coughing

Silence's smile widen "It is when SILENCE dwells, that I began to Understand... It is when SILENCE sings that I realized everything is...."

Chao-su gritted his teeth

Silence's eyes darken "...Gone"

Chao-su gasped.

  
Li's Living room...

Syaoran, Eriol and Sakura gathered on that place. Syaoran is standing and looking outside. Eriol is sitting on the couch deep in thoughts and Sakura was looking at Syaoran and then at Eriol.

"According to Chao-su... they have different mothers" Sakura said, breaking the silence.  
"and her mother is a psychic" Syaoran said, looking now at Eriol  
  
Eriol sighed and looked at Syaoran then at Sakura, "Psychic or not... she is powerful. She can defeat my powers"

"So.. Chao-su is familiar with Magic and stuff eh?" They looked at Meiling entering the room. "That is why sometimes, he tells me that he wants to help you even he does not have magic" she said, looking at them. "I thought he was stupid or crazy but now I understand alright" she said, she sat beside Sakura "There's a magic in his family too"

Sakura smiled and pat Meiling, "Meiling-chan..."  
  
Meiling nodded, "Now I understand him all right. But I wanted to meet Chao-su's family." she said, frowning. "I mean, He is my boyfriend and all. I do have the right to meet his family right?" 

They all nodded, except Eriol 

Eriol looked straightly in Meiling's Eyes "How do you well know Chao-su?" he asked,   
  
Meiling blinked, "I've known him ever since childhood. But He was just an annoying child who practically annoyed me ever since..."

"and then my mom adopted him. Since she found out that he was lost." Syaoran added,  
"When Xiaolang and I went to Japan, He stayed here and became one of the servants"   
"Is he a servant?" Sakura asked,  
  
Meiling shook her head, "He is not but he wants to be treated like that"  
"Oh you mean, he helps even his help is not in need?" Tomoyo said, "Oh what a nice man"  
"He calls Meiling as his best friend... as I recall" Sakura said, looking at Meiling  
  
"Well even he annoys me, when he needs a friend... I am always there to comfort him" Meiling finished with a blush. 

Eriol stopped for a while, thinking of something  
Sakura looked at him, confused.

Syaoran yawned, "Well at least we'll get to spend the new years with Chao-su's sister. At least one of his half 'true' family is here with him" he said, smiling.

Eriol shook his head, = Syaoran can be so clueless sometimes... =

Outside...

Silence sat on the front porch of the Mansion. She wondered, how can a terrible creator can create such wonderful sky. With sparkling stars and a beautiful moon. She looked around and saw the flowers. She wondered again. How can a horrible creator can create such beautiful flowers. Then she remembered herself. She cursed herself and snickered, "Enough of wondering. Yeah You can create such wonderful things. But you can also create MONSTERS just like me!" she yelled, Then her eyes turn red. "you created someone like me!!!"

  
Inside... 

Meiling was about to go to her room, when she heard a yell. She looked at the front door = I swear I heard someone yelling outside = then she opened it and saw Silence 

"I HATE YOU!"

Meiling gasped, she saw Silence pointed at the sky 

"I HATE YOU!!!!"

  
"Silence?"

Silence stopped and her eyes turn normal. She turned around and saw Meiling. "What do you want?" she asked, sarcastically.

Meiling backed out seeing Silence's eyes. They were normal yes but something in her eyes, "Um.. w-why are you here?"

Silence smirks, "None of your beeswax" she said, turning to look away from her.  
"Silence... to tell you frankly, I don't know how to approach you-"  
"Then don't." Silence snapped "I don't care" she added,  
  
"... I know... I know I don't have to talk to you or even approach you" Meiling said, stepping towards her. "But.. I do care" she said, then she put her right hand on silence's shoulder.

= CARE? = Silence shook her head and snapped Meiling's hands "I don't need you!"   
"What's wrong Silence?" Meiling asked, hurt in her face.   
  
"YOU!" 

Meiling gasped, "Me?"

"YOU!" 

  
Chao-su suddenly trembled, he felt's Silence Aura. He jumped off his bed and followed her aura.

  
Back to Silence and Meiling.

Silence pointed her hand towards Meiling, "It is when silence comes that ideas starts to flow... It is when Silence leaves that everything tends to blow..."

"What?"

Silence smiles and leaves...

After Silence disappeared, a loud crash, and some explosives were heard from the city. Mixtures of noises were heard. People screaming, Siren of the Ambulance, crying, collapsing buildings, fire and everything.

  
Somewhere...

"It is happening..."  
  
The woman nodded at her husband, "We have to talk to Tomas about this..." she said, looking at their son typing something in the computer.

Tomas stopped typing and frowned. "I want to make a beautiful story... but what story?" he said, He search something on the internet and he accidentally clicked a news site. He read the article and gasp "MOM!"

They looked at their son. 

"What is it Dear Tomas?" His mother asked,  
"A huge explosion in China! Look!" He said, pointing at the computer screen.  
  
His parents nodded, 

"There are so many things happening in Hong Kong... and it is New years tomorrow!" he said,   
"I know Tomas..." His father said,  
  
Tomas approached his parents. "Dad, Mom... Why is this happening in our world?" he asked,  
  
"We don't know Tomas... all we know is that people here on earth are becoming more evil than ever before" His father said, 

"I wish I can help them... I know that Father God will solve this problem. But I just wish that He will used me as an instrument..."

His parents looked at each other and smiled. 

"He will use you Tomas..." His mother said,   
"Now you better move Tomas. You'll be late for your Bible Group study" His father said,  
"Okay! I'll pray for them!" Tomas said, grabbing his bag and left his parents.

  
On the street... 

"I am not kidding Father God... I want you to use me when you solve this problem. I really want you to use me..." he whispered.

  
  
Back in Hongkong...

Chao-su run towards Meiling and hugged her, "What's wrong? are you okay Meiling-chan?" he asked,  
  
"Your sister... is..." Meiling said, her voice is shaky.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and the priest came out of the Mansion.  
  
Touya followed them "There are bombings in every huge building in Hong Kong! Is there a way to stop this?" he asked them.

"What happen?" Eriol asked,

"S-Silence.. pointed her hands to me" Meiling said, shaking "a-and then she made this riddle and after she said the word 'blow' and - and disappeared every building started to collapse and these explosives appeared..." she said, "She is scary..."

Chao-su gritted his teeth

"Like I said, She is powerful" Eriol said, looking at Chao-su   
  
Chao-su caught Eriol's eyes. He hugged Meiling tighter. "We have to find her.. or else Hong Kong will vanish" he said, 

"If we find her?" Sakura asked, hugging Syaoran. "How are we going to stop her?" she asked again.  
  
"There is a way to stop her" the priest said, looking at Sakura.   
"and what is that?" Sakura asked,  
  
"We don't know..." Chao-su said, "We don't know how to calm Silence. She is angry that is why she is doing this..."

"W-Why is she angry?" Meiling asked, hugging Chao-su tightly.  
  
Chao-su shook his head, "I don't know... but let's not think about it. Before New years.. we have to find her or else there will be a dead New years" 

  
After a few minutes...

They were all inside the Mansion, watching the news. Syaoran kept switching the channels and all the shows are News. 

"We expect Fireworks this new years but not Explosives!"  
  
*switch*  
  
"There are still 30 missing persons and 5 persons died"  
  
*switch*

"A girl lost her hand when the building collapse"  
  
*switch*

"We don't know where these explosives came from?"

"argh!!!"

Syaoran switch off the Television. "This is insane! Where can we find that girl!" he said, standing up. 

"This is not a good new years..." Tomoyo said,   
"more like a nightmare... or a Halloween!" Nakuru cheerfully said,   
"Do ya have to be cheerful?" Touya asked, looking at Nakuru  
  
Nakuru jumped at Touya's arms "I don't mind if I will die... as long as I am with you, I am happy! Tou-ya-kun!"

"If you wanna die then leave me alone. I still want to live" Touya said, pushing off Nakuru away from him.

"But where is she? How can we find her?" Syaoran asked, 

Eriol approached the shaking Meiling "Meiling... what did she do before she disappeared?"   
"S-She said.. something... I-it maybe a r-riddle but it is.. more like a poem..." she said,   
= Poem? = Chao-su looked at Meiling, "Do you still remember the poem?" he asked,

Meiling shook her head,   
  
"even just a little?"   
"I.. I don't know.. maybe a little?"  
  
Chao-su held Meiling hands "Please try to remember it.. Meiling-chan... please..."   
  
Meiling nodded, "S-She said.. something about... her name... when she comes... and when she leaves" she said, 

Chao-su narrowed his eyes, "It is when Silence comes... that idea starts to flow. It is when Silence leaves that everything tends to blow?" 

Meiling gasped, "That's it!" 

"Wait a minute..." he said, "Excuse me I have to get something" he said, 

After a few seconds 

Chao-su came back with a notebook on his hand "Silence is following her poem.. we can trace her using this"

Syaoran and the others smiled, "Good work Chao-su! Let's hear the poem" Syaoran said, 

"Okay.. It is when silence comes that ideas starts to flow... It is when Silence leaves that everything tends to blow...It is when silence stays that I tend to speak, It is when silence leaves that I tend to seek.. It is when silence dwells that I began to understand, It is when silence sings that I realized everything is gone... It is when I'm bothered that should keep quiet, It is when I'm confused that I should be in silence"

Sakura gasped 

"for thoughts flow from thy mind, words spring from thy heart-" Chao-su gasped, he flipped on the notebook "none!" he looked at all the pages of the notebook. "She ripped the last part off! and that is the solution of this problem!" Chao-su said, growling.

Sakura shook her head, "wait a minute! If.. Silence is following that poem.. we're in deep trouble!" she said, standing up. "I heard the word 'gone'...." Sakura said, trembling "When Silence sings that I realized everything is GONE!" she yelled,

"We have to stop her!" Syaoran yelled, "We have too!"   
  
Chao-su looked at them, "Do not worry. Before everything will be gone. Silence must appear first before she execute it." He said, "Remember the poem? It is when silence stays that I tend to speak, it is when silence leaves that I tend to seek" he said,

Eriol nodded, "now we are seeking for her".  
Syaoran sighed, "so she has to appear first?"  
Sakura looked at Chao-su, "After that... what's the next in the poem?"

Chao-su read the next sentence, "It is when silence dwells that I began to understand.. it is when Silence sings that I realized everything is gone..."

Sakura shook her head, "We have to stop her..."  
Eriol narrowed his eyes, "But first we have to understand something..."  
  
Meiling starts to cry, "I am so scared..."  
  
Chao-su reached out for Meiling and grabbed her, "Do not worry Meiling-chan, I am not gonna allow her to hurt you" he said, kissing her forehead.

Yelan entered, "I know we have a huge problem today.. but do not forget that it is new years tomorrow.. and 5 hours left before the New years" she said, "so please can someone help us to cook for the new years?" she added,

Tomoyo nodded, "Well! I'll help in the kitchen" she said, cheerfully.  
Sakura looked at Syaoran. Syaoran nodded and kissed her "Go ahead"  
Meiling followed them too.

When the girls left the room...

"Tell me Chao-su... how did Silence get such powers?" Syaoran asked,   
  
Eriol and Chao-su looked at each other.  
The priest bowed his head,

"Um..." Chao-su was speechless  
Eriol to the rescue, "maybe because of her mother. Right Chao-su?"   
Chao-su nodded, "Y-Yeah.. her mother"  
  
Syaoran nodded, he stood up and walk towards the window, "Tell me about your Step-mother" he said, looking outside. He could still see smoke from above because of the explosives and collapsed buildings. Not to mention those accidents that occurred.

Chao-su scratched his head, "I- I don't know about her"  
Syaoran looked at Chao-su and narrowed his eyes, "even a little?"  
"Y-yeah..."

Eriol looked at Syaoran, "Descendant... do not force Chao-su. If Chao-su told you, he doesn't know his step-mother, it means he does not really know her" he said, 

"Even just a little? that's impossible! his Step-mother is also a family" he said,   
"Just do not force HIM!" Eriol yelled,  
  
They all looked at Eriol's outburst. 

Eriol stopped. He looked at Chao-su and sighed, "Look everyone. We have a major problem here. Asking Chao-su's questions won't solve the problem. We have to looked for his sister and not him"

After two hours of thinking of a solution, Chao-su excused himself and went to his room. 

  
Chao-su sat silently on his bed. Pondering about the situation. Wondering why is this all happening? and Why did Eriol rescued him for that conversation. True Eriol knows his real identity but why is he helping him? He could have just blurt everything.

"It is because He is part of the plan" 

Chao-su gasped and saw Silence floating in the corner of his room "Silence!"

Silence in her true form, smiled "Do you want to understand everything?" Chao-su nodded, Making Silence smiled widen "Remember that time... when you and I first saw each other?"

Chao-su remembered it all...

= Flashback... =  
  
8 years old Chao-su was crying on his bed. His best friend is sick. He went to the temple and prayed for buddha but nothing happen. He asked for magic but they just ignored them. 

"Chao-su... Do not worry, Meiling-chan will be all right" Wei said,   
"I did everything Wei-san... I don't want to lose her" he said, crying.  
Wei looked at the young Chao-su, "D-Do you love Mistress Meiling?"  
Little Chao-su cried, "I'll do anything for Her!"  
  
Wei stood up and looked at Little Chao-su, "But do you Love Mistress Meiling?"  
Little Chao-su's head slowly nodded,   
"But you know she is engaged... "  
"I don't care... as long as she is happy.. I am happy..."  
  
Wei smiled, "Do not worry Chao-su... Meiling-san will be okay, she just got a slight injury from her training" 

"But-"  
"Do not worry"

Chao-su sighed and nodded,

Wei smiled and open the door, "Do not worry, You'll see Tomorrow Meiling-san will be okay" he said, "Good night"

Little Chao-su nodded and wiped his tears.

When the Light turns off...

"Why does Meiling tries her best to train herself? when she doesn't have magic like Master Xiaolang?" he asked, shaking his head "I guess Meiling really likes master Xiaolang... Well they are engaged after all..."

Then a smoke appeared in front of Little Chao-su, Little Chao-su backed away, he trembled at the sight when the smoke formed into a girl... "W-Who are you!?!"

The girl smiled at him, "I can solve your problems..."  
Little Chao-su blinked, "How?"   
"I can cure your Best friend no problem... by my Babylonian Chant" she said, smiling  
"Really?!" Little Chao-su's eyes sparkled "That's cool!"  
"But you have to pay for it"

Little Chao-su blinked, "Pay? But I don't have money"  
The girl floated, "I don't need money.. Do not worry.."  
"So what will I pay you?"

"YOUR SOUL..."

End of Flashback

  
Chao-su controlled his tears, he looked away. "I know all about that. You don't have to remind it" he said, gritting his teeth.

"Oh but my dear Chao-su there is more..." she said, she turn to smoke and enveloped Chao-su's body. 

"ARGH!!!!"

  
Flashback

"My soul?"  
The girl nodded, "we will have your soul..."   
  
Little Chao-su thought for a minute, "At least.. Meiling-chan will be cured... and what is my Life? Meiling-chan does not Love me... she is engaged... but..." he looked at the girl

"It is HER HAPPINESS that is important to you right?" she said,   
Little Chao-su nodded, "Okay. I'll accept"

End of Flashback

  
Chao-su felt his tears fall down on his face. He shoved the smoke "ENOUGH!!!"

"but you were wrong my dear Chao-su" Silence said, turning now into her true form, "Now you have meiling... but We have your soul... so you'll do ANYTHING that we say to you"

Chao-su stood up angrily at his bed, "I AM DOING MY STUPID MISSION! WHAT DO YOU STILL WANT?!?!" 

"Leave Meiling"

Chao-su eyes widen

  
Outside...

Even with the Chaos going on... Some people were still celebrating New years

"Only 2 more hours before New years!!!"

Sakura sighed, looking at the city. She forced her smile looking at the city. Indeed in the Mansion of The Li's... You can see the entire Hong Kong city... but its not that beautiful today... some parts of the city are celebrating and some are mourning. 

"Sakura-chan!!!"

Sakura startled, she looked at the voice and smiled, "Kero-chan what is it?"  
Kero-chan looked at the City too, "Terrible huh?"  
"Yeah..."  
Kero-chan sighed, "and you can't use your staff without the power of the brat-" he said,  
"Don't start now Kero-chan" Sakura said, looking at him.  
  
"Just wondering why do you have to do that? Even Clow Reed doesn't know this.. that this cards will be transformed into new cards... " he said, 

"It is a mystery... but at least the cards are getting stronger" she said, smiling  
"Yeah I guess so..." Kero said, "Well at least and I hope that we will have a lot of foods to eat!"  
Sakura giggled, "Oh Kero-chan... you still don't change"

Kero-chan sat on Sakura's shoulder, "Oh before I forgot here..." Kero-chan handed Sakura a rose. Sakura blinked, "Happy New year Sakura" he said, 

Sakura smiled, "Thank you..." she said, taking the flower  
"That comes from Kero-chan and not Cerberus... That is for our Friendship not for-"  
Sakura smiled and kissed Kero-chan's head "I know you don't have to explain to me" she said,  
Kero-chan smiled, "Okay! Let's go! Downstairs!"  
Sakura smiled, "Okay"

  
Outside...

Fujitaka entered the room, just as Sakura entered on the other side. Fujitaka as usual with a smile. He put the plastic down "This is all I can buy" he said,

They looked at the plastic bag. Full of Fireworks.

"I don't know if we still have the feeling of celebrating with Fireworks but I brought these for sure" he said, smiling

Sakura smiles and hugs her daughter, "Dad you're the best! I wanted to have fireworks!"  
Syaoran smiled, "Thanks..."

  
Back at Chao-su's room...

"NO WAY!"

"When you sold your Soul to us.. Chao-su dear... your destiny changed. You are no longer a Human. But you became a thing... a guardian of these sorcerers and one day, you'll become a card."

Chao-su clenched his fist

"You surrendered yourself.. do not blame anyone but yourself"  
"All I want that time was to save Meiling"  
"You did... but every solution has price" she said,   
Chao-su looked at her, "But at least let me Love her just for now!"

"But in the end? What will happen? It is good to end it now.. than end it later when it really hurts"

"Silence..."

"Oh yeah..." Silence float and smiled at him, "I have come here to execute the next part of the poem" 

Chao-su eyes widen... Silence made him understand something so that means...

  
Suddenly... the chaos turned down. All the buildings collapsing stopped. The accidents stopped and even the bombings. Syaoran and the others noticed this. 

"The next part of the poem is about to start" Eriol said, looking at them.  
  
Syaoran hugged Sakura  
Eriol hugged Tomoyo  
  
Yelan blocked Touya and the rest of the people. 

Then they heard a voice...

_I just want you to know what's in my heart   
because after this day... There is no chance that I'll say these things to you_

= A girl singing? = Eriol thought

_I did not want this to happen...   
The two of us... will be separated..._

_Good bye... my Love...  
So hard to tell you...  
Goodbye..._

Eriol gasped, "SILENCE!!!"   
  
Silence appeared and smiled, _"Goodbye..." _

Eriol yelled, "Do not be affected to her song!!!" Eriol looked at Tomoyo, who closed her eyes listening to Silence's Music "Tomoyo-chan don't"

Then Tomoyo starts Fading 

"TOMOYOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Syaoran went back to reality, he saw Sakura's eyes about to close her eyes "Sakura! Sakura-chan Wake up! Don't be affected!!!"

Sakura snapped out of the reality "W-What?"

One by One they were disappearing. Sakura gasped "NO!!!"

  
Chao-su's bedroom...

Chao-su tried to go out but he can't. "ARGH!!! SILENCE!!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!! MEILING-CHAN!!!!"

  
Eriol heard Chao-su and he grabbed Meiling, "Meiling! Snap out of it!!!"   
But Meiling cannot resist the beautiful melody...

"MEILING SNAP OUT OF IT!!!"

Sakura took out her necklace and looked at Syaoran.  
Syaoran nodded, "Let's do it"

"Key which holds the power of the Moon and Stars, reveal thy true form before us..."

The Wand starts to glow...

"by the contract, your Masters command you...RELEASE!!!!!"

Sakura pulls out her Shield Card  
Syaoran and Sakura yelled, "SHIELD!"

The Pink Shield Card transform into a gold one and the Shield card activate his powers. But Syaoran and Sakura gasped when the Shield didn't work

The voice of Silence is breaking the shield

_Goodbye.... _

Yelan starts to vanished...  
  
"MOM!!!!"

Eriol gritted his teeth, "Hold on to your feelings Syaoran!" He said, he said his incantations then suddenly, his staff grew "Now let's do this"

  
Inside Chao-su's room

"M-Meiling..."

Then a light appeared in front of Chao-su. Chao-su closed his eyes and turn to looked away at the light. Then when the Light disappeared, the Door was opened. 

"Wha?" Chao-su said, looking around. He shook his head, = think about that later... right now... I have to save everyone! = He closed his eyes...

  
Outside....

"Use the Windy Card!!!" Eriol said, gasping for breath. He's been stopping the voice using his magic. But it was no use.

"Windy!!!!" Syaoran and Sakura yelled, 

The windy card appeared and wrapped Silence voice but nothing happen..

_goodbye..._

Yue, Cerberus and the rest starts to fade...

Suddenly...  
A voice...

"It is when I'm bothered that should keep quiet, It is when I'm confused that I should be in silence" 

The remaining persons looked the voice.. it is...

"the new Guardian" Sakura said, 

The Guardian appeared and looked at Silence "IT IS WHEN I AM BOTHERED! THAT YOU WOMAN YOU SHOULD KEEP QUIET" He said, pointing at Silence

Silence's eyes narrowed

"Master! Mistress! Use the 'SONG CARD!'" the Guardian said,   
  
Sakura gasped, "But Tomoyo disappeared already!" she cried,  
"Just do it! Mistress!" The guardian said, 

Syaoran and Sakura nodded, "SONG CARD!!!"

The song card turned gold and the voice card appeared in front of Silence...The guardian and the song card joined together and started singing the song...

_It is when silence comes that ideas starts to flow...   
It is when Silence leaves that everything tends to Bloom..._

Silence shriek "no!!! that's not the POEM!!!" she covered her ears "Give up! Shut up! enough!!!" she yelled,  


_It is when silence stays that I tend to speak,   
It is when silence leaves that I tend to seek.. _

"SHUT UP!!!!"

It is when silence dwells that I began to understand,   
It is when silence sings that I realized everything is Beautiful...

Silence gasped, she fell down and rolled on the floor. On her mind were the flowers, the Moon, the Stars... She also saw how beautiful the nature is "ENOUGH!!!"  
  
_It is when Silence is bothered that should keep quiet,   
It is when Silence is confused that we should be in silence_

Sakura and Syaoran looked at Silence rolling the floor and covering her ears.

_For thoughts flow from thy mind,   
words spring from thy heart and surely sweetest song will be   
uttered from thy soul.._

"SHUT UP!!!!"

Then Suddenly, Tomoyo and the others disappeared starts to appear one by one. As Silence rolls on the floor vanishing..

_ words spring from thy heart and surely sweetest song will be   
uttered from thy soul.._

The song and the guardian separated, the song card returned back to the card. While the guardian smiled, seeing Meiling appearing. 

"Who are you?"

The guardian looked at Sakura, "I am the new guardian" he said, bowing his head.  
  
"What is your name?" Sakura asked,   
  
"When the Time is right..." 

Then the guardian disappeared.

Sakura looked at the clock.. it is 5 minutes before 12:00...

  
12:00...

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!"

Meiling looked around, he didn't saw Chao-su. "Where is Chao-su?"  
  
Syaoran blinks and covered his ears because Touya, Yukito and the rest were lighting up fireworks "Maybe he is still at his room" he said,

"I'll get him!" Meiling said, excitedly.

Syaoran approached Sakura and hug her, "Happy new years my dear Sakura-chan" he said,   
Sakura smiled, "Happy New years" she said, then she kissed Syaoran passionately.

  
Meanwhile...

Chao-su's bedroom door opened, "Chao-su dearie? It is new years"

Chao-su heard Meiling's voice. He turned around so that He won't see her. "I.. I'm not feeling well, just go celebrate without me...leave me alone... please" he said, 

Meiling frowned, she sat on Chao-su's bed, and touched Chao-su's forehead, "You're not sick dear" she said, smiling then she pulled Chao-su "Let's go!" she giggled

But Chao-su snapped her, "I told you LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled,  
Meiling backed away, "W-What?"  
  
Chao-su controlled his tears and turn his back to her "We're through.. Meiling... Just let me be..." he said, 

Meiling tears starts to flow, "A-Are you kidding? maybe you're just not in a good mood-"  
  
"I mean.. it..."

"W-Why?"

"I.. I don't Love.. you..."

Meiling shook her head, "That's not true..."

Chao-su bolted up in his bed, "It is! You know what? Maybe you should know SOMETHING SO THAT you'll LEAVE ME!" he yelled, his tears falling off his face.

Meiling backed out "What is it?"

"Silence is not Step sister... SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Meiling felt like the world collapsed on her head 

"LIAR..."

Chao-su bit his lip, "Just go Meiling... Please..." he said, 

Meiling gave him a fake smile "S-Sure.. no problem" she said, then she run to the exit and slam the door.

Chao-su cried... "I am sorry Meiling..."

  
Outside...

Meiling leaned on Chao-su's door. She could hear the fireworks, the screaming of people "happy new year" at the same time... she could feel her tears flowing.. she closed her eyes... 

"Why...?" 

All she can imagine was Chao-su's face smiling at him...

To be Continued...

Another Note from the Author:   
  
_Whew... its finally Done!   
So how is the Cliffhanger? @.@  
thanks for waiting for this Fanfic!!!  
  
I hope I'll see more of your reviews ^_^  
__R+R for Inspirations  
God bless!_


	15. the sequel Syaoran, Sakura and the dash

Remember.. English is just my Second language.  
Thank you for all those who reviewed :)  
and sorry for the long long... waiting XD

Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own CCS but I do own the Story  
and please R+R for inspirations  
This fanfic will change in the later part, so brace yourself.

**The Sequel: Card Captor's Destiny  
By: ChanChan**

**Part Five: Syaoran, Sakura and the dash**

"Neh Shaoran?" Sakura said, putting her hands on Syaoran's shoulder. They were both looking at Meiling planting some flowers at the garden. They knew what happen. Chao-su and her broke up and it's been months since that happen. Meiling couldn't understand why, and Chao-su had to leave. He said he'll be staying at the temple where his friend is located. Chao-su didn't said anything anymore when they broke up. And it's been months since the last attack.

Sakura and Syaoran knew that even Meiling acts as if nothing happens, they knew that Meiling is sad beneath her smiles. She's always saying that she is alright but she is not. The sadness they could see in her eyes was nothing compared when she was being dumped by Syaoran. This is far worst than that.

"I think Meiling needs a vacation" Sakura said, looking at Syaoran. Syaoran sighed, the cheerful Meiling Li did changed. Her eyes not sparkling anymore, her smiles are empty. "Even now I can't think of any reasons why Chao-su decided to break up with her."

Yunyan Pagoda...

Chao-su opened his eyes and sat up, sighing he walked away from his room and looked around. What shall he do today? Oh the usual... Chant, eat, peek at Meiling's room, eat, Chant, look at Meiling as he sat on the tree, and sleep. It has been his routine ever since he decided to leave Meiling. Well not really, his routine did changed last Valentines day. But after that day... everything went back to Normal.

Flashback...

Chao-su sat on the tree, secretly looking at the crying Meiling while looking down at Syaoran and Sakura running at the garden, chasing one another. When Meiling left the room, Chao-su dropped a rose from her desk. After a few minutes, Meiling returned and saw the rose at her desk. She run towards the open window and called his name.

"Chao-su! Chao-su! Where are you? I am sorry if I am such a rude girl! But I promise I will change for you! Just.. come back to me..." Meiling said, crying as she kneeled in front of the window.

That time Chao-su wanted to run towards her, hugged her and tell her how much he loves him. But he controlled himself, Meiling doesn't deserve someone whose soul doesn't belong to him anymore. A person that will vanish after his mission, A person that could not promise his future beside her. A person who is not a person anymore. "You'll find someone better than me.. Meiling..." he whispered, as tears falling on his face.

End of Flash back...

"Chao-su?"

Chao-su looked at the priest and bowed,

"Don't you think it is kind of strange?" he asked, Chao-su blinked. "There were no attacks ever since New years." he said, Chao-su sighed, "Or maybe... you haven't done anything to fulfill your mission" he said, Chao-su growled, "Remember. You have to mess up the cards a bit and then they will turn all of them into a new cards and-"

Chao-su glared at the priest, "Are you tired of me staying here that you wanted me to vanish already?" he asked, the priests sighed. "I tried to attack last February but they were happy and I couldn't interfere" he said, walking back at his room and started to clean his futon. "Don't be impatient, I'll attack tomorrow evening" he said,

The priest tapped Chao-su's back, "It's not that I don't want you to be here" he said, "I am just concern about the progress of your mission. He only gave you a year to fulfill everything. And whether you are successful or not, you will vanish. No one can change that-"

"I KNOW!" Chao-su snapped, "I KNOW ALRIGHT? SO DON'T MAKE ME REMEMBER IT!" he said, throwing the futon at the floor. "damnit, why are you being nosy? I know my damn future okay?" he said, the priest didn't say anything but nodded and left him.

Back at Li's Mansion...

"EHH?" Meiling asked, blinking. Sakura, Syaoran and all of them smiled at her. "Why did you guys do that? I don't need a vacation" she said, standing up. "See? I am really really happy! You don't need to spend a lot of money for me to go to America and have vacation, I am fine!" she said, smiling.

"Your eyes tells us the opposite" Sakura said, Meiling stopped. "Meiling-chan-"

Meiling sat, "Even my eyes tell you otherwise... even how much loneliness you can see in my eyes, I don't want to leave this place" she said, "I know that Chao-su will come back... and if He will, I want to be here..." she said,

"But it's been 2 months-"

Meiling shivered, "2 months? 5 months? 8? a year? 4 years? forever?" she asked, "I'll be waiting" she said, her voice cracking. "I'll be forever waiting... he waited for me for more than many years... yet he didn't force himself to me. He waited, and painfully, secretly love me... even I love Xiaolang... still he waited for me" she said,

"Meiling-chan..." Sakura said,

Meiling looked at Sakura, "You understand me right Sakura-chan?" she asked, Sakura sighed and nodded. "Then please...don't make me leave in China. Chao-su is still in China... It's enough for me to know where both in one country" she said,

Yelan sighed, "Demo Meiling-chan, we have arranged the ticket. So you better go to America and forget Chao-su" she said,

Meiling stood up, glared at Yelan. "Why did you do this without my consent? Aunt Yelan you've been living my life for the past years! Why can't you just leave me alone now!" she yelled, then she run towards her room.

"Meiling-" Syaoran sighed, then he felt Sakura squeezed his hand, he nodded at her.

Meiling's room..

Meiling cried on her bed, she couldn't believe that Yelan had once again force her to do things. When can she decide for herself? When can she do what she wants? She's been living in a life that she does not want, force to be married to the guy she thought she loves but doesn't love her, now even leaving China to forget the only guy who loved her as much as she loves him.

She heard the door opened,

"Meiling-"

"Leave me alone Sakura" she said, crying

The door closed and she heard Sakura's footsteps.

"Meiling-"

"Please Sakura... leave me alone" she said, then she felt her hands on her back. "Why can't you understand?"

"Because I care, that's why I am not going to leave you" she said, caressing her back. "Meiling, I understand you. And I am not here to urge you to go to America even I do believe that's the best thing you could do for yourself" she said,

Meiling looked at her. Sakura wiped Meiling's tears. "Then why are you here?"

Sakura smiled, "I was wondering, have you visited Chao-su in the temple?" she asked, Meiling shakes her head. "I guess you should. And then from there, you can decide whether you want the vacation or not" she said, caressing her face like a little child.

A week after that...

Meiling took a deep breath, as she stood in front of the Yunyan pagoda. This was the first time she have to do this, she forgot that she was Meiling Li before. The woman who is full of determination of what she wants. Why didn't she think of this for the past months? Again, took another deep breath and entered the Place. She saw a man cleaning the patio.

"Ni-hao? (Hello)" she said, The man stopped cleaning and faced her. Meiling smiled and was about to say something. When their eyes met. Eyes widening. The brush at the man's hands fell. "C-Chao-su?"

"M-Meiling?"

Meiling controlled her tears, "I.. Ni hao ma? (how are you)" she asked, her voice quivering.

Chao-su couldn't take his eyes off her, she's beautiful. God how he misses her. "Hao aa (I'm good)" he said, "W-Why are you here?" he asked,

"Can we talk?" Meiling asked, "I-If you have a time?" she asked,

Chao-su picked up the brush, trying his best to control his self. "Dui bu qi (sorry), I'm really busy right now" he said, resuming cleaning the patio.

"It maybe our last talk"

Chao-su looked at her, and he knows she is serious. "W-Why?" he asked,

Meiling giggled, and winked. "You'll know. If you will talk to me" she said, in her genki-style Meiling.

Chao-su looked for the priest but he was nowhere to be found. He sighed, "Okay.. where would you like to talk?" he asked,

"How about a walk in the nearby park?" she asked, "At least you're not wearing any monk clothes" she added, as she giggled. She had to show to him that she's fine.

But Chao-su could read Meiling's mind. "Ok..."

They walked next to each other, not touching. Chao-su felt the natural desire to wrap his arms around her shoulders, like the old time sake. Plus she looks so beautiful today. Her hair not in usual chinese ponytails, and had put some make-up.

"You dressed up just to see me?" Chao-su asked, Meiling blushed. "I am sorry.. maybe you have something in your mind" he said,

Meiling's heart beat increased. Chao-su noticed the changes, she utter a silent thank you to Sakura and Tomoyo for helping her to get dress. But her head intercepted before that she has to do this, to know if she needs the vacation or not.

"So.. you wanted to talk?" Chao-su asked, glancing back at Meiling.

She didn't even look up when she responded, "Yes, Chao-su... I don't know how to say this.. but... I'll just be honest..." her eyes focused on a point on the street just before her feet and her voice turned softer with each word she spoke. "I missed you... and I miss you..." she said, He had to listen very carefully to hear her. "But you left me without explaining things, all I heard from you is.. you have a girlfriend and her name is Silence" she said, trying her best not to cry. "Yet you never left the temple, you were not with Silence the whole month... you were in my tree... secretly looking at me" she said,

Chao-su looked at her, she knew but she didn't say anything?

"But I didn't know it was you, until you left a rose..." she said,

Chao-su whispered, "Why can't you understand?" he shakes his head and decided to scare her. "What? Do I have to explain everything to you? In the first place you were just my girl friend that time and not my wife. And when I stopped loving you, I stop our relationship" he said, "Isn't that clear to you?" he asked,

"So then why are you in my tree?"

Chao-su growled, and stopped walking. "I was in your tree but I don't look at you! I looked at Sakura and Xiaolang."

"Why do you have to look at them?" she asked, stopped walking too.

"Because I have to-" he growled, "Why do you asks a lot of questions?" he asked, He realized the tone of his voice was quite scary; but Meiling has no plans to run away from him. "You're weird" he added, looking away. He heard her sob, he secretly looked at her. "I am so sorry Meiling... I never meant to hurt you, It's just all so complicated" he said, with a deep breath,

"We used to tell secrets all the time... why don't you tell me your secret this time?" she asked,

"You will never understand it," Chao-su said,

"But I am Meiling Li!" she yelled, now crying. "You were the one that said I could understand everything!"

"Then you should understand that I Don't LOVE You anymore!" Chao-su said, that hurt and didn't expect that he could say that in front of her. His heart broke into million pieces. His tears freely fell on his face, but quickly wiped them.

"Then why are you crying?" Meiling asked, "And why can I see Love in your eyes?" she yelled, the people were already looking at her.

"Because you're stupid to think that I still love you!" he said, glaring at her. "Read my eyes Meiling and don't be blind! My eyes say how much I hate you!"

"NO! You LOVE ME!"

Chao-su growled and resume walking so he could regain his composure. Her words hurt, deeply. They were painful because it's the truth. After a moment, he heard her jogging up behind him.

"Don't walk away from me!" Meiling yelled, Chao-su stopped dead in his tracks. The hurt anger in her voice triggered his own fury once more.

"I am not walking away from you!" Chao-su growled,

"Why do you always walk away when we have a serious conversation? What's wrong with you?" she yelled,

"I don't run away okay? and there's nothing wrong with me. There's something wrong with your brain" he said, as he hissed at her. "There are just things about me that you don't know and probably the best thing is for you not to know them" he said,

"Tell them! Tell all of your secrets to me. I am here! I am here to listen!" she yelled, putting her hands on his shoulder.

"I can't" Chao-su said, taking off Meiling's hands on his shoulders. "I promise you that you'll never understand it"

"Try me"

"It won't do any good to you" he said,

"Try me!" Meiling said, again.

Chao-su stopped and looked at Meiling. "I.. offered...my..."

"Terrible!" Sakura dashed at the room of Syaoran. Syaoran blinked. "The dash card started to get wild again!" she yelled. Syaoran jumped out of the bed and started to trace the location of the dash card.

Syaoran and Sakura were in the car, Syaoran was asking what happened.

"I don't know! I was just trying to look at the cards and when I put the dash with the golden cards, it started to get wild" she said, Yukito drove the car while Syaoran was tracing the card,

Kero growled, "How many times do we have to tell you that the dash card is very sensitive! What's the matter with you Sakura! Of course it will become wild when he will be with the cards that is different!" he yelled,

While Tomoyo is very happy now that she'll finally video taped Sakura once again.

"It's in the park nearby Yunyan pagoda" Syaoran said,

Yukito nodded and drove fast towards that park.

Near the park...

"You offered what?" Meiling asked,

"my... my..." he sighed,

"Chao-su?"

"My..." Chao-su stopped and looked around, he felt an aura of a card. He blinked he never created an attack right? so why can he feel a card? He narrowed his eyes, trace the location and finally saw it.

"Chao-su!"

"I am sorry.. I gotta go" he said, he was about to run away but Meiling caught his arms.

"No! You will not leave! Not until you tell me what's your secret!" she said,

"Meiling I really gotta go!" he said, struggling.

"I will not let you!" she yelled,

"Meiling!"

"Chao-su! Meiling!" Syaoran and Sakura approached them. Chao-su growled, "Be still" Syaoran said,

"What's wrong?" Meiling asked, still holding Chao-su.

"The dash card. It went wild again because of me" Sakura said, sighing. "But don't move... he's over there"

"Try the Loop card Sakura, just like the last time" Syaoran said,

"Hai!" Sakura said, she pulled her key out of her clothes and hold Syaoran's hand.

Both of them said, "Key which holds the power of the Moon and Stars, reveal they true form before us...by the contract, your masters command you..." she open their eyes wide, "Release!"

The wand grew and both of them used the gold Sleep card, to make the people sleep at the park then they used the Loop so that the dash can't run away from them. The dash card growled and continued to run away from them. But it couldn't, the dash would end up in the arms of Sakura. When Sakura saw the dash card running towards her, she open her arms wide to welcome him.

But what they didn't expect, the dash card jump towards Chao-su. They gasped, Chao-su became the dash card.

"WHAT!" Syaoran yelled,

The Loop magic is getting weak, Sakura fainted and so Chao-su and the Dash card escape.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Syaoran yelled, tapping his fiancée softly. Then a few more minutes, Syaoran felt dizzy too and fell unconscious too.

"Masters!" Yue yelled,

Meiling couldn't see what happen, All she saw is that Chao-su left them, and he was quick. She heard all of them rushed Sakura and Syaoran at the car, but she was left to where she's standing. She had been so sure they were going to fix everything. Chao-su will surely tell her, his secret. No more lying, just the truth. But what just happen? Syaoran and Sakura said something about the dash card, but as a girl without magic... she couldn't see what happen, except the physical manifestation...She heard Tomoyo said that the dash and Chao-su became one but she wasn't sure why that happen.

"Meiling-chan, do you want to go home?" Tomoyo asked,

Meiling shakes her head, and resuming to go to the park, she found an empty bench and settled down on it to enjoy the surroundings, trying to erase Chao-su in her mind. "Maybe...it's best to take this vacation" she said,

So she decided she would... and so the date has been set up... Tomorrow she will leave China and go to America. She returned home and saw that the people are still panicking about Sakura and Syaoran state. She sighed and just went back to her room. Standing in front of her mirror in her large bedroom, all she had left to do before going to America is pack her things and fixed herself, she still had some time left for that She grabbed her brush and started to brush her hair. Then she stopped brushing her hair when she heard some conversations about Chao-su. She walked carefully towards Syaoran's room, where everyone is present there.

Syaoran and Sakura were definitely awake. They told everyone that Chao-su and the dash became one. Everyone was shock. They were saying that Chao-su is just an ordinary guy and doesn't have a magic. So why would the dash get attracted to him?

"Maybe it was a mistake, Maybe he has powers... Chao-su, I mean." he said, Sakura nodded. "There's no doubt about it. The dash knew it and instead of becoming a card once again, he jump towards Chao-su and they became one" he said,

"So how are we going to get the dash back?" Sakura asked,

"We can't" Syaoran said, "But... she can" he said, looking at Meiling at the door. Meiling was shock when everyone looked at her. "If Chao-su became the dash, then Chao-su's feelings will also become one with the dash" he said,

Meiling sighed, "I have a flight tomorrow, remember?" she asked, "B-Besides... He hates me.. so I can't help you guys" she said, as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"But Meiling-"

Syaoran stopped Sakura, "I know she will come" he said, looking at the door closing.

Meiling close the door of her bedroom and leaned on it. She really has to go now, determined. This place reminded her of him. Chao-su sitting on her couch, watched TV with her, stood in front of her bedroom window, staring outside. Everywhere she looked, especially this place. If Chao-su couldn't trust her, then that's the answer she needed to know. She will forget him now. She'll go to America and look for someone that could make her forget about him

Though her heart knew that won't happen...

The next day...

The two masters of Cards started to think of a plan to capture the dash. They will do it this night, just as Meiling's flight time will be. They drop by Meiling at the Airport and convinced her the last time to help them. Meiling teased them and told them it was their Idea for her to go to America but now they are stopping her. Then Meiling said, that she will be okay and they will be okay.

After a few minutes, they all left to go to the Park while Meiling looked at the clock and waited for her plane to arrive. At the window, a sad Chao-su (dash) looked at her, angered by her decision. It flew towards the park to have fun with his masters.

"Flight number 413... has been arrived... From China to America"

Meiling sighed, as she took her bag. "This is it..." she was a few more blocks from the gate when a kid passed by her and dropped a rose. Meiling picked up the rose and remembered Chao-su. She sighed and entered the plane. When she sat on her chair, she pricked her finger with the thorn of the rose, it bleed. She sighed,

"Roses are definitely dangerous when they have thorns... but even they have thorns they are still beautiful.. just like Love"

Meiling looked at her seatmate, it was a young old lady smiling at her. "Love?"

"Yes. Just like Love. Sometimes, Love gives pain in your heart but still it's the best feeling" she said,

Meiling smiled and noticed a brown book at the hands of the old woman, "What's that?" she asked,

The old woman smiled, "Oh this is a Bible... you never seen one?" she asked, Meiling shakes her head. "Its a very wonderful book. This book also teaches about Love, do you want to know?" she asked, Meiling nodded. The woman open her Bible, "According to this book... Love is patient and Kind, It is not envious nor boastful, it is not proud. It is not rude, nor selfish, not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrong. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hope and perseveres." she said,

Meiling smiles, "That's really nice"

"There's more" the woman smiled, "Perfect Love drives out fear. When you love someone you should not be afraid to fix things" she said, "Many people run away from Love nowadays. They don't fix their relationship because of Pride," she sighed, "and in the end... they will cry and regret everything they've said"

Meiling didn't know why her words struck her heart. "Ma'am?" she asked, The woman smiled, "Thank you" she said, wiping her tears. She stood up and told the attendant that she will have to cancel her tour.

"We can't do this!" Sakura said, their plan failed. If they use a lot of magic, they will lost consciousness once again and they won't be able to catch the dash once again.

Syaoran growled, "Where is that guardian when you need him?" he whispered,

"We are just making him more mad" Sakura said, as the dash hissed on them.

"Chao-su!"

Syaoran and the others looked at the voice, Syaoran smiled. He knew it.

Meiling approached them. "Where is Chao-su?" she asked, Syaoran pointed his direction since Meiling couldn't see the dash. Meiling nodded and kneeled not far away from the dash, "I can't see you but my heart can... please come to me... I will not leave you... I will wait for you... forever" she said,

Meiling...

The dash looked at Meiling, the others just stood there. Not making a move or anything. Meiling just kneeled down. "Chao-su.. I won't leave you... so please.. come back to me" she said,

Chao-su (dash) heard a voice saying to go to her, seconds later. Syaoran and the others saw the dash jump at Meiling's lap.

"Masters! NOW!" Kero said,

Sakura and Syaoran raised their wand and made the dash into a card once again, Chao-su appeared in Meiling's lap. Syaoran and Sakura smiled at each other.

"Chao-su..." Meiling said, caressing his face.

"Meiling.. I thought you'll be in America" he said,

Meiling frowned, "How did you know? I didn't had the chance to tell you yesterday-"

Chao-su sat and sighed, "I...I saw you... in the form of dash... inside the airport... and when they said America, you stood up..." he said,

"But someone stopped me" Meiling said, smiling. "She reminded me how much Love hurts, but even love hurts... it's the greatest feeling ever..." she said, "I want to be with you Chao-su even it will hurt me... I want to be with you" she said,

Chao-su stared at her in disbelief.

"Chao-su?"

"it's worst than pain... You'll get more than that.. if you are with me" he said,

"I don't care!" Meiling yelled, "I will fight for our love!" she said, "I'll be with you until the end of time, I'll be with you" she said, crying.

All of the sudden, His arms came around her, and he enveloped her in hug. Meiling immediately hugged him back, enjoying the warmth and loving feelings she got from him. It had been a long time since they had such contact, and Meiling missed it as well as everything else about him. Syaoran and Sakura with the others decided to leave them. After a few minutes, Chao-su broke the contact. He stared at her and she couldn't interpret what he was feeling. "Even it will hurt you a lot? are you willing to stay by my side?" he asked,

Meiling nodded. "Life is very unpredictable. We don't know when we will vanish one day, but as long as I am alive, I'll be with you... and I'll spend my life with you... so that when I die.. I won't regret that I have been living happy with you" she said, "I am not afraid anymore Chao-su, because a true love drives out fear" she said, wiping her tears.

"Meiling Li!" he yelled, as his arms came around her again and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you" he said, as he kissed Meiling on top of her head. "I love you so much Meiling... and I am sorry for breaking up with you, I just don't want you to get hurt... but you are right. No one knows... the future, but what matter most is that... we are together until one of us disappear... and there won't be any regret that we were together before that happens" he said,

"and I love you always" Meiling said, in a whisper.

Their mouth drew together as if there was a special bond in the air. Meiling could feel Chao-su's breath passing by her just before their lips touched. He tasted wonderful. She lost herself in the wonderful sensations he created inside her. Arms flew through the air to pull the other closer, but never did they break the intimate contact. She could feel his hand caress her hair while she move her hands around his back.

Syaoran and Sakura were in the verandah of Syaoran's room when they saw Meiling and Chao-su walking hand in hand towards the mansion.

"I think they are okay?" Sakura said, giggling.

"Yeah but it doesn't change the fact that Chao-su has powers" Syaoran said, looking at Chao-su.

"Yeah..."

"We have to know why he has powers" he said,

Sakura frowned and sat on his lap, "Why don't you forget about them and let them have fun, I bet they missed each other for a long time now" she said, squirming on Syaoran's lap. She grabbed his face and their lips met in a sweet kiss. After a the passionate kiss, Sakura giggled and said, "Did someone ever told you that you are wonderful kisser Mr.Li?" she asked,

Syaoran smirked, "I think I might have heard that from someone" he said, his smirk turns to grin.

Sakura frowned and started tickling Syaoran "Oh yeah! Who's that someone huh?"

"Hahahaha! Stop it Sakura!" Syaoran said,

Then both of them started to have a Tickle contest inside Syaoran's room.

At the roof...

"This is not good..." said the shadow, "definitely not good" he said, glaring now from above.


	16. the sequel Syaoran, Sakura and Create

Remember.. English is just my Second language.

Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own CCS but I do own the Story  
and please R+R for inspirations  
This fanfic will change in the later part, so brace yourself.

**The Sequel: Card Captor's Destiny  
By: ChanChan **

Part Six: Syaoran, Sakura and the Create

Meiling carefully entered Chao-su's room and sat on the bed. She stared down at him, sleeping with a happy smile. What happened last night was so fast yet so perfect. They are now back in each others lives, and whatever secret he is keeping... it doesn't matter. As long as he is with her and that's fine with her.

There was a rustle of wind in the high treetops above him and something brushed his cheek. A woman laughed. "...Meiling" he whispered softly, then the woman smiled at her. It's definitely Meiling. The only woman he loved and always will love. He closed his eyes and smiled as he touched Meiling's hand. But when he opened his eyes he realized that he was just dreaming but Meiling was truly beside him, touching and caressing his cheek. "Meiling..."

"I am so sorry," Meilng said softly, "I didn't mean to wake you" she added,

He blinked, his mind foggy, not sure if he was still dreaming for a moment. She looked like a spirit with her long nightgown covered with even longer robe. The Material seemed to float around her and so did her hair. For a moment he was tempted to reach out and see if his hand would go right through her. But when Meiling took his hand, he found out he was not dreaming anymore. "I wouldn't mind waking up, especially if a beautiful girl like you, is the one that wakes me up in the morning" he said,

Meiling frowned, "You should have said you wouldn't mind waking up especially if I was the one that wakes you up." she said, crossing her arms now. "But do you really have to say a beautiful girl like me?" she asked, He nodded, yawning. "So if it's another beautiful girl, you wouldn't mind?" she asked, in a upset mode of tone.

"er..." Chao-su looked at Meiling and he frowned, "That's not what I meant," his frowned deepened. Typical Meiling always jumping to conclusions. "What I mean is..." he stopped and looked at her, for a moment he was speechless not because he was still thinking what to answer. He was speechless because Meiling looks so much appealing, her mouth rubbed free of makeup but all the more kissable because of it.

"What?" Meiling asked, impatiently.

"Uh.. Tell you what," he said instead. "Let's go into the kitchen and grab a snack, then I'll tell you there what I meant" he said,

"Okay," she said agreeably.

Kitchen...

"Good Morning Love Birds," Syaoran greeted the two of them.

Chao-su and Meiling blushed when they both saw Sakura and Syaoran preparing something. "Morning Xiaolang, what are you doing here?" Meiling asked,

Sakura giggled, "Shaoran was craving for chocolate and I am craving for vanilla all of the sudden and now we are making vanila-chocolate shake" she said, as Syaoran turn on the blender. "So what are you doing here?" she asked, asked.

Chao-su sat in one of the seats, he joined Sakura while Meiling opened the refrigerator. She pulled out a few leftover tarts that she found, "Will this do?" she asked Chao-su. he nodded. putting out four plates, Meiling helped Syaoran set them on the table. Sakura and Chao-su both marveled the two cousins even as they sat down to eat their share. "You know, we should wait for the others and the maids to prepare our breakfast" Meiling giggled.

"They would understand," Syaoran said pouring the shake to the four glasses. After a few seconds, they were all in the Kitchen. Enjoying their early breakfast. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and then at Chao-su and Meiling who were having some discussion about beautiful girls and morning waking up. Syaoran coughed and looked at Chao-su. "I don't want to interrupt something, but I think there's a purpose why we met in the kitchen so early in the morning," he said, Chao-su nodded. "So you have powers?" he asked, directly. Chao-su nodded. "Since when? Since Birth?" he asked again. Chao-su shakes his head. "So since when?"

Chao-su looked at Meiling, "S-Since.. I.. offered my life to him..." he said, softly.

"him?" Syaoran asked, Chao-su nodded. "Who's him?" he asked again.

Before Chao-su could reply, Wei entered the kitchen and told them that the priest of yunyan pagoda is here to talk to Chao-su.

Outside the Mansion

Chao-su led the priest to the garden, Chao-su smirked at him for always being in a right time. He never fail to amaze him, he is already in the right cue. Always saving him from the trouble. But as he stopped in front of a white rose, he realized that he was ready to tell everything to his masters and meiling and he regretted that he had a friend who always appear in a right time.

"You almost told them the truth there..."

Chao-su growled at him, "Must you always interfere with my life?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Yes because you're my responsibility," said the priest in a calm tone of voice. Chao-su sat on the bench, while the priest followed suit. "What happen Chao-su?" he asked, "I thought you're not going to come here... and most especially you're not going to-"

Chao-su shakes his head, making the priest stop talking. "Meiling said, that Life is very unpredictable. We don't know when we will vanish one day, but as long as we are alive, We will be together... because a true love drives out fear" he said, looking down. "I know my fate... and I know my destiny, but it doesn't matter anymore... what matters is that I will enjoy these remaining days with her"

"I have no right to stop you, but you know the consequence of your actions Chao-su" he said, narrowing his eyes. Chao-su nodded.

Afternoon...

They were invited into an american party unexpectedly. They had to wear american costumes and Syaoran decided to bring Meiling and Chao-su with them. After that, Syaoran problem his costume and so Sakura asked Tomoyo to whip something fast for Syaoran.

Minutes later...

"You want me to wear cowboy boots!" Syaoran gazed at his fiancée in astonishment.

"You're darn right I do! This is an american party, well honey, that's it" Sakura said, going into a thick texas drawl, Syaoran blinked. "dressing like a texan is about as far from being the leader of the Li-Clan leader as you can get," she grinned. "anyway, you look manly in em'." she giggled,

"Not to mention far more than an asian leader..." he grumbled, but she could see the spark of humor in his eyes. He seemed a little wobbly in the boots at first, but he soon got the hang of wearing them. The jeans went over much more easily, as well as the plaid shirt. But the Stetson drew another look of skepticism from him. "Uh.. Sakura, I don't like to wear hats,"

"Texans wear these," she responded funnily. "If you're going to dress like a texan" she said, as Syaoran put on the hat. She stood back nodding her approval. "You were born for this Shaoran," she told him, and then he actually laughed aloud. But she did noticed that he moved as a texan she saw in the television, walking with the masculine stride that bespoke working ponies in the hot sun on a long-ago trail. Watching him gave her a little quiver of appreciation. He sure was an appealing man.

"You do look magnificent too"

Sakura and Syaoran looked at the voice and saw Meiling and Chao-su too, they were dressed in an american couple suit, They smiled at the two of them. They look so cute with their clothes. Sakura does look magnificent and sexy with her cowboy suit too.

"So are we ready for this american party?" Meiling asked, as she grabbed Chao-su's arms.

Syaoran and Sakura nodded,

Syaoran hated dancing, he hated the inevitable socializing and small talk associated with people, as he glanced with Chao-su he knew he was at the same wavelength with him. But they will do anything for their muses. As they made their way to the party, the party was in full swing, and many people were in their american costumes. What he doesn't really like, some of the Chinese men in that party were giving a clear eyeful glance at his fiancée, and it doesn't help that Sakura was so clueless of the treatment. She was smiling and giving them a hopeful sign. He ground his back teeth together, then pull Sakura into the table. Sakura gasped at the sudden motion because she almost tripped towards the table. Good thing Syaoran was too fast for her.

"Do you have to do that?" Syaoran snarled at her.

"Do what?" Sakura asked,

"Smile at them" Syaoran grit his teeth.

"I have too, you are a respectable man here in china, its not right to behave badly with the people you know?" she asked,

"I don't care. Whatever. Just don't smile at them" Syaoran said, as they sat on the chair

"But why-"

"No buts. It's what I want, so obey it" Syaoran said, glaring at her. Sakura gasped

Meanwhile...

"Hey wanna dance?" Meiling asked Chao-su who was looking nervously at the dance floor, "Come on Chao-su! What's the harm in a few dances?" she asked,

He stared at her. "Uh... I ca-can't dance" he said, blushing. Meiling grinned and grasped his upper arm from underneath, her fingers burning through his suit like hot embers, shooting fiery sparks into his bloodstream. He swallowed hard and followed Meiling to the dance floor. "Here goes nothing..." he said, sighing.

Meiling held on to Chao-su's muscular arms, her fingers tingling, anticipating. But before they made it to the dance floor, a young boy in an arm cast ran up to them.

"Chao-Chao.. can you help me with this melon?" he asked, as he held up his cast-covered arm.

Chao-su shot her an apologetic mind, "Can I be excused Meiling?" he asked, Meiling nodded and smiled lovingly. Then she followed the two of them into the corner and just looked at him helping the kid, also wondering why he knows him in the first place.

"Wen! Wen!"

Meiling, Chao-su and the boy looked at the voice, then Meiling looked at the boy and realized that he is Wen. The woman who called him stopped beside Meiling. "There he is," she said,

Meiling looked and smiled, "He is your son?" she asked, the woman nodded. "How did Chao-su and him became that close?" she asked,

"His father was killed in a car accident last week, Wen survived... and we came into the temple to pray for him but he was so lonely then Mr.Chao-su cheered him up. We went to the temple earlier but the priest said he attended this party and so we went here, he picked the melon and approached him when he saw him. He adores Mr.Chao-su so much" she finished,

Meiling's inside warmed, radiating a glow outward. "He is so kind..." she said,

"He is very kind, He's has a big heart" she said, smiling. "Are you his girlfriend?" she asked, Meiling nodded. "You're a very lucky woman for having a wonderful boyfriend" she said,

Before Meiling could reply, her heart stopped when he saw Chao-su patiently and lovingly helped the boy, who gazed up at him, smiling, his eyes were shinning with happiness. The two of them clearly shared a touching bond, and the sight of a practical, relationship-inept... Chao-su as a father... it created a tightness in her chest and almost brought tears to her eyes.

As they finished, Chao-su received a tight hug from the boy and then he run towards his mother and waved back at them, leaving Chao-su and Meiling at the corner. He immediately looked at Meiling, holding out his arm nodding in the direction of the dance floor. With anticipation and admiration, and happiness bubbling through her, she walked over, placed her hand back on his firm, muscular arm, and let him lead her to the dance floor.

A few minutes later, she had concluded that he was the worst dance in the place. But she couldn't stop laughing at him. While for Chao-su it doesn't matter if he was the worst dancer, it's worth it. Seeing her ruby eyes alight with confusion and happiness.

"That's really something" Chao-su said, as he wiped his forehead. "I am so sorry your boyfriend was the worst dancer here" he said, apologetically.

Meiling giggled, "It was fun! really." she said as they continued to smile.

As they were giggling and dancing, they bumped one couple. "Oh I am so sorry I am just learning" he said, the woman smiled and continued to dance. He turned to Meiling, "I think we need to stop... before I hurt someone again" he said,

Meiling smiled, nodding, unable to help admiring this humble, bungling side of him. He's so different to all the guys she knew. Humble, unselfish, kind, helpful. True Syaoran is very unselfish, kind and helpful but he has this pride thing inside of him, as she looked at Sakura stuck beside Syaoran.

"Let's go outside?" he asked, Meiling nodded.

It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to take his hand and let him lead her outside. Vague alarm bells went off in the back of her mind. She ignored the flying big bats and strange creatures they passed by. She just followed him outside into the cool evening air. As they stopped, she realized they were at the car park where there were a lot of stars twinkling above them.

"It's so wonderful," Meiling said, Chao-su agreed. A few minutes later after star-gazing. She broke the ice by putting the boy into the conversation, "You're a wonderful with Wen you know that?" she said, smiling.

Chao-su lifted up one shoulder, "He's a very wonderful kid"

"and you're a good man. He clearly adores you"

Chao-su sighed, "If you only knew..."

"What do you mean?" Meiling asked,

"What I mean is that, he just miss his dad. I am the only adult male in his life so that's why he adores me" he said,

Meiling frowned, "Jeez Chao-su, why don't you give yourself a credit?" she asked as she moved closer until she was facing him, then reached out and lightly touched his chest with her free hand. "You're better with people than you think, you're a very kind man. Why can't you see that?"

He drew in a hissing breath, then reached out and touched her cheek with a fire-tipped fnger. Unable to resist his pull, she looked up, right at his shadow-hidden face, and her eyes melded with his. "If you only knew the truth Meiling... but does it really matter? The truth I mean?" he asked, but before Meiling could response he lowered his head, his intense eyes staring into hers.

The moment his lips touched hers, she was lost. He groaned low in his troat and pulled her closer, his big hot hands smoothly caressing her waist and hips through her american suit, and showers of sizzling embers exploded inside of her, setting her on fire. She let the overwhelming tidal wave of pure sensation and happiness and yearning inside of her that Chao-su did, then his hand moved and He slanted his lips, now holding her head steady with his hands, deepening his scorching kiss, his tongue moving slickly inside of her mouth.

"Ahem"

Chao-su broke the kiss and saw Syaoran and Sakura standing in front of them. Chao-su and Meiling blushed and tried to calm their selves. While Syaoran looked serious but Sakura is giggling. "What's wrong?" Chao-su asked,

"We are going home," Syaoran said, there was a sarcasm in his voice, and that made Sakura stop giggling.

"Is there something wrong?" Meiling asked, but she didn't say anything anymore when she was being pulled by Syaoran towards the car.

The next morning...

Syaoran threw down his pen. There was no use pretending, what happened last night was ruining his concentration. He had to explain to his fiancée what happened last night, he had to tell her that there was a reason why he felt so irritated. There was something in the air and the looks of those guys to her had made it worst. But if he had felt it, why didn't she feel it? He sighed and looked outside and saw Meiling and Chao-su running and playing in the garden. He sighed and shakes his head, Irritating or not... he shouldn't have treated her like that. He saw his intercom and push the button to call Wei.

Back at the two lovers...

Meiling pulled Chao-su towards the old room, Chao-su was puzzled to why they have to go there. Meiling said she wants to look for something, Chao-su sighed and sat on a chair. As he was waiting for Meiling. He spotted a black book in pile of clothing. He stood up and picked the book. Meiling saw Chao-su and approached him, "What's that?" she asked, Chao-su showed her and Meiling giggled. "This is it!"

"What's this?" he asked,

"I don't know... but this woman at the airport? She showed me this book. This is where I got the saying, Love drives out fear" she said, as she opened it. "Whoa... so the name of this book is Bible" she said, nodding.

"B-Bible?" he asked, shivering now.

"Yeah, what's wrong Chao-su?" she asked, puzzled at his reaction.

"N-Nothing..." he said, trying to ignore how that book make him feel so uncomfortable.

"yeah.. Bible," she said, as she flipped the pages. "Whoa.. this is a very interesting book.. look at this" she said, "The light shines in the darkness, but the darkness has not understood it." she giggled, "It's really a good book, I'll try to read it" she said,

Chao-su knew he felt so uncomfortable with the book but when Meiling said the words, he felt peace in his heart. "The Light shines in the darkness.. but the darkness has not understood it huh?" he asked, himself.

Lunch time...

Syaoran sat on the chair and waited for Sakura to show up. Wei had laid out the table very nicely, with red roses as a centerpiece and bone china at each place. The entree was pouched with salmon with asparagus and rice pilaf. A crisp Caesar salad was served in it's own bowl and a very dry Chardonnay filled the wine goblets. Heavy sterling silver flatware put the final touch on an elegant meal.

The door opened and there she stood. He looked at her expectantly at she strolled toward the table, but she didn't meet his gaze. Instead she stood a few feet away and looked at the beautiful setting.

"We're supposed to eat at the main dinning room" she said, "So why are we here?" she asked,

"Because I want us to be alone," he frowned, puzzled. "Wei already told them my plan, so sit and let's eat our lunch" he said, obviously she was still upset. He grimaced. "Sakura?" he asked,

"Oh I supposed that settles then, It's all about your plan, is it?" she asked, Syaoran was about to respond when Sakura interrupted him. "It's all about what you want, It's all about the great Li Xiaolang wants, that's why Poor Miss Kinomoto-san cannot have fun at the party last night?" she asked,

Syaoran growled and stood up, then he pulled out a chair for her, and made a gesture of invitation. "Please... Sit down" he said, trying to control his anger. He saw her hesitated. It was long enough to show how much he angered her, and then she sat and Syaoran push it in for her. She put her napkin in her lap but avoided her gaze, and her own had a smoky, rebellious look to it. Her mouth was almost pouting. Then out of nowhere he realized that she was waiting for an apology from him, just as she had to the party last night. Well, that was too bad, because she knew well she won't get one.

There was a moment of silence, Syaoran just ate while Sakura just stared at her plate.

"eat now," he said, gruffly.

"You eat them" Sakura responded as fast as she could.

"Me? As you can see I'm already eating" he said, pointing at his food.

"Not all you want, you can get Xiaolang Li" she said, crossing her arms.

That statement was so ridiculous. he gaped at her. Her gaze met his and they stared at each other for a long moment, and then reluctantly, he grinned and she pressed her lips together, trying to stop the laughter that was bubbling up her throat, but she couldn't and then they were both laughing. He stuck out his hand, "Truce?" he asked,

She looked at it for a moment, then stuck out her on and took his, "Truce" she agreed.

"Good." He went back to eating, "Now maybe we can both enjoy this delicious dinner" he said, Sakura agreed. "I am not going to apologize about the way I treat you last night" he said, Sakura stopped eating and looked at him. "But I want to explain why I behave like that last night" he said, Sakura nodded, at least he would explain. "Two things made me feel so irritated last night, the first thing is... the guys oogling about you and you're so damn clueless and you're opening yourself to them" he said, Sakura blinked, "But I know it's your nature... you're Sakura... and you're like that" he said, sighing. "Then the next one is... there's something wrong with that place. Like there's a card or something" he said, "Did you felt something weird last night?"

Sakura shakes her head and took a bit of the salad, "No... I was busy getting angry at you" she said, Syaoran rolled his eyes.

And so that night, they came back to the place...

"Can you feel it?" Syaoran asked, wearing his Chinese clothes while Sakura was wearing a cute card captor suit made by Tomoyo. Yue and Cerberus were beside them too. As well as Eriol.

"There's something here," Eriol whispered.

"I knew it..." Syaoran said, looking around. "But what Kind of power?" he asked,

"Better be alert..." Eriol said, narrowing his eyes.

A shadow appeared in front of them, but it doesn't have a face. "Hee... hee...hee...hee" it said,

Sakura felt Goosebumps as she looked at the shadow. The shadow was scary, he doesn't have a face but he has a red mouth.

"Dare ka!" Syaoran yelled, as he stepped forward.

"Hee..Hee..Hee.. Hee..." it said, then a book appeared into it's hands. "hee...hee...hee...hee..."

"it's scaring me!" Sakura yelled,

"Stop it Sakura! Don't be afraid!" Syaoran growled, pulling his sword.

"I am the demon story teller... I love stories... do you want to play with me?" it asked,

"IEEE!" Sakura yelled, "G-Ghost...G-Ghost" she said, almost freezing

"Stop it Sakura! It's a demon not a ghost!" Syaoran yelled then he looked at the demon. "So what if we don't want to play games with you?" he asked,

"Hee..Hee..Hee.. Hee..." the demon said, "then I'll play games with the other people" it said as it opened the book and started to write a story. "A woman walking into the street then suddenly, she saw a man killing himself"

Sakura and the other gasped when they heard a gun shot and a woman shrieking. Then they turn to the right and saw the woman and the dead man in the street, Sakura shrieked too. Syaoran growled and looked at the demon.

"Then the man who killed himself became a zombie and started to eat the woman," it said as it wrote at the book.

Tomoyo fainted when she saw the zombie eating the woman.

"STOP THIS!" Syaoran growled,

"Hee..Hee..Hee.. Hee...You want to beat me? then join the game... I will stop, if you beat me... Hee..Hee..Hee.. Hee..." it said, then it started to write again. "The zombie was hungry so he started eating humans"

Yue, Cereberus and Eriol tried to stop the demon but they couldn't, instead their attacks just came back from them. While Sakura kneeled down and close her eyes, she was so terrified.

"Snap out of it Sakura! We have to beat this demon!" Syaoran yelled, "The create card! We have to use the create card!" he yelled,

"We can't! I am not a good story teller!" Sakura yelled,

"Damn it Sakura! This is no time to be afraid! Remember Love! Remember how you taught me how to love! We can create a love story and stop the horror story the demon was creating!" he yelled,

Sakura open her eyes and looked at Syaoran, then she stood up. "Love?" she asked,

"Yes.. We're together... Everything will be alright" he said,

Sakura gulped and pulled her key out of her clothes, then Syaoran held her hand. "Key which hold the powers of the Moon and Stars, reveal thy true form before us, by the contract... your masters command you...Release!" they yelled, Sakura threw the create card "Create card!" they yelled, then the create card became a book. Syaoran held the book while Sakura held the pen.

"We will play now, demon" Syaoran said,

"Hee..Hee..Hee.. Hee..." the demon smiled, "The zombie continue to eat every human being he sees..." it said,

Sakura wrote in the book, "Then the girlfriend of the zombie appeared before him and begged him to stop" she wrote

"Hee..Hee..Hee.. Hee..." the demon shakes his head, "The zombie growled and just ate his girlfriend, he is immortal now"

Sakura shriek seeing the picture, "Don't be afraid!" Syaoran growled, Sakura started to cry but she continued to write. "Then out of nowhere, after the zombie ate his girlfriend, his heart pump out and felt so lonely"

The demon gasped, "NO!" it yelled, "But the zombie ignored the pain and continued to search for humans to eat"

Sakura tried her best to calm down, but she couldn't. Worst, she's beginning to feel weak now. "No! Not now!" Syaoran growled, he grabbed the pen and started to write something. But no matter how hard he write the story, the demon can't be defeated.

"Hee..Hee..Hee.. Hee...you are such a weakling..." said the demon, "the zombie started to walk towards the Card Captors" it wrote,

Sakura yelled and fainted too, but before the zombie could reach them a light appeared between them. Then the book disappeared in the hands of Syaoran. The new guardian appeared and started to wrote something in the book. The demon yelled after the guardian wrote something, the demon also disappeared.

A few more minutes, the guardian gave the book to Syaoran. "Wh-What did you do?" he asked,

The guardian smiled. "Something I just learned..." he said, then he disappeared.

"Wait!" Syaoran yelled, he picked the book and saw the words 'The Light shines in the darkness.. but the darkness has not understood it' he blinked, but before he could speak more, the book turn into a card and he fainted..

To be continued...

Whew... its finally Done!  
thanks for waiting for this Fanfic!  
and thanks for the people who continue to read and support this fanfic :)  
R+R for Inspirations  
God bless! 


	17. the sequel Syaoran, Sakura and Return

WHOA! When was the last time I updated this fanfic? I need to finish it!

Anyway let's start! Remember.. English is just my Second language.

Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own CCS but I do own the Story

**The Sequel: Card Captor's Destiny  
By: ChanChan**

**Part Seven: Syaoran, Sakura and the Return**

Sleep was a long time coming to Chao-su and when it did he dreamed something like pursuing a woman, her silver hair floating out behind her like a satin. Surely he'd dream of this before, then all at once the air was heavy with a fragrance of a flower he was familiar of. The woman turned over her shoulder and reached out to him, but what surprised him is that the more she tried to approach him, the more she goes away. Then she stop reaching for him and muttered the words...

_"I am so sorry my son."_

He woke at dawn with a start, his heart hammering, bathed in sweat and confusion, and an intense sense of loss that haunted him for hours. He got up on his bed and decided to go to the kitchen to start his day.

He was surprised when he saw Syaoran cooking inside the kitchen. It was indeed quite odd because Syaoran was never a cook-kind-of-a-guy. Well he was before when he was a kid, but now he wasn't that guy anymore.

"Morning, Chao-su. Are you hungry?" he asked, frying some bacon and eggs.

Chao-su pulled out a chair and sat at the table and poured a glass of orange juice that was already served at the small table and smirked, "Bacon and eggs?" he asked, the room was filled with the most appetizing smells of his cooking. "and since when was the last time you cooked?" he asked, giving Syaoran a quizzical look.

"Yes. I want to eat Bacon and eggs. I am craving for it and no I am not pregnant. And to complete the answer, the last time I cooked like this was when I was fourteen and I was in Japan." he said, while tossing the bacon at the frying pan. "Do you like bacon and eggs? I'd share it with you." he grinned.

"Not everyday I get offered a food made by the famous Li Clan Leader, Li Xiaolang, so how can I refuse?" he asked, smirking.

"Nice words." he said, recalling what happened last night and the same encounter between them before, his brows drew together but didn't look at him, "So.. let's go back to my question before."

"Hmm?"

"So you got powers? you got it from him?" he asked, "Who's him?" he turned to look at him.

Chao-su went briefly still, a second later he saw him flip the bacon in the pan with a steel spatula in an expert move that wouldn't shame a top chef. "Well.. when I said...him... it means... the.." he paused, when Syaoran scooped the eggs and bacon into a heated plate that he retrieved from the oven with a stripped padded mitt and brought it over to the table and placed it in front of him. "Thanks..."

"Be careful. The plate is still hot." he said, "Do you want some coffee?" he asked.

Chao-su understood what he was trying to do, he wasn't forcing him to say anything. But he knew it was the right time and maybe he could even help him. "S-Sure.."

"Okay." Syaoran moved to the coffee maker and started to brewed one. From time to time in between chewing mouthfuls of delicious food, Chao-su watched him move round the kitchen as though it had always been his natural domain. After a few more minutes, he saw Syaoran pouring some delicious smelling coffee into his cup, then he sat down opposite of him. ".. as you were saying?"

"I got powers by offering myself to an evil spirit."

"An evil spirit?" Syaoran asked, Chao-su nodded. "What kind of Evil Spirit?"

"The most evil one." Chao-su said.

"I see..." focusing his brown eyes on the man before him, he knew that was not what he'd meant at all, but decided to pass. "Why did you offer yourself to him?"

"Because I want to defeat you?" Chao-su asked, smirking. "Meiling loves you and your powers. She dreamed to marry you."

"Oh?"

Chao-su recognizing the wariness in Syaoran's gaze, he curved his mouth in a genuinely warm smile to try and put him to ease. "But its useless now because I already have Meiling."

Syaoran's expression didn't even change. "What can you do with your powers?"

_Damn it.. I knew it, he's going to ask that, _"I.. only can sense some aura... that's all." he said, he needed to lie. He didn't want this to end yet. If anyone finds out about his secret, he is doomed. "But you know... getting my powers... was a bit blurry to me... if only I can return back to see what really happened."

Syaoran looked straightly at him, "You can."

"What?"

"We have a Sakura card called 'the Return.' If you want, you can use it." he said, looking at him.

Of course he knew about the card, but would Syaoran and Sakura let him use it? "I don't know if-"

"The return card allows its user to witness events in the past as a ghostly observer." Syaoran interrupted him. "I know that Sakura and I needed a considerable amount of magical power to use that card, but if we can help you, we will do it."

"Xiaolang-"

"You've been a great help to us." he narrowed his eyes. "So let me help you back."

_Does he knows? Oh kami-sama.. I am doomed. _He shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Syaoran blinked, "What do you mean? I was just stating that you have been a big help from protecting and trying to discipline Meiling." he said, Chao-su sighed in relief. "Are you implying something?" he asked, curiously.

"No! No!" Chao-su said, smiling nervously.

"Anyway... if you need the Return card. Just tell us. We will lend it to you, along with our powers." he said, he patted his back and was about to leave when he heard Chao-su.

"I thought you are going to eat?"

Syaoran smirked, "No. I lied. I only want to serve you and to know a few details about you." he smiled, "Enjoy your day... Chao-su." after he said that, he left him alone in the kitchen.

* * *

In a familiar cafe, with its cheerful pinkish and white curtains and matching tablecloths, the aromatic smell of brewing spread out like a sweet scent all over the place. Syaoran and Sakura were mildly surprised to find it as busy as it was. Luckily they had the reputation that if they go to some places, surely there will be a reserved seat for the both of them. When they took their seat, Syaoran gave the waitress their order and then Sakura studied him without speaking. _What was he thinking? why do we have to eat outside the mansion? _She wondered silently.

"What's wrong Sakura?" his deep voice startled her. But his voice was full of concern.

"A-Actually.. I was wondering the same thing, Shaoran-kun..." Sakura said, while she flashed him with a smile, genuinely touched by the concern in his voice.

Syaoran smiled, "What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Well why are we here? Why do we have to eat outside? is there a problem?" she asked instantly what's in her mind.

"Do I need a reason to date you?" he asked, blinking. "I thought we are a couple and we should date sometimes, alone perhaps-"

She reached out for his hand, "I know that we can do this many times as we like because we are a couple." she said, but frowned. "But since I know you, I knew something is wrong."

He sighed, "Actually, you're right... I had a talk with Chao-su this morning."

"and?" she let go of his hand.

The waitress brought their coffee, along with two generous slices of the chocolate cake Syaoran ordered for them. Sakura added sugar to her drink and stirred it, while she was waiting for him to reply back.

He firmed his mouth, "He told us that he has powers right?"

"Yes... but what kind?" Intrigued now.

"He said something like, only sensing some presence around him..." his broad shoulders lifted, then fell again. "But I doubt it." he quickly added.

"So... what kind of powers does Chao-su have?" she asked, taking a small bite of her chocolate cake. Her emerald eyes were skeptical. _Typical Syaoran..._ he likes to jump to conclusion but most of the time he was right, so she can't blame him whenever he is thinking ahead.

He shook his head, "I am not sure, but I know that it is more than sensing some presence around him..." his voice trailed off, actually for him there has been some theories that are gathering up in his head but he didn't want anyone even Sakura to know what he thinks of Chao-su, _Not yet_. He said that to himself. He needed to know more he could say anything to her. Besides, there might be a reason why Chao-su needed to keep his powers as a secret. _It's just that... the time the guardian appeared.. I didn't see Chao-su beside us... and when the dash- _His thought were interrupted by Sakura.

"You know you should trust Chao-su more, If he tells you that his power is just sensing some presence then maybe you should just drop it-"

Syaoran frowned, "You know Sakura-chan, I love you very much. But one of the things that I disagree about your attitude? is that you are so trusting of people always. That you assumed that whenever someone tells you, that's it."

Sakura's mouth was about to open but she closed it. Though she hate to admit it, Syaoran is right.

"Remember the time with Eriol when he came to our school? Yeah he was clow reed before, but he was also the enemy. Yet you befriended him." he took a sip of his coffee. "And there was a time when you had to choose between Meiling and I... you didn't want to hurt Meiling because she is your friend and-"

"So are you saying that Chao-su maybe is the enemy?" she asked, interrupting him. She didn't need to be reminded of the past. It was long gone now, and Syaoran needs to zip in and bury it underground.

He smirked, "Maybe." then he shook his head, his expression reverting to seriousness again. Sakura just continued eating her cake. "Anyway, he mentioned that he really didn't remember how he got his powers." he looked at her directly. She looked at him, "And I offered him... our powers and the Return card." he slowly spoke.

"But Shaoran... we need a bigger power for that, plus it is going to transform into a new card..." she whispered,

"If.. he asks us... I am quite aware of the amount of power we need, so we need to gather more energy before that." he narrowed his eyes, "Because I believe that.. he will ask for our help." he reached out for her hand, "I just want you to be prepared for that time."

Sakura sighed but nodded.

* * *

Sweat broke out on Chao-su's brow. He just finished sweeping the floor of the Pagoda. After his breakfast made by Syaoran, he decided to drop by the temple and do some exercise which involves chores around the temple. _Anything that could get that dream out of my mind. _He groaned and sat on a rock. He was so glad that he left when Meiling was still asleep, or else... Meiling won't let him leave the mansion again.

"You forgot this spot here." The priest said, pointing at the spot.

"Very funny." he said, gravel-voiced.

The priest gave him a respectful and sympathetic smile. "You're quite early coming here Chao-su, is something bothering you?"

Chao-su was about to tell him, but decided not to. "Nah, I am just doing some exercise because the mansion is so big and yet there are so many servants doing chores which I doubt if they will let me help them." he remarked irritably.

Unoffended, the priest smiled. "Well since you're here... How is your mission?"

"It was... fine." he shrugged.

"You only have nine months left-"

"DAMNIT! I KNOW ALRIGHT!" he yelled at him, "Anyway Xiaolang told me that I can use the return card-"

"What?" The priest blinked.

"Xiaolang sensed that I had powers and I accidentally told him that I want to know something about my past." he shook his head, "I'm sorry it's just that I want-"

"Why don't you do it?" the priest asked him.

"What?" Chao-su blinked, looking confused.

"If you do that, another card will change its form... isn't that your mission?" he asked, looking at him.

"I do not know if I should-"

"You should. Since you don't like to attack them, might as well use this opportunity to change the card." he said, looking straightly at him.

_"Chao-su?"_

"Speaking of opportunity, it looks like you've got company." the priest said, smiling at the lady who appeared in front of them. "Good morning, Meiling-san." he bowed and then left the two of them.

Chao-su smirked, "Why do I have the feeling that you'll be following me here?" he asked, smiling at his beautiful girlfriend.

Meiling frowned, "Because I am scared that you will leave me again?" she asked.

When Chao-su saw Meiling taking off her big white hat, he couldn't stop staring at her. She looks so beautiful, her dark hair swaying because of the wind. "So what do you want?" he asked, when finally he had the courage to talk.

Meiling frowned and sat beside him, "Why are you here, are you bored in the mansion?"

Chao-su smiled and stood up, then he reached for her hand, "Follow me. I want to show you something."

* * *

"Oh my god... its so beautiful!" Meiling gasped. Chao-su agreed. "I've been to Yunyan pagoda many times but this is breathtaking!" she just saw a incredible view of the mountains and the city. They were at the top of the Yunyan Pagoda.

"I knew it, you won't be disappointed." he put his arms around her waist, "But its more enchanting in the evening." he murmured.

"How did you find out this place?" she asked, turning to him, her eyes shinning.

"My mother-" he paused and frowned. _Mother..._

_"I am so sorry my son."_

"Chao-su?"

He shook his head, "My mother grew up in this temple, Whenever she brought me here as a child I loved it. But when she vanished, I stop remembering coming here... the memories just came back recently."

"I see..." her expression was thoughtful. She turned her back at him and leaned on him. "Well your mother is right, the view is just so perfect." she said, giggling.

"Yeah..."

Meiling giggled, "I have an idea."

"Hmm?" Chao-su said, hugging her tightly while resting his chin on her head.

"Do you think this place can accommodate many people for our wedding?" she asked, sighing heavenly.

"W-Wedding?" Chao-su whispered.

"What's wrong?" Meiling asked, sensing some doubt in Chao-su's voice. "Chao-su?"

_"You only have nine months left-"_

"Chao-su?"

"Um.. yeah?" Chao-su sighed, "M-Maybe..." he whispered.

_Something is wrong with him... but I won't force him to say it._ Instead she turned to him and flexed her feet and put her weight on her toes. "Do you have any idea how desirable you are to me?" she whispered at him, unable to resist, she found his chin with her lips. "I love you so much..." then she closed her mouth fully over his, aching for him to sweep her away. A tremor passed through his powerful body. He groaned and lifted Meiling into his arms and kissed her deeply. At first it was like the soft, experimental caress of love's first kiss between two young teens who'd been anticipating the moment, yet couldn't quite believe it was there. Meiling's lips opened of their own accord, unaware of what she was unleashing. Beyond control she knew was that the driving force of her desire was coaxing him to take their kiss deeper. "Chao-su," she murmured in rapture. "Put me down I am heavy-" her cry was replaced by little moans because the startling hunger of his kiss had engulfed her. He caught her to him in an explosion of need. The pleasure was so exquisite she felt it to the tiniest nerve ending in her body.

Finally Chao-su sat on a nearby bench but not stop kissing his beautiful girlfriend on his arms. They moved and breathe together, arms, mouth, and bodies locked in a melding as old as time itself. For Meiling forgot where she was. Then she felt Chao-su moved his lips to to kiss her neck, she gasped, "Oh Chao-su, you know.. _gasp_.. Time.. place.. nothing had any meaning except to go up in flames if you are with the one you love" Suddenly he shifted her away from him. Caught up in a frenzy of overwhelming passion, she was slow to understand she might have done something. "C-Chao-su..?"

"Time and place..." he muttered.

_"I am so sorry my son."_

_"I can cure your Best friend no problem... by my Babylonian Chant. But you have to pay for it"  
"I don't need money.. Do not worry.."  
"So what will I pay you?"  
"YOUR SOUL..."  
"At least.. Meiling-chan will be cured... and what is my Life? Meiling-chan does not Love me... she is engaged... but..."  
"It is HER HAPPINESS that is important to you right?"_

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing..." Chao-su cleared his throat and the passion that he felt just died instantly when he remembered his mother and silence. "Um.. let's go Meiling, I'll come with you." he said.

Meiling was about to yell at him, but she remembered that she needed patience in handling him or else, he'll leave her again. "Oh okay..."

* * *

Meiling woke the next morning to find sunshine flooding her with white, almost blinding clarity. She sat abruptly and yawning.

_"Morning."_

She looked up from the bed and smiled at the person at the entrance of her room. He was leaning in the doorway, dressed casually in his usual chinese suit. "Morning," she said, sheepishly while blushing deeply. Then she saw him picked something behind him and revealed a wooden tray. Then he approached her and put it on her lap.

He sat down on her bed, "Breakfast for you my princess."

Meiling looked at him and when the food was revealed, there's a dim sum and a yam cha, and some foreign chocolate croissants and fresh fruits. Staring down at it, her mouth watered. "You brought me breakfast"? she asked, her eyes shinning.

"As an apology for doing a stupid thing at Yunyan Pagoda yesterday."

She remembered how abruptly he shifted away from her. But all is well forgiven, especially when she saw a pink rose across the tray. "And I am supposed to eat this?" she asked, teasing.

"If you want," he shrugged, giving her a totally rare smile that is only for her.

"You are a meanie." Meiling giggled.

He shrugged again, "It reminded me of you when I saw it at the garden."

"You picked a flower?" she gasped, she just couldn't believe that he did that for her.

"Don't tell Madam Yelan or else..." he said, dryly. "Anyway this flower..." he paused and raised it to her eyes. "Its so delicate yet its strong. It resists disease soil." he finished. Meiling smiled and took the rose. "Careful, the thorns are vicious."

"But you took away the thorns right?" she asked, "So this is how you say you're sorry?" she raised one eyebrow.

Leaning back, he raked the back of his dark hair with his hand, then gave her a crooked grin, "Well if you are not satisfied, just tell me. I'll try to squeeze my budget for you."

"Oh," she said faintly. She already understand what Chao-su was offering. A date. But she didn't need it, _just be by my side forever and I am fine with that... _she wanted to voice out but the last time she spoke about forever and marriage, the romantic atmosphere died. Quickly, she looked back at the breakfast tray. "This looks delicious. I suppose now you'll say that you cooked this all by yourself?"

"Yes." His sensual mouth quirked. "I think Xiaolang rubbed off his early routine to me yesterday. I was inspired."

"Xiaolang?" she lifted her eyes to him suddenly. "What do you mean?"

"Xiaolang cooked for me yesterday."

She blinked. then her eyes hardened. "Really?" she asked, whenever Syaoran does that to anyone there is a reason. Always. Instead of asking for a bit information she just took a bite of her dim sum and her eyes widened, "Yummy!" she giggled, and quickly ate another bite and another.

"That's what I like." he said, approvingly.

She took a big swig of Yam cha, "Thank you very much for this breakfast, Chao-su." she gave him a sudden grin.

"No problem, princess..." he said, leaning forward, he suddenly stroke her upper lip.

Electrified, she stared at him, "Why did you do that?"

"Yam cha on your lip," he said. Meiling swallowed and blushed terribly. She continued to eat. "Go on, and eat more... before we will talk to Xiaolang." his smile fading.

"Do we have an appointment with them?" she asked, her black eyes gleamed. "Like a double date or something?"

"No. I have an appointment with them, but I want you to be there." he murmured.

* * *

Syaoran looked at Sakura holding the key. He looked at the key he is holding and nodded. They put the keys together and yelled, "Key which hold the powers of the Moon and Stars, reveal thy true form before us, by the contract... your masters command you...Release!" Syaoran and Sakura yelled as they held the key who became a staff with moon and star on it.

"Return Card!" Sakura yelled, as she threw it towards the wand. A young female holding a blue hourglass flew towards the tree and opened a black hole. Sakura and Syaoran looked at Chao-su.

"Remember Chao-su, you need to be quick because we are sacrificing a lot of power." Syaoran said,

"If you feel like the tree is loosing its strength please come back quickly." Sakura added.

Chao-su nodded and looked at worried Meiling "I'll be back" he muttered at her, before he entered the black hole.

* * *

Chao-su opened his eyes when he went out of the tree and saw a woman being pushed away by a man. Then he saw the woman crying and reaching for her child.

_"Please... don't take Chao-su away from me!"_ she cried.

_"The child does not belongs to you!" _said the man.

_"I'll do anything! Anything! just don't take away my son!" _

The man smirked at the woman, _"Very well. I will not take away your son, but you have to pay for it."_ he growled and kneeled beside the woman, _"I want your soul." _

He gasped, just like how he bargained his soul!

_"Do your thing and your son will be saved." _

The woman nodded and cried, then her son was back in her arms. The man left the woman, Chao-su wanted to approach her but he couldn't. He clenched his fist especially when he heard the woman saying, _"Forgive your mother, Chao-su... I will save you from this cursed family of mine. I don't want to sacrifice you, I don't want you to lead evil... for you are my son, you are a good boy."_ she said, crying.

Then he saw the three glowing, and the place changed. There he saw he was a already a young boy and he and his mother were at the top of the Yunyan Pagoda.

_"Chao-su..."_

_"Yes Mommy?"_ he asked, blinking at her.

The woman kneeled in front of young Chao-su, _"Promised mommy that you will bring the woman you love in this temple okay? I know you may not understand what I am still trying to say but, just promised mommy... please..." _

_"I promise..."_

_"Chao-su... no matter what happen... please.. do not do the sacrifice I've done before... do not sell your soul to someone... I don't want you to rule the evil world. You are not a bad sorcerer, you are a good one. A good boy." _

_"Yes Mommy..."_

The tree glow again and the place changed, he saw now that he was in front of a shaggy neighborhood and his mother was bruised. A man with dark robe hovering over her.

_"Please... I am begging you Clow reed."_ she said, crying. _"Kill me. Kill me." _

_"Your request is very much appreciated."_ Clow reed said, his eyes narrowing. _"However. I want to know why is my enemy's wife wants to die now? what about your precious child?" _

The woman shook her head, _"Because I know that when I die... you will get my son. I trust you Clow Reed. I don't want my son to be a victim like me. He is a good boy."_ she said, begging the Clow reed. _"But as long as I live... they will take my son away!" _

Clow reed narrowed his eyes, _"Tell me... what is the plan of your husband to your son?" _

_This is it, _Chao-su clenched his fist. His questions will be answered. But before his mother could response. He gasped when he saw her turned to him.

_"Chao-su... this is not the right time for you to know everything." _she said, and a strong wind push Chao-su towards the black hole.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Chao-su was thrown outside the tree and then the tree's light faded. "MOTHER!" he yelled, reaching out at the black hole. "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" he cursed, hitting the floor.

Meiling gasped and run towards Chao-su, "Chao-su!" she hugged him tightly.

Sakura and Syaoran run towards him as well, after Sakura got the golden card. "What happen?" Syaoran asked, "You still have a lot of time, Chao-su."

Chao-su wiped his tears, "My mom... my mom pushed me... towards the black hole. S-She told me... it's not the right time to.. to know everything." he trembled. "Mother..." he cried in Meiling's arms.

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other. Sakura frowned, "But.. isn't that... you need the time card in order for the return card to-"

Syaoran shook his head, "We didn't have to use the time card... it must be Chao-su's mother who did this." he said, looking at Chao-su crying. "Sakura... when the time Chao-su's power revived, he will be definitely powerful." he whispered, Sakura looked at Chao-su.

* * *

A man standing not far away from them, frowned. "This is not good... if the master knew the plan, he will rebel against it." he narrowed his eyes and then looked at his companion. "We have to do something. We have to make sure that the cards are all transformed under his jurisdiction and after that, the darkness will reign once again."

"Do you want me to interfere now?"

The man sighed, "Yes. You take care of him... and the priest."

_To be continued..._

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: www(.)facebook(.)com(/)chettephilip  
don't forget to visit my Sakura and Syaoran fanpage too! - chette(.)iroha(.)nu(/)sakura**


End file.
